Revolution
by Requiem of Fire
Summary: Sequel to Reminiscence: Now that the Senshi have their memories back, it is up to them to help protect Harry Potter and defeat Voldemort. However, who are these new Senshi and what is their purpose? YEAR 5
1. Prologue

It is finally here! The sequel to Reminiscence!

Summary: The Senshi all have their memories, so now the real problem is fighting Voldemort and protecting Harry Potter. However, it appears as though new Senshi are making an entrance. Who are these mysterious girls and where did they come from? How can they aide in the fight against Voldemort?

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**_Revolution_**

**Prologue**

The first days of the summer holiday had made their mark around the country. The pools were filled with clumsy children, and the feeling that a most horrid heat wave would soon be barreling through the countryside was in the forefront of most everyone's thoughts. In a small home nestled in the outskirts of London, windows all open in hopes of catching the faintest of breezes; a girl lay on her bed, the break from school being the last thing on her mind.

Serena had been surprised to find that her family remained the same, despite their new accents and slightly altered features. Her mother was disappointed to find a lacking grade in potions, reminding Serena of her horrid scores in Math back in her past life, and her father still remained against any male trying to court her. Her brother, Sammy, was hoping to get his Hogwarts letter soon, watching the skies for owls any chance he could.

On a desk in Serena's room, a letter was haphazardly sitting, part of it crushed beneath the weight of her textbooks. The blonde turned her head to glance at the calendar on her wall, taking note of the date, and making a very visible frown. She did not want to start out the holiday on a foul note, but it appeared as though there would be no other way. One did not say no to the Ministry of Magic.

The Ministry had contacted her by Owl Post the day following dismissal from school, informing her that she was to be present at Raye's hearing as a witness, because apparently someone had slipped to the Ministry she had been friends with Raye at some point. At first, Serena was firmly against going, but now she was almost thankful for the letter, because this might be the last time she saw her best friend in a long while. She had phoned Mina immediately after she read the letter, proposing they all go as a team. Lita and Mina would be able to ride with her to the Ministry. Amy, who was unable to leave France on such short notice, would come in the days shortly following.

Tomorrow, Mina and Lita would arrive early to leave ample time for traveling and breakfast. Serena had also written Harry, Hermione, and Ron, wondering if they had been asked to go to such a trial. Harry had written back that the court had indeed summoned him and his friends would be going with him before they parted for the duration of the summer. Her newfound friend had been staying at the Burrow for the past few days, waiting for his time to be seen at the trial. Serena was elated at the thought of seeing Harry, despite the fact it had only been six days since their separation.

Serena could not help but wonder about the state of her friend, locked away in a dark fortress, surrounded by Dementors. Lita had told her before the Third Task that Dementors sucked all the happiness out of ones soul. She remembered feeling that way when Harry faced the Dementor during the maze challenge. Why did the monster affect her, yet no one else in the stands seemed to be bothered? Closing her eyes with a deep sigh, Serena sat up from her bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, grimacing at her poor appearance.

She had to admit, she was still not used to seeing herself with Caucasian features. It was very odd. When she lived in Tokyo, everything seemed much smaller, including her body. Now, it was almost as if everything was enlarged. Not to an unattractive extent, but still different all the same. She probably would have thought nothing of it if she were not living two lives at once.

Her room looked like that of any teenage witch, if there is indeed a stereotype for one. Her bed was covered in pink, as were her walls, which sported numerous posters for different wizard bands, including The Weird Sisters. She actually did have one bookshelf in her room, holding all of the textbooks and manuals from her years at Hogwarts. Serena was quick to realize she had no other texts on the shelf, and wished that fate might have given her a more studious brain upon her rebirth.

Pictures also sat on her desk, moving like most pictures did in this new world, depicting her life through the stages. She smiled as she picked up a picture of herself with her three Gryffindor friends, the ones she could not remember upon her arrival in this world, getting on the train together their second year. In the background, Lita could be seen scolding Pansy Parkinson, making Serena chuckle lightly despite her not-so-obvious constraints.

Luna pushed open the door to Serena's room with her head, scowling at her charge as she did so. She had been telling Serena to leave the door open for her everyday and yet the door was always shut. She would then have to resort to purring loudly to attract Sammy to her side so that the mysterious barrier would open, but he would usually only turn the handle a bit to unlock it and leave her to do the pushing by herself.

Serena barely noticed as Luna trotted in.

"Serena," The cat began, wanting to gain Serena's attention before she began to give any information or ask questions. She was well aware of the girl's goldfish-like attention span. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do tomorrow?"

She shrugged before sitting back on the edge of her bed, casting her eyes to the floor. Luna always tended to be the one to bring up sore issues. "No. I've tried to convince myself that I am going to do what is right and not tell the Ministry anything, but it is so hard! I don't want her to go to Azkaban?"

Luna nodded in sympathy before springing up on the beds ledge, fairly shocked that Serena caught her and placed her on the comforter instead of making her do it alone. Serena patted Luna's head before continuing her out-loud thinking process.

"But, I know that if I don't do as Raye asked, Raye and Darien could both be killed by the follower's of Voldemort." Serena sighed. "Raye also said she could do some spying if we let everything run its course."

The black feline was deeply sad to see one of her Senshi get incarcerated in the worst prison in all of history. It was like seeing one your children away, knowing that they were heading somewhere foul and cruel. Yet, she could do nothing about it, so Luna did what she did best: damage control.

"I think that Raye also wants to go to Azkaban as a form of repentance." Serena continued, thinking of the final moment's she shared with Raye. Then she began to think of other things, like Draco's appearance at the trial. Surely he would have been called upon, since it was obvious that he had spoken to Raye more than anyone else in all of Hogwarts had. He had probably talked to her more than Darien. "Harry told me that in Little Hangleton she had asked him to attack her."

"She feels guilty for something she cannot control." Luna sighed and felt even more depressed than before. The Senshi finally had their memories and they were all separated, some by countries and others by bars. "We need to focus on what we are going to do now that Amy is back in France and Raye will be in Azkaban. This could be serious if Voldemort returns again without all the Senshi present."

Serena knew Luna was right to focus on the future, but the future just appeared so bleak and desolate that Serena wanted absolutely nothing to do with it at the moment. What would they do now that Amy was back at home in France? Lita had gotten tickets to all the Bulgarian Quidditch games, courtesy of Viktor Krum, so she would be gone a great majority of the summer holiday. At least Mina did not seem to have many plans, aside from hanging out with long-time boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, so she would be more readily available should problems arise. Writing letters was always an option, yet seemed so inappropriate considering the terms and circumstances upon which they would be written.

In that moment, an owl flew into the room, dropping a letter at Serena's feet. She looked up to stare at it for a moment, fairly surprised that an owl just gave her a letter, but a nudge from Luna made Serena fall back into reality and look to the letter lying on the tan carpet. It was a blank envelope, causing her to be a bit apprehensive about opening it, but she hesitantly peeled it apart. Luna watched as Serena cupped a hand around her mouth, staring at the parchment with curious eyes.

It was from Dumbledore.

* * *

Draco wrote his closing statement on the bottom of the parchment, along with his signature, before folding the letter in half and placing it in an envelope. He frowned a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar, something he knew his dear friend would need. After looking at the letter and the chocolate, it was almost impossible for him to close the envelope. Writing letters was the only way they could communicate. It was the only way he could talk to her.

He did not expect to become best friends with a girl, much less one who was the offspring of a Death Eater like himself. To be honest, Draco did not expect for Raye to even be alive after the Third Task. She had seen Voldemort, been within inches of him, and she came back. For once in his life, Draco actually felt thankful to whatever higher being that was watching over them. However, he could not help but wonder if perhaps dying would have been easier for her than to suffer in the depths of Azkaban.

The day he returned home from school Draco received a message from the Ministry, asking him to make an appearance at Raye's trial. His father had told him not to ask for her release or say anything that could bring suspicion. If Lucius Malfoy's only son was seen sympathizing with a Death Eater, disastrous things could befall their family. Draco knew that his father had a hard time convincing the Ministry he was not a Death Eater the first time, and if he screwed up, it could all be over.

But, also according to his father, the Minister of Magic was very adamant about Voldemort not returning at all. He refused to believe it. If that was the case, what would Fudge do when witnesses claimed to see Raye and Cedric dead at the scene and Raye's new Dark Mark? Could he be so powerful as to completely dismiss the obvious? Draco had asked his father this very question. He had said that Fudge is convinced that Raye is mentally unstable and she killed Cedric herself before ending her own life. Fudge thinks that Harry would have died too, but he was 'lucky'.

He had not been there, but what would Fudge make of the mysterious girl's that brought back Harry, Raye, and Cedric? Everyone had the same story, even Pansy. Would that be a lie too? Was it only a figment of everyone's imagination? Sometimes Draco got physically ill thinking of the stupidity that leads their world. Their leader was blind to the facts, and apparently, very scared of them too.

Draco finally sealed the letter before tying it to his owl's leg. He felt bad for the thing, considering it had to fly to Azkaban.

He was not looking forward to going to the trial tomorrow, scared at what he would find. The Dementors were not pretty things, and so far Raye had been trapped in a tower full of them for six days. It is said that the monsters feed on happy thoughts, but if there are no happy thoughts, then what do they take? Raye had the most miserable mind he had yet to cross over, and he had not even been inside of it. He was very happy he was not a Legilimens, or else he would be subjected to some things he was not ready to see.

Draco took one last glance out of his window before going down to dinner, feeling the edges of the phoenix pendent in his pocket along the way.

* * *

**End of Prologue**

I know it is short, but it is the premise. The next chapter will be up soon, sometime after Thanksgiving. I have four papers due for school the day after the break, and those take top priority.

-ROF


	2. Chapter One

Alright guys, I'm back! I'm sorry for the long hiatus, but I got married in January and started school again, so my life has been hectic! I worked really hard on this chapter and made it very long to make up for it!

This chapter is Raye's trial. I did not have much to go on for the Wizengamot except Harry's trial, so I used a lot of stuff from that. In my story, poor Harry see's Courtroom 10 two times!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love it and it really makes me work harder!

* * *

**_Revolution_**

**Chapter One**

Cedric Diggory spun his glass slowly between his hands, watching as the brown liquid sloshed back and forth between its decorated confines. So much had changed since his sixth year at Hogwarts. As much as he loved his school and peers, a part of him wondered if it could ever be the same again. His mind then changed gears. Cedric did not know if he would be able to roam the halls his final year at Hogwarts without thinking about the fight with Voldemort in the Little Hangleton cemetery.

It was strange, knowing that you have died and mysteriously come back to life. He had always wondered how Harry Potter felt, surviving the Killing Curse with only a scar on his brow. Now it seemed as though they were on the same page, sharing a special connection that no one else in the world could possibly understand.

Except for that Slytherin girl. The traitor.

What was even more mind-boggling than his life being given back to him was the circumstances upon which it was returned. Who were those strange girls? Everyone spoke of them and the angel who healed them in her blinding light. Cedric owed these girls his very life and was very frustrated at not getting an opportunity to express his gratitude.

"Cedric, are you alright? You haven't spoken to me in the last five minutes."

The voice of his girlfriend, Mina Ackerman, brought the young boy back into reality. He was unaware that the soldier of Venus, a girl who had been brought into his world through a fierce battle ending in death, one of the girls that saved him in Little Hangleton, was sitting only inches away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mina." Cedric rubbed his eyes with his fingers and slouched in his chair. He felt bad for poor Mina, considering he had been doing this to her since they returned home for summer break. It was just hard adjusting back to normal life after you find out you were killed by the most evil wizard of all time. He slipped a hand across the table and covered Mina's with his. "I've been ignoring you. I just can't help but think about that night."

Unbeknownst to Cedric, Mina knew exactly what he was talking about, for she had been there. She had even killed a man out of revenge for his death! However, she was a composed girl, one who had already been through death and rebirth with vivid memory, and Mina was willing to wait out the tough period with her boyfriend. It was difficult dealing with sensitive topics, such as death, especially when the only reason you came back to the realm of the living was by pure luck.

"Have you been sleeping?" She queried, looking at Cedric's face closely. "You have bags under your eyes."

The boy self-consciously looked at the tea in his glass to see his reflection. "It's strange, Mina. I have not been able to sleep since the graveyard. Of course I fall asleep for moments, but again, only moments."

"I'd gander it's because you are still in shock. The Mediwitch said it might take a while for it to pass…"

Cedric sighed deeply and let go of her hand, falling back into his seat. It was not shock, nor was it fear that kept him awake these past nights. The realization that he had _died_ compelled him to lie awake into the wee hours of the morning, not that he feared He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was alive and back for vengeance. What's more, he felt urged to ask the Slytherin girl why she set him up, ask why she led him and Potter to their deaths.

"Will you be ready for the trial tomorrow, Cedric?" Mina asked quietly, not wanting nosey eavesdroppers to overhear their conversation. The entire magical realm had been on its toes since the revival of Voldemort, and anything concerning it tended to scare most people. "I know it will probably be a little difficult to see her so soon…"

While Mina realized what the circumstances were behind Raye's employment under Voldemort, she was also sympathetic to the fact Cedric was not. As far as she knew, Cedric hated Raye. If given chance he might duel her himself. Nothing made Cedric angrier than traitors, especially ones serving Voldemort. She frowned when she saw him look very peeved, proceeding to spin his cup between his palms again.

"I don't know if I'm ready. I mean it was only a week ago…" He grimaced. "But, I suppose my opinion does not really matter, eh? The Ministry asked me to go, so I must go."

The Ministry seemed to be very distrusting of all claims that the Sailor Senshi were at the graveyard, or even at the Quidditch Pitch after the fight with Voldemort. Mina could hardly believe the audacity of them! Everyone had seen them with their own eyes! Cedric and Raye were dead, and it was thanks to Serena's crystal that they even came back. Yet, Voldemort was not back from the dead? The Sailor Senshi had nothing to do with the rescue and revival of numerous Hogwarts students?

"Well, I'll be there with you. Every step of the way."

* * *

Serena had no idea what was going on, but she knew she had to contact Mina and Lita immediately to give them the latest from Dumbledore.

The letter had come as a surprise. She was not expecting to hear from him for a while, at least until they saw one another at the trial. However, here she was receiving Owl Post from him, telling her to make a quick change of plans. Sometimes the man could be rather inconvenient, but Serena knew it was all in good taste and hurried so arrangements could be made.

She decided to phone Mina first, because Lita did not have a phone and only accepted contact through Owl Post. Mina's father was a muggle, so he was a bit wary of only using owls as a form of communication. She pressed the phone to her ear and waited for her friend to pick up, wanting to speak to someone urgently about Dumbledore's correspondence. Serena was then very thankful for having a muggle mother.

"Hello?"

Serena sighed of relief when a familiar voice rang in her ears. "Hey, Mina. This is Serena. We have to change plans regarding the trial tomorrow."

"Why?" She could hear Mina rummaging through some things, presumably her closet. "I was getting my stuff ready so I could be there on time tomorrow."

"So you are alone?"

Serena could hear the sound of a door closing on the other line, signaling to Serena that Mina had sealed herself somewhere quiet. "Yes. I am alone in my room. Just got back from lunch with Cedric. What's going on?"

"I just got a letter from Dumbledore. He has asked that we not arrive as a big group to the trial."

"Why?"

Serena huffed. "Well, I don't know. Maybe he is concerned people will put two and two together and figure out we are the girls from the Quidditch Pitch? I mean, we look exactly the same when we are transformed."

"At least most of our hair color is different this time. In Tokyo it was entirely too obvious." She admitted. "Whatever. Let's just do what he says. Anything else in the letter?"

Serena skimmed the letter and paced about her room, Luna watching her anxiously from the bed. "He also said that after the trial he wants us all to stay behind and meet outside the courtroom. Professor McGonagall has something for us."

"That it?" Mina sounded impatient, which was not surprising with Dumbledore's strange and cryptic messages. "Nothing else?"

"He also said not to tell Harry about any of this."

Mina sighed into the phone, and unknown to Serena, opened up a vial of toenail polish and began giving herself a pedicure. "Ok. Well, I will just go to the trial with Cedric then. He will be a bloody wreck tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Serena hung up the phone and fell onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow. Luna crept up beside her and stared unblinking, wondering how she could try and fix the numerous problems arising in a short amount of time. Besides that she could hear Artemis in the room next door fighting with Sammy. It appeared that the small boy would never do well with cats, no matter which life it was.

"Serena, are you alright?"

The blonde groaned. No, she was not alright at all. She was very confused. Why did Dumbledore want them to all arrive separately? Surely it was not because people might suspect them for the mysterious girls in the Quidditch Pitch. But, if that was not the case, then what could it be? On another note, why did he want to meet them to meet Professor McGonagall after the trial? Why would he want them to keep it a secret from Harry?

"I'm just tired, Luna. I mean, what are we supposed to do? I don't want to lie and send my best friend to Azkaban. But, I know if I don't, Voldemort will kill her." She felt tears form at the edges of her eyes. "I know what the clear choice is, but it does not mean it is the easiest."

Luna sat and watched Serena for a while, knowing that nothing she had to say would bring comfort to her charge. This was a battle Serena would have to face alone; a battle between doing what her heart wants and doing what her heart knew needed to be done.

* * *

The sun rose earlier that morning it seemed, waking Serena from her restless slumber. Usually, she was a deep sleeper, unable to be woken by anything less than a rampaging Hippogriff, but today was different. She glanced at the clock and realized she had an hour to get ready before heading to the Ministry.

Since they were all arriving separately, Mina and Cedric were getting there via floo network, whilst she arrived a few moments later by the same means. Lita was going to fly, considering she loved flying her broom any chance she got. She figured as long as they did not arrive _together_ Dumbledore would be pleased.

Serena decided to look her very best for the trial, out of respect for Raye and her fellow classmates. She decided on a pink skirt and sandals, matching a lacy, white top with her hair in pigtails. It was probably nicer than what most would wear to a trial in the Ministry, but she did not care. Serena just wanted this day to be over with more than anything else.

Her mother had prepared a breakfast for her, consisting of eggs and buttered toast. While her mother was a muggle, she was sympathetic to the magical world in which her husband and kids lived and knew that today would be especially hard for her daughter. Watching one of your classmates go to prison, especially wizard prison, must be difficult, especially if you have to testify against them.

"So, how are you going to get to the Ministry? Do I need to drive you?" Irene asked her daughter with a smile, ignoring the downtrodden expression she received in return.

"No, I'm going by floo powder."

"Is that the stuff you throw in the fireplace? That still does not seem like a reliable form of transport to me." Irene huffed and put her skillet in the sink to be washed. "In any case, you must finish breakfast before you leave. I will not have my only daughter going to any trial hungry!"

Serena grimaced and stared at the plate before her. She was not hungry at all, which was a sharp contrast to her usual everyday behavior. However, to appease her mother's wishes, Serena munched on the toast and stirred her eggs around in small piles to make it appear as if she had eaten, and kissed her mom farewell on the cheek before departing.

"Bye, mum. I'll be back later."

Irene watched as her daughter threw the floo powder in the fireplace and yelled 'Ministry of Magic!' before disappearing from sight.

Serena somehow managed to land on her feet at the Ministry, being greeted by many people all walking in the direction of a giant golden statue, depicting a wizard, witch, goblin, centaur, and house-elf spouting water into the pool beneath it. Behind the statue Serena could see a pair of golden gates, beside it a security booth, a man talking to each person one at a time before sending them to the lift. Serena realized that many of these people were probably here for the trial.

The blonde girl almost screamed when she felt a hand grab her shoulder, turning around to be met with an unfamiliar face. By the look of him he was a Ministry employee, carrying a clipboard and a scowl upon his face.

"What is your name?" He grunted.

Serena looked around the other fireplaces and realized that other wizards were walking around with clipboards too, one to each fireplace. She figured it was procedure.

"Serena White." She watched him scribble down her name.

"Are you here to meet anyone?"

"No, I am alone." Serena figured this was the reason Dumbledore told them to come separately, but why would they be doing this? "I am here to watch the trial concerning Raye Chernicova."

The man snorted. "So is everyone else. Go to the gates and Mr. Munch will direct you to the lift."

Serena grumbled on the mans evident rudeness and made her way to the gates, wrapping her arms around herself. It sure was cold in the building, and she regretted not bringing a sweater. In the distance she saw Hermione, and before going to the gates she ran to greet her friend.

"Hey, Hermione!" Serena greeted the girl with a hug. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

The Gryffindor girl shrugged and the pair began walking to the gates and security booth. "I suppose they are both already in the courtroom. Since Harry was directly involved I figured he was summoned earlier than most of us. Are you supposed to testify today?"

Serena nodded numbly. "I believe so. I don't think they would have summoned me otherwise."

"I saw Mina Ackerman and Cedric Diggory a few moments ago. They were walking through the gates right before I saw you." Hermione grimaced and pulled out her wand, for she was next in line at the security booth. "I bet he is going to have some things to say. His retelling of the story in the graveyard is likely to scare everyone."

"Yeah." Serena muttered and watched as the security guard, Mr. Munch, took Hermione's wand to register it. "I bet Rita is going to be all over this event."

Serena gave Mr. Munch her wand next, but did not miss Hermione chuckle. When they made it through check-in and were directed to the lift, Serena questioned her.

"Why did you laugh at the mention of Rita?"

Hermione smiled at the thought. "I figured out how Rita seemed to know everything about everything last year. She is an unregistered Animagus."

"A what?" Serena asked, unsure of this term. She knew that Amy was also an Animagus, but she was unaware you actually had to register as one.

"The Ministry of Magic keeps a registry of all the known Animagi. Amy is a registered Animagus because her name is on the registry. However, Rita's name is not on the list, and if the Ministry knew about it she would be in a heap of trouble." Hermione grinned. "So, I talked her into leaving Harry and the rest of Hogwarts alone or I'd tell on her for being unregistered. Apparently there are severe consequences for unregistered Animagi."

Serena gave a hearty laugh as they entered the lift, Hermione signaling it to go to level nine. Mr. Munch told them to go to level nine and take a case of stairs on the left to Courtroom Ten. The others in the lift were apparently heading the same direction, because level nine was the only level signaled.

"I can't believe it!" Serena smiled. "I just wish I wasn't so miserable so I could enjoy it more."

Hermione frowned. "She deserves this trial. Raye led Cedric and Harry to Voldemort!"

Everyone in the elevator recoiled at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Serena had forgotten that Hermione did not know of her alternate identity, nor did she know of the circumstances of Raye's servitude to Voldemort. In response she remained silent, walking quietly when the lift stopped at their location and shut behind them when all were out.

They all walked up the stone stairwell, being directed by more Ministry employees who guarded a door on the ground level, which Hermione told her was the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Hermione and Serena kept close as they arrived in the corridor leading to Courtroom Ten, eyeing the torches and heavy, wooden doors at the end. When they got to the doors a man opened them wide for everyone to file in, giving Hermione and Serena a view of the entire courtroom.

The room was square, dark stone and torches accenting the dreary atmosphere and rows of seats lining the walls, cascading down seven more rows before stopping at flat ground. In the center of the room, the very isle they stood upon when they arrived led to the middle of the floor below where a chair covered in chains sat. Serena stifled a gasp when she thought of Raye sitting in that chair, being eyed by everyone in the room.

There were already many people there, all of which were scattered about in their selective groups. She noticed Mina and Cedric sitting with the rest of the Diggory's, all there to support Cedric no doubt. The blonde waved from her seat to Serena, giving the most hopeful smile she could muster. Serena returned it and followed Hermione to their seats with Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Serena." Harry greeted with a hug, squeezing her tighter than Serena expected. She figured it was nerves and greeted Ron quickly before taking a seat.

Across the room from their group, Serena recognized Draco Malfoy with his father, Lucius. The young Slytherin looked somber, his pale eyes looking at the chair in the center of the room with great sadness. Serena felt for Draco, realizing that he must be thinking about many things. It was common knowledge, although not always recognized by authorities, that Lucius was a Death Eater, so Draco probably eyed that chair with foreboding feelings. On top of it all, he knew that in moments one of his closest friends (if Raye was indeed considered a friend) would be bound in chains to a chair, doomed to suffer in Azkaban for a long while.

A man walked into the room, causing a lot of racket among the crowd. He was tall, with wide shoulders and pointed chin. His hair was dark, and face almost foreign. He wore a fine suit, and it was not until Darien walked in behind him that Serena realized who the man was. She watched as they took a seat next to the Malfoy's, Darien looking almost as somber as Draco did.

"That's Mr. Chernicova!" Hermione hissed to the group, grabbing Ron's forearm roughly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What a foul man!"

"Lay off, Hermione!" Ron shook his arm free. "Bout ripped my arm clean off, you did!"

"Shut it, Ron." Hermione took a few moments to regain her composure. "The sight of him just infuriates me almost as much as seeing Lucius Malfoy!"

"Wanker." Ron motioned to the man across the courtroom with his head before looking back to the entrance. "Hey, look. Lita made it on time after all. I figured she would be in Bulgaria with Viktor and his lot."

Serena shoved Ron. "It hasn't been that long since school, Ron! This is important!"

The blonde stood up and made her way to her friend, who was currently looking at the chair with chains with great apprehension. Serena put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze before enveloping Lita in a hug.

"This is going to be harder than I thought it would be." Lita muttered, turning back to the center of the courtroom. "Raye will be in that chair in a bit."

"I know." Serena sighed. "And I get to testify against her."

* * *

Raye stood in a shower, watching as water ran from her scalp, down her arms, and finally to the tile beneath her feet. Since she was the first juvenile convicted as a Death Eater, the Ministry did not quite now how to proceed. They thought it unfair to treat her as an adult, because she was in their eyes a child. The Ministry had her transported her in the company of Dementors and Ministry staff, brought to a washroom in the back, and told her to clean up. It felt nice, for she hadn't taken a shower since before the Third Task.

"Miss? Are you ok?" A woman called from somewhere in the room, her shadow on the green curtain. The Ministry put her in there to make sure she did not escape. But, again, they did not know how to proceed with her being a child. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Raye responded, running her fingers through her hair. The woman that was to help her was kind, but she could see the fear in her eyes. She knew that this woman feared her for the ties she shared with Voldemort. What scared her more was what the world would think after she was condemned to Azkaban today. After this, she would never be able to roam the streets of Hogsmeade without people staring at her in conviction. She could not visit Madame Puddifoots or Zonko's Joke Shop with Draco again, or go to Hogwarts with her friends…

It was not until she stepped out of the shower that Raye realized she was crying. She squeezed the towel around her body and turned her back to the Ministry woman, who got to see the dark scars marring her once porcelain back.

"You're d-dress in over t-there." She motioned to a black dress with long sleeves, green, belled-sleeves starting at the elbow. A pair of black heels and a silver necklace sat on a shelf next to the hanging dress. Raye wiped her face of the tears and walked over to her clothes, making the woman turn around for decency. The girl frowned. She was not going to run away. She had a mission to accomplish.

The dress had probably come from her father, looking at the fine material and expensive necklace. She put on her clothes and turned to the Ministry official, clearing her throat to give her the signal she was dressed. The woman looked frightened still, jumping at the noise.

"Will you dry my hair?" Raye stuck out both of her empty palms. "I cannot without my wand."

The woman did as asked, muttering a few words before flicking blue light at the girl's head. Raye nodded in thanks and ran her fingers through her hair to untangled knots. The woman watched her anxiously the entire time, as if expecting her conjure up a horrid curse in moments. Raye smoothed out her dress.

"Tell them I am ready to proceed."

* * *

Serena watched as the courtroom filled up, with people she both knew and did not know alike. It was worrisome, thinking about the future. Lita sat quietly beside her, not speaking so much a word. When the heavy, wooden doors opened again, the courtroom stood on its feet.

A group of witches and wizards walked in, filling up the highest level of chairs and booths that looked directly onto the floor. They wore plum-colored robes, an elaborate silver 'W' on the left chest. Hermione nudged Serena and whispered.

"That portly man there, the one with gray hair… that is Cornelius Fudge. He is the Minister of Magic." Hermione frowned as she watched the Wizengamot all take their seats, motioning to the crowd to sit down as well. "He is disregarding everything that happened in Little Hangleton. Apparently, he thinks Harry is lying. The only reason he is putting Raye Chernicova on trial I'd guess is to save himself from grief."

The doors opened again to reveal two Dementors, floating off the ground in their creepy fashion, standing beside a girl clad in black. The room held their breath as they watched the creatures escort the accused to the chair in the center, the chains magically binding themselves around her when she took a seat. Her eyes went to Draco Malfoy, and he looked away in discomfort.

Serena looked on as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, stood up and began to speak.

"We are here today to hold a trial for Raye Chericova, in regards to the events transpiring on the night of June twenty-fourth, roughly around seven in the evening during the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament." He then just looked at Raye, using a loud voice as he spoke. "You are accused of attempted murder of two Hogwarts students, tampering with Ministry equipment and personnel, and conspiracy against the wizarding world for working with former Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., to make it appear as though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Serena watched as her friend's lips quivered.

The courtroom began whispering until Cornelius Fudge silenced them with a hand. Lita felt butterflies in her stomach, and would have thrown up if there had been an appropriate time. She had known Raye for a long time, both as a friend and a comrade. It was horrible watching her be interrogated and bonded to a chair.

"Do you have anyone to defend you or call to your witness?" Fudge looked down upon the crowd, knowing that no one would come to the girl's defense. Serena looked across the room to her father, who stood up in his place beside Lucius Malfoy. Darien rested his head on his hands, which were buckled beneath his chin.

"I, Demitri Alexandrovich Chernicova, will speak on her behalf." Demitri Chernicova's deep voice rang throughout the room, his shoes making a great deal of noise with every step he took down the stairs to his daughter. Raye looked at him with wide eyes, looking at her father in surprise at his sudden defense. She looked to Draco's father, who was smiling, knowing that they must have come up with something. Voldemort must have appreciated her work. "I am, after all, her father. She is not of age."

Lita nudged Serena's arm, making a questionable face in response to the events. When they all spoke in Dumbledore's office, Raye was almost positive her father would not come to the rescue. After all, how could they defend a girl who tried to murder two students? The brunette leaned to Serena's ear, making sure to be very quiet as she spoke.

"They must have found an out." She stared at Demitri with contempt, remembering the graveyard. "He would not sacrifice his reputation further unless he could get Raye out of Azkaban."

Serena shrugged. "It makes sense. That evil man would only help her if it meant trying to collect what dignity he has left in the eyes of the world!"

The Court Scribe, Percy, was writing madly, recording the newest events. The crowd murmured in wonder, curious as to what would happen next. Everything seemed so uncertain. The Ministry of Magic had never convicted a witch of wizard under the age of seventeen, so the end result was both frightening for the accused and Ministry alike. If they were too harsh they would get severe backlash, and if the punishment were too light people would find them unreliable.

"Very well." Fudge motioned to Demitri with a hand. "Weasley will get you a seat before the proceedings continue."

Ron frowned at his brother as he watched him scamper around to locate a chair, not wanting to disappoint the Minister. He had been a major prat recently, and Ron had not entirely forgiven him. However, he knew it was not over, and recognized that he would probably pull the last straw soon.

Demitri took a seat beside his daughter, not flinching as he watched the chains contract tighter around her wrists and legs. The court got quiet again as they waited for the trial to continue.

"You are Raye Chernicova, correct?" Fudge began the interrogation.

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Fudge then looked to Demitri. "As the father of a child not of age, I will ask you for permission to speak to Raye Chernicova before your testimony."

"I must politely decline you permission until I get a chance to speak." The court began muttering at this blatant refusal of the Minister's wishes. "I believe the court needs to understand a few things before casting judgment upon my daughter."

Serena unconsciously gripped the sides of her skirt, anxious as to what the future held in store. What exactly did Demitri have to say about Raye? What could possibly change the minds of the jury?

"Permission to speak." Fudge grunted, a little upset about being shot down. But, he realized he sat himself up for it, considering he was the one who asked for permission. Having a trial for an underage Death Eater was proving to be rather taxing.

Demitri stood from his seat. "Five years ago, only a year before Raye was to start her education at Durmstrang Institute, her mother fell gravely ill. Her health continued to fail, and in the middle of Raye's first year she died."

Draco looked at Raye in the center of the room, her eyes looking to the floor. Truth be known, he knew what Mr. Chernicova and his father were up to. However, his instructions were specific. Voldemort had other plans for her. He knew that Raye was mysteriously brought back to life after he accidentally killed her. Voldemort also had a suspicion that Raye might know of the girls who brought her back. If so, the Dark Lord wanted that power, and what he wanted, he received. Unless it was Harry Potter.

"The following years have been exceedingly difficult for both of my children, especially Raye. She cut herself off from friends and students her age. I worked at the Ministry in Moscow, so I was not home much. When I was offered a job at my current position here in London, I thought it would be in her best interest to move. Maybe she could get a fresh start.

"I was not home, or much involved in her life upon arriving here I'll admit. She is at an impressionable age, her mind ready to take whatever instruction given." He paused for a moment, adding a considerable amount of drama to his tale, Serena noted. "Even if that means following the instruction of a former Death Eater."

The courtroom was still, listening to Demitri with great interest. Hermione frowned, noticing that he had everyone under a trance somewhat. They seemed to believe everything he said! She glanced at Harry beside her, unsure of what to make of his stony glare. He almost seemed… sympathetic to Raye's story.

"What I urge you to do, honorable Wizengamot, is to please demonstrate mercy towards my fifteen year-old daughter, Raye Chernicova. For as Jesus Christ once muttered in his final moments on the cross 'Father, forgive them; for they know not what they do'."

The room was silent as the man took his seat next to his daughter, who he knows looked at him with wide, curious eyes. In this moment, Draco watched carefully, knowing that during this part of the trial, Raye would be tempted to peer into her father's thoughts, wondering what he had up his sleeve. It was all working perfectly. Mr. Chernicova's skills in public speaking and use of intellect surely helped sway the controversial trial. The question of her being young, the first ever to potentially be sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban, loomed in the back of everyone's mind.

"Mr. Chernicova, why should we show this young girl mercy?" Dolores Umbridge asked.

Demitri used his persuasive ways again. "In the words of William Shakespeare, 'The quality of mercy is not strain'd, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven  upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: It blesseth him that gives and him that takes."

Fudge looked into the crowd, his eyes landing on Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived stared at him back, not relenting under his intimidating gaze. Amelia pounded her gavel, gaining the attention of everyone else in the courtroom. "In order to get a perspective of the evening in which the stated events occurred, we shall question those who we believe had the best account of the evening. First to question, Harry Potter."

Everyone turned quickly to look at the boy, who cleared his throat and made his way down to steps to the center of the floor. Everyone was looking at him, and Percy was continuing to write down every audible breath in the room. Harry stopped on the opposing side of Raye, looking down at her still form in the chair.

"You are Harry Potter, correct?" Asked Amelia Bones.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You claim to be at Little Hangleton graveyard on the night of June twenty-fourth, where Raye Chernicova is also assumed to have been. Is this true?" She queried, looking at him over her spectacles with a paper in her hands.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry continued to be polite, although he was uncomfortable under the gazes of all these people. However, he was happy at the chance to potentially warn the world of the return of Voldemort, considering the Ministry had been doing everything they could to cover it up.

"Mr. Potter, will you kindly inform the court on how you ended up at Little Hangleton cemetery?"

He took a deep breath. "It was during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. I got to the end of the maze, and Cedric and I grabbed the Cup together. But, it was a portkey, and we were then taken to the cemetery."

Fudge took the opportunity to question. "Who did you meet at the cemetery?"

"Peter Pettigrew…" Harry swallowed. "And Voldemort."

The courtroom began to chatter amongst themselves, questioning why the young Potter dared to say the Dark Lord's name. Amelia began to bang her gavel madly, trying to regain the attention of those in the room. Harry smirked, watching as the Ministry's perfect cover-up fell to pieces. These people _had_ to believe him. Why would they not?

"Surely you jest about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning?" Fudge chuckled, laughing at Harry. Dolores Umbridge laughed as well, casting a condescending gaze down to Harry. "That is outrageous. We seek the truth here, Mr. Potter."

"That is the truth!" Harry hollered back. "I saw him with my own eyes."

"I'm sure you did, Mr. Potter." Umbridge joked, looking back to Raye and Harry. "Now, forgetting your obvious lies, who else appeared in the cemetery?"

"Death Eaters." Harry grunted at the Ministry personnel for denying his claim. He then looked to Raye, his eyes remorseful for what he had to do. However, he remembered her words, knowing that he must follow her instructions. "And Raye."

_"Harry, you must tell them everything as it happened." She had said. _

"Voldemort gave her the Dark Mark and commended her for a job well done!" Harry looked at the girl with apology. "By this time, Cedric had been killed by Peter Pettigrew."

_"Even if it pains you to say it, knowing that I might possibly go to Azkaban, you must say everything. Tell them I did everything."_

"Voldemort would have killed me too, but he couldn't." Harry knew what to say. He could not tell them she was an Animagus, for then she would for sure go to Azkaban. Raye also advised him not to say her father was in the cemetery. If he got convicted, she no longer had a link to information regarding Voldemort. As much as he wanted to rat them all out, he saw Raye's point. They hardly believed him as it was. "Then the Sailor Senshi showed up."

Fudge let out a hardy laugh, causing the other Interrogators to laugh along with the exception of Amelia. The crowd chuckled quietly too, as if they only did to appease Fudge.

"Those girls? The ones in uniforms I heard so much about?" Fudge banged his hand on the table before him. "I wish you students would stop these stories! As I said before, we are an institution of truth!"

"It's not a lie!"

"Oh, bollocks." Fudge waved a hand, as if shooing him away. "I don't have time for this. Mr. Potter, do you have anything else to say about Miss Chernicova

Harry bit his lip. "She died too. She saved Sailor Moon from the Killing Curse!"

"That is enough of your lies!" Umbridge howled.

"Dolores…" Fudge calmed her with a hand. "Mr. Potter, please take a seat before you dig yourself a deeper hole."

Harry frowned and stomped back to his seat, livid at the disbelief and embarrassment the Ministry dumped upon him. Hermione put a hand on his forearm in sympathy, but his eyes were on Serena, who watched her best friend being tried in agony. Amelia banged her gavel again, making the courtroom silent.

"Next, we call upon Cedric Diggory."

Mina watched her boyfriend stand up, shaking her hands of his arms before walking down the steps much like Harry did. As he got closer to Raye, Cedric only felt more hatred for her. Every step added to the loathing he had towards the young Slytherin. He hated to say it, but he wanted her to go to Azkaban. She was a traitor. Raye Chernicova gave them up to Voldemort. She was his slave.

"Are you Cedric Diggory?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

She wrote something down. "Were you in Little Hangleton graveyard the night of June twenty-fourth?"

"Yes." He looked at Raye harshly, making her turn her gaze down to the ground again.

"Was Mr. Harry Potter with you?"

"Yes."

Amelia looked at him sternly. "Was Miss Raye Chernicova there as well?"

"Yes."

Fudge took this opportunity to jump in. "What was Miss Chernicova doing there?"

"She led us to death." He began to grow passionate, all of his anger coming out in this moment. "Raye led us to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names! She is a traitor! I DIED BECAUSE OF HER!"

The room recoiled from Cedric's outburst. In the stands, Mina began to cry, rubbing away her tears with a pale hand. This was so unlike Cedric. He was being so cruel.

"More nonsense about You-Know-Who?" Dolores laughed. "I think all of you children have a plot against this young girl."

"What!" Cedric exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

Amelia cleared her throat. "Tell me, Mr. Diggory, what was Miss Chernicova like at Hogwarts? Did she have any friends?"

"No." He grumbled. "She was mean to everyone so no one wanted to speak with her. The only person who got a moment alone with that traitor is Draco Malfoy."

"They were in the same house." Fudge observed. He had a lot to lose in this trial. He could not have people thinking Voldemort was back! It would cause chaos! No, he had to stop this now. Lucius told him it would be this way. He had said that she would be picked on because she was an easy target, a girl with a harsh past willing to believe anything. "I think that you children are getting a kick out of tormenting this poor child."

"She betrayed us." Cedric spoke calmly. "She caused this."

Umbridge tapped her fingers on the table. "I think all you students saw a girl easily susceptible to torment and acted on it. If she had no friends at school, it explains why she went along with Barty Crouch Jr. and helped him concoct his plan of saying the Dark Lord lives among us! Any attention is better than no attention!"

Cedric swallowed. He was losing this fight. Their ability to listen to reason was blinded by their desire to cover up their mistakes and the madness that would ensue once the world knew of Voldemort's return.

"Do you have anything else to say, Mr. Diggory?" Amelia asked, not remarking on her colleges badgering him.

"I guess not." Cedric frowned. "If you are not willing to listen to reason."

The Interrogators said nothing as the boy walked back to his seat, plopping down beside Mina. He saw that her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"You were not yourself down there, Cedric." Was all she said.

Amelia flipped through her papers and looked around the crowd, eyeing her next victim. She found him, sitting next to his father and Raye Chernicova's brother, looking solemnly down to the girl in the chair.

"Draco Malfoy." She spoke, watching as he confidently got up from his seat. He turned around to see his father eyeing him, reminding him of what to say. It seemed as if their plan was working. Voldemort would think favorably of all of them if they succeeded in getting Raye out of Azkaban.

Harry and Ron frowned at the Slytherin boy from the stands, Lita joining in a few moments later. Serena just watched him with sympathy, knowing that his friendship with Raye probably meant as much to him as her relationship with Raye did.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked, repeating the same procedure she did with everyone else.

"Yes."

"As you have heard, Mr. Malfoy, there have been certain allegations against you. Word has it that you were the sole friend of Raye Chernicova at Hogwarts. Is this true?" Amelia asked.

Draco shrugged. She had been a somewhat friend with that Gryffindor girl, but it did not last very long. "I suppose so."

"How would you describe her behavior?" Fudge asked, speaking to Draco a bit nicer than he did with anyone else. Draco imagined the money lining his pockets helped.

"Lonely." He spoke, repeating what his father told him to say. The plan was working. "She did not talk much. Kind of mean."

Dolores Umbridge smiled sweetly at Draco. "So, were you her knight in shining armor, then?"

The boy's face turned pink and he crossed his arms. He wished that stupid woman would keep to herself! "If you mean I was her friend, then yes!"

Amelia Bones looked over her papers again before looking at Draco. "Did Miss Chernicova mention her deceased mother at any point in your friendship?"

"Yes."

It was Fudge's turn, and he looked ready to end it all. "Did she seem depressed or upset at the mention of her mother?"

Draco thought this a rather stupid question, but answered nonetheless. "Of course."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Amelia dismissed him, and Draco thought to himself about the plan. He had planted the seed in their minds. She was a depressed girl, driving herself mad until she no longer had control of her bearings. The Wizengamot would designate her insane, sending her to St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban. Dare he think she get well in time for school to start in September? "Serena White will be the last to come forward."

Lita looked over and saw her friends' cheeks turn white, figuring that Serena was probably going to throw up. However, she stood on weary feet and walked to the center of the room, looking at Raye with sad eyes. Her friend turned her way and they locked eyes.

Images of the fight with Voldemort began to course through her memory, switching then to the time she first met Raye at the Shrine in Tokyo. Serena shook her head to make the visions stop, breaking her eye contact with Raye.

"Are you Serena White?" Amelia asked.

"Yes ma'am." Serena stood straighter and concentrated. "I am Serena White."

Fudge took the opportunity to take over. Lita could not help but think what an attention hog he was. "We have heard you were friends with Raye Chernicova for a short while at Hogwarts. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Umbridge looked at Serena with a fake smile. "Why did you cease being friends with Raye Chernicova?"

_"Serena, I was a mean person. I did terrible things."_

"She did not want to be friends with me." Serena bit her lip. "And I did not want to be friends with her anymore."

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and tried very hard not to cry. She just loved her friends so much! This was the worst pain she had ever felt, even worse than when she found out her Senshi had lost their memories. At least she did not have to spread lies!

_"Serena, I was not a good friend to you."_

"Did she act sad, lonely?" Fudge asked her, but her emotions were out of control so the words seemed garbled. It was happening in slow motion.

_"Serena, I almost killed Harry."_

"Yes, she was upset, depressed." Serena rubbed her face, fearing that tears were going to fall. "She was very unhappy. Raye was mean to everyone. She did not want friends. I only tried to be her friend to be nice!"

Amelia banged the gavel. "Thank you. That will be all."

Serena retreated back to her seat, tears coursing down her face. Lita rubbed her back in comfort, Hermione watching suspiciously from the other side of Harry. Something was going on here, she just knew it.

"We are going to recess for five minutes and return with a verdict."

The Wizengamot left, allowing two Dementors to come inside the courtroom and watch over Raye. Demitri returned to his seat beside Lucius Malfoy, both of them whispering. Serena watched them closely, knowing that there was more going on over there than casual conversation. Lita noticed it too, nodding her head towards them in disgust.

"Those two are plotting something over there." Lita frowned. "And I'm sure Draco is in on it too."

"If Raye did this much for Voldemort I'm sure he'd want her back in his services." Serena hated the thought. "Not to mention I'm sure he found out she came back to life. I'll bet he is curious."

"I think Demitri and Lucius are trying to get the Wizengamot to say Raye is mad." They overheard Hermione say. "It is like in the Muggle world. Someone can get a lighter sentence pleading insanity. But, since she is not of age, the court can determine it for her."

"Besides, I'm sure it won't look good for Fudge if he throws a fifteen year-old girl in Azkaban." Ron quipped in agreement.

The Wizengamot returned moments later, their very presence making everyone in the room silent. Amelia picked up her gavel and looked everyone in the eye.

"Our verdict is that Miss Raye Chernicova is clinically mad, making her unable to control her actions when confronted by Barty Crouch Jr., a former Death Eater, to sabotage the Triwizard Tournament. Her mental capabilities were impaired, making her unable to see between right and wrong. Miss Chernicova will be admitted into the psychiatric ward in St. Mungo's until August, and at that time she will be evaluated to check her current mental status. If she is deemed sane and cured of all ailments, she will be allowed to resume her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Court adjourned."

Amelia banged her gavel, silencing the room for the last time.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Next time we see what Dumbledore wants and we learn about the Order of the Phoenix!

My previous statement here was corrected by Yami Nocturna. Thank you for correcting me!

-ROF


	3. Chapter Two

Hello, everyone! I got this chapter out _much_ faster this time around. This story has been stuck in my head for days and it is driving me crazy! I know I might be saying this too soon, but I have been thinking about Book 6 a lot as well!

Anyway, this chapter deals with the aftermath of the trial, and the girls being brought to the Order.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **Yami Noctura** (Thank you so much for all of your help! Like I said, my source was must have been very wrong or taught wrong, so I appreciate you telling me the correct way to do Russian names! I am debating going back and revising every chapter on this story (and the one before) on the 'Chernicova' issue, but I am afraid it might confuse some people. What do you think?) **Rainbow Ichi **(Thank you for your kind review. I'm glad this story is as exciting to someone else as it is to me!) **Chibi-Cola** (Thank you for reviewing and the congrats! :) I'm actually having a good time with Cedric and Hermione's characters, especially Cedric because he is supposed to have died, now I get to make stuff up as we move along!) **Digital Moon Fighter **(Yes, this is centered around the Order. And Amy is in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!) **Rena H.M.** (I'm having a hard time making my fave character go bad, but it is necessary. At least I was able to keep her out of prison! Thank you for reviewing!) **agorophobia** (Thank you for the review and congrats! Yeah, I'm glad that I could at least get her out of Azkaban. I'm already writing her as a bad guy! lol. And I love Raye/Draco, but I'm trying to ease into the relationship. That's one reason why I want to continue the series, so everyone will be older and couples galore!:)) **Airlady** (Oh, yes! This trial was full of hidden agendas. I loved it! lol. Thank you for reviewing!) **wildflower1014** (Yes, they will join the order. And I'm glad Raye didn't go to prison too! Thanks for the review!)

Now onward!

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Two**

"Well, I can't tell if that verdict is better or worse than Azkaban." Serena remarked to Lita as they exited Courtroom Ten. Of course, skipping out of Azkaban was always better than actually going, but she was bitter. Hermione had already left with Ron, Harry waiting by the door to bid farewell to Serena before the summer holiday commenced. He had a feeling that this summer holiday would be far worse than his past ones for some strange reason. Not to mention he would be stuck with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and stupid Dudley for two and a half months.

Lita shrugged, herself unsure on how to feel about the Wizengamots' conclusion regarding Raye's trial. Was being admitted as clinically mad technically much better than being thrown in prison, especially since there was nothing wrong with Raye to begin with? That trial would follow her for the rest of her life, even after they destroyed Voldemort and freed the world from his hands. She clinched her fists as she thought about the Death Eaters and Voldemort influencing her friend, making her do things for the sake of her life and brother. Oh, how she wanted to beat them within inches of their lives! Lita often had many a dream where Sailor Jupiter brought lightening down on their souls, destroying them where they stood. She crackled her knuckles unconsciously, garnering Serena's attention.

"Are you ok, Lita?" Serena asked, getting a bit frightened by her friend's angry exterior. The brunette relinquished her fists and softened her features, realizing she was making everyone uncomfortable. "You look ready to kill someone."

"I am." She stated blandly. Lita noticed Harry by the door. "Hey, catch up with me outside. I'll let you say goodbye to Harry alone."

"Well…" Serena blushed. "You don't have to-"

"Don't snog him for too long!" Lita smirked. "We have to meet McGonagall outside, remember?"

Serena blushed as she watched Lita skip through the door, giving Harry a soft punch on the shoulder for luck. Oh, she would kill Lita after this! It was not that she did not like Harry, because she liked him more than she ought to, but it was not right. She was supposed to be with Mamoru, or Darien, in this life. That is how it was supposed to be. Luna reminded her of that numerous times, but no matter how many times she thought about it, Serena still continued to not care. This was a new life and new world. They had new destinies ahead of them now. Besides, she had talked to Darien only once since she arrived here.

She noticed that Harry seemed nervous too, his cheeks tinted pink below his eyes. He thought Serena was a wonderful person, and now that he knew her secret, he felt closer to her than he had ever before. Was he the only one aside from the other Sailor Senshi who knew? Did she trust him with her most valuable secret? These questions and more plagued his mind, but he pushed them aside as she made her way to him, looking as beautiful as she did the night of the Yule Ball in her casual attire. He could tell she was still upset form the trial, bit smiled as she smiled at him.

Since when did he become so fixated on girls? Serena in particular? They had been friends for four years, and just here recently he began to see her as a crush? Why did it take so long? What changed?

"What do you think of the verdict?" He asked nervously, not really knowing what to say to her. After a moment of silence, he asked something else. "You feeling ok?"

The blonde still felt guilty for what she said, but Raye told her to say it. She had to say it for the plan to work! But, the plan did not work. She did not go to Azkaban. However, she was still sentenced with favor in the eyes of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, which was the ultimate goal to begin with. Still, saying the horrible things she said would forever pain her, wondering if Raye had ever believed them for a second. If she had, it made her a horrible friend. No one deserved to hear those words.

"I'm alright, I suppose." She frowned. "I just feel bad for saying the things I said. It was pretty harsh."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder, making her nervously shrink away from his touch. The boy-who-lived was too embarrassed by his actions to notice, much to Serena's delight. "At least this way she might be able to come back to Hogwarts. We know she is not mad so she will pass the tests. Everything will work out. The Senshi will not be separated!"

Serena nodded and gave a small smile, trying to reassure her friend as best she could. "Well, Amy is still in France… Hopefully, we can find a way around that. We need all of us together to beat Voldemort."

Harry smiled in return, glad that Serena was beginning to look a little more optimistic. He had wondered what they would do about Amy, the Animagi from Beauxbatons Academy in France. Serena had said Amy was the group's brain, a genius. She said she was the smartest. When he asked her what the other girls were to the team, she had said Lita was the muscle because she was the strongest. Mina was the blood because she was their leader and source of morale in battle, and Raye was the heart, because she was the warrior of passion, fire, and war. Serena said that the group needed each person to be successful, like the body needed a brain, muscle, blood and a heart to function. She never told him what she was, but in the terms she offered about the girls, Harry would gander Serena was the soul. She was the driving force behind everything they did.

"Sorry, Harry, but I have to meet the girls outside." Serena apologized, feeling a little awkward. "Have a good summer holiday, alright?"

The boy-who-lived gave his friend an awkward hug, a distance between them as they leaned. He smiled and walked out the door as he left, Mina and Lita's face peeking out after Harry left. Serena was blushing, watching as her friends giggled at her expense.

"Oh, Serena has a boyfriend!" Mina teased, pulling on Lita's shirt as Serena walked over to them with her arms crossed.

"Whatever! So do you, Mina!" Serena shot back, knowing that no amount of teasing back would get the blonde to shut it. Lita grabbed Serena's shoulder and squeezed it, smiling as she did so.

"We are just playing, Serena." The brunette motioned to the door with her hand. "McGonagall is probably waiting outside. We need to go meet her before she docks points from our house when school starts again! That will really set us up to be beaten by the Slytherins!"

The trio walked outside the door, leaving Courtroom Ten behind them. There was no one outside, but there was a tabby-cat sitting in the corner. Serena marveled at the spectacle-like markings on its face, but before she could pet it, McGonagall stood in its place. Serena and Mina jumped in surprise, but Lita acted as though it never happened. Professor McGonagall was her head of house, and she had seen her transformation before in Transfiguration class. McGonagall walked towards them, holding three envelopes in her hand.

"Woah, you scared me, Professor!" Serena exclaimed. "How do you do that?"

McGonagall smiled a little and handed an envelope to each of the girls. Mina made to open it, but the Professor stopped her.

"Each of you, open these when you arrive to your homes. Meet in the spots written on your cards tomorrow at five o'clock." She straightened her tartan plaid robes. "Leave here separately. Bring no one with you tomorrow."

"What is this about, Professor?" Serena queried, a little apprehensive about this turn of events. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just do as it says and speak of this to no one. I am sorry for being so short, but these are my orders." She smiled faintly. "There is something big at work here, and Dumbledore has asked for your help. Please take what I say seriously and understand I mean not to trouble you."

The three students watched as she bid them 'Good day' before striding out of the hallway and out the door. Serena looked at the envelope in her hands, a curious look in her eyes. What the bloody hell was this about? What was so secret as to hand them envelopes and hardly exchange a word? Dumbledore must have a plan for the Senshi, a plan to protect Harry Potter and defeat Voldemort. But, why did this have to be so secret?

"You heard the woman." Mina stated and pointed dramatically towards the door leading to the stairs that would take them to floor nine. "Let's get outta here, but not leave together! After seeing those guys with the clip boards, I'm afraid that Dumbledore might know something suspicious is going on."

"Yeah, that was weird! Why are those creeps monitoring who is coming with who? Have they always done that?" Serena exclaimed, shoving her envelope in her jacket. It was almost like her pocket was on fire, knowing something forbidden and secret was in there. She wanted to open it so badly! But, she knew she had to wait.

"No, I don't think so." Lita replied. "But, who knows? The Ministry just has to say it is for precautions or it is a new procedure and it's all ok. No one asks questions after that."

They were walking down the stairs now, two men directing them to the lift. The blonde looked to her left and saw a door, one that looked like it kept something very important from the outside world. However, Serena was still upset, and it was evident on her somber features and to her concerned friends. Lita elbowed Mina and motioned to their leader with her head. The blonde smiled faintly at Serena.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Mina walked in the lift last, pushing the button to take them to the ground floor. They were the only ones on the elevator, so the conversation was theirs alone. "You look so sad. Shouldn't you be happy that Raye isn't going to Azkaban?"

Serena shrugged, the elevator beginning to move down. "I am happy, but I can't help but think about how it will be at Hogwarts when she comes back. Everyone will be scared of her and think she's mad. Will she even be able to enjoy herself with everyone treating her badly?"

Lita frowned. "I'm sure everyone will be scared of her, but I'll bet the Slytherins treat her like she's family. Malfoy will still be her friend, as horrible as that sounds, and Darien will be there with her. Who knows, now that everyone knows she works with Death Eaters, the ones who believe they still exist anyway, maybe the Slytherins with Death Eater parents will be more accepting of her. They can get along."

"That sounds horrible!" Serena sighed. "The Slytherins are so mean! Especially Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy!"

"All I'm saying is that she will have people on her side at school. It will make it less miserable for her." Lita tried being optimistic, as much as the thought of hanging out with a bunch of Slytherins made her want to vomit. "Besides, the Professor's all know of her circumstances I'm sure. Dumbledore surely told them."

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, opening to reveal one of the Wizengamot from Raye's trial. She was a toad-like woman, wearing many old-fashioned rings and a fluffy, pink cardigan over a white shirt and pink skirt. Her face looked smashed in, with large, toad-like eyes bulging out of her head. Mina made a face as she looked the woman over, not able to decide whether she should tell this woman she was a walking definition of a fashion victim or to let her go around and embarrass herself. The brunette woman had a velvet bow in her hair, and she smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Hello, girls." She had a very high voice, Serena noticed. However, it was hard _not _to notice. "Did you just leave the trial?"

"Y-yes." Serena stuttered, startled by her mousy tone. "We are leaving."

"Are you all students at Hogwarts?" She asked, to Lita this time.

"Well, yes." Lita thought it would have been obvious, since they were at the trial.

They stopped on the ground floor, the doors opening. The pudgy woman began to walk out, but turned around before leaving. "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher come September. Be sure to pick up _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. We will do much reading this year so it is required."

The three Senshi stood and stared at the woman as she turned her back and walked away. The elevator almost closed on them, and Lita had to jump in the way so they could get out. Serena's jaw was open for a good while, still unsure of what to think.

"That horrid woman is the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts? She cannot even dress herself!" Mina exclaimed as they began walking to the booth to collect their wands, and in Lita's case, a broom.

"Did she say we would be _reading_ a lot? Reading? That is one thing I did back in Tokyo that I don't miss." Serena took her wand back with a huff, waiting for her friends to get their things. She knew there was something innately foul about this Dolores Umbridge, and she wanted absolutely _nothing _to do with her.

* * *

Raye was taken immediately from the Ministry courtroom to St. Mungo's, where her family was supposed to meet her to bid farewell until their next visit. Inside she was very happy to be free of Azkaban, but her stubborn nature hated the thought of people believing she was crazy. She was not crazy! She was smart, not a genius like Amy of course, but she made good marks in class. Raye knew that going back to Hogwarts, walking back into the Great Hall on the first evening of her fifth year, she was going to receive harsh glares and looks of fear. Even her own housemates would be scared.

However, she knew most of them had parents just like hers. Pansy Parkinson's father, Nott's father, Crabbe and Goyle's father's, Lucius Malfoy… all of them. Her Slytherin classmates were all in the same boat as her; students of Death Eaters, children of Voldemort's followers. Her Slytherin housemates would be on her side, but they would be frightened of her. They would know she had seen the Dark Lord, and that she had been given the Dark Mark. They knew they would be next.

She smiled as she thought of her Senshi friends. Raye never had friends until Serena. She was her best friend. Even though she could not speak with her as much as she would like, Raye knew Serena was aware of their undying friendship. As much as she wanted to just reunite with her Senshi, now was not the time. Risking the lives of her friends was not worth it. She had a mission to accomplish.

When she arrived to her new quarters for the duration of her stay at St. Mungo's, Raye expected nothing less. White walls, white sheets, white floors… a painting of a lake was on the wall, its waters moving in the frame. It was the only color in the room, save herself. The attendant left her alone, announcing that her visitors were coming before carrying herself out of the room. She frowned, not wanting to see her father. It was his fault she was here. It was his fault that she almost killed someone. It was his fault she could not live like a normal teenager. It was ALL HIS FAULT.

Darien walked in first, casting his sister an apologetic glance. Raye was angry at Darien for standing by their father, but she could never hate him. He was her brother, the only family she had in the world that loved her. Darien stood beside her bed and watched her, not knowing what to say.

"Raye, I-"

Raye smiled. "Darien, it's not your fault."

The black-haired youth sighed, setting his jacket around Raye's shoulders. It was cold in the room, so he offered what he could. He felt like a terrible brother, unable to save his sister from his father's grasp. He vowed to one day give her the life she deserved. The life she wanted.

"I don't think that Gryffindor girl was telling the truth at the trial." Darien muttered. "She came to your side in Hospital Wing last year, and I saw how she watched over you. Like a mother, or a best friend."

Raye sighed, knowing nothing could slip past Darien, however, she had to throw him off. "She hates me now like everyone else. I'm a traitor in their eyes."

Darien smirks. "I don't think so."

Raye shrugged as her father and stepmother, Jutta, walked into the room. The woman did not show up at the trial, but probably made sure to come and humiliate Raye at St. Mungo's. Her blonde hair was piled into curls around her shoulders, blonde eyes looking at Raye in embarrassment. She wore a cream-colored dress and fur around her shoulders, even though it was summer.

"I assume you are ready to wait this out until school resumes in September?" Her father questioned, his voice trimmed with proper punctuation. He was a decent looking fellow, but his personality ruined it. "It is essential to the plan the Dark Lord has in store."

Before Raye could speak, Jutta interrupted.

"Nevermind zat! 'Zis girl, your daughter_, ist __verrückt_! She vill make 'zee Chernicova name look foolish!" Unlike Raye and Darien, the German woman had no formal training in speaking English, so she still had a noticeable accent. Demitri had picked her up upon a visit to the Ministry of Magic in Germany, a trip that Darien and Raye would never forget. "Vat vill you say to 'zee papers?"

"Jutta, darling, please calm down. I will handle the press as soon as we leave here. The Minister is on my side." Demitri raised a hand to calm his second wife, who had her arms crossed in anger. "Someone is going to come in and see you. He will debrief you on the next task the Dark Lord has set forward for you."

Raye huffed. "Is that all you have to say? After everything I have done? You just throw me to the wolves and send me on another possible suicide mission?"

Demitri stood for a moment and sighed. "We will see you in August. Come now, Darien. Jutta. We must deal with the _Daily Prophet_."

She watched them walk away, their backs to her. Darien looked at her once more before shutting the door, locking her in a white prison. Raye went and picked up the metal stool in the corner, hurling it at the door once they left. Her knee's hit the floor, the noise from the stool hitting the door reverberating off the walls. Her father was worthless. Her family was worthless. Raye looked at the door and frowned. She would have her vengeance. She would, or rather, Sailor Mars, would have her vengeance. Demitri Chernicova would die by her hands.

The door opened again, revealing Draco Malfoy. He cast a look at the stool on the floor before looking at her. He picked it up and set it upright, looking rather sad as he looked at his friend. Draco had accustomed to calling her a friend as soon as she left from the Third Task. In his pocket, the pendant still rested, reminding him of her tearful goodbye. She had entrusted him with the only remnant of her mother's life here on Earth. Raye trusted him. The thought made his stomach sick, because when he thought about it, no one had every trusted him with anything.

"A bit angry?" He asked.

In a flurry of black, Raye ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Draco was the only one who could possibly understand her plight. Her brother, her Senshi… they would never know. They had never been used as pawns in a deadly game. They had never been set forth by their parents to complete deadly tasks for Voldemort. She knew she was only a piece in a convoluted jumble of conspiracies, an expendable soul in the eyes of her father, stepmother, and fellow Death Eaters. Raye did not like the idea of giving all of her trust to a man, but she knew Draco felt the same way as she concerning recent events and their friendship.

"Are you the one with the message?" Raye pulled away from the hug and looked at him. "Please, don't be."

Draco shrugged, not knowing what else to say. "My father sent me to tell you."

Raye walked over to her bed and sat down, putting a hand to her forehead. It was never ending. Draco waited, his hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground. He hated to make her life more difficult, but he had to. This was a direct order.

"When you get out in August, we have a mission." Draco finally said, exhaling deeply. Raye did not move, just sat with her hand on her forehead.

She finally stood up after a while, walking over to Draco and looking him in the eye. Something clicked in her brain. Draco had said _we_. They had a mission. She was no longer working alone. Voldemort had subjected Draco to his wishes too. This was _not _what she wanted.

"We?" Raye mumbled, her eyes looking into his grey ones.

"Yes." Draco smiled, trying not to look excited. He was finally getting to do what his father wanted. His father would be proud if he succeeded. Did he want to do this? No, not really. Was he scared? Very. But, he wanted to make his father proud. That he was sure. However, he remembered seeing Raye dead on the ground at the Third Task. Would this all be worth it, just so his father would be proud? Raye frowned after his smile, and he immediately frowned too.

"This will be hard." Raye told him.

"You don't even know what the bloody mission is yet." Draco chided.

Raye looked sad. "I don't have to."

* * *

As soon as Serena got home, she tore open her envelope. Mina had come with her via the Floo Network, not having anything to do for the remainder of the afternoon. Cedric's parents had said they wanted Cedric to be alone for a little while, and after his production in the courtroom, Mina was happy to oblige. Lita was unable to come, having to go pack for her trip to Bulgaria to see Viktor play in his first game in a few days. Serena understood. Tomorrow they would be busy meeting… wherever they were supposed to meet.

Serena's hands shook as she opened the parchment, revealing only a few words.

"It says I need to be at King's Cross Station." Serena mumbled. "Someone will meet me there."

Mina had forgotten about her envelope, and hurriedly reached into the pocket of her jeans to retrieve it. It was smashed and crinkled, but Mina paid it no mind. She opened hers and threw the trash on the floor, almost hitting Luna as she made her way to the two girls. The blonde scrunched her eyebrows together as she read her note to Serena.

"Mine says to meet on Charing Cross Road, in front of the Leaky Cauldron. It also says that someone will meet me there." Mina was confused, and a bit concerned. "What is going on?"

Luna, who had just walked in on the conversation, had no clue what was going on. Artemis had managed to escape Sammy and came to join Luna, eager to hear news of the trial. Serena barely noticed the guardian cats, but Mina looked very excited.

"Artemis!" She cried, falling to the ground and engulfing him in a vice-like embrace. The white cat squirmed, but she did not relinquish her grip. "I missssseddddd yoooouuuu!"

"M-mina… I… can't…. breath…." Artemis choked out, the blonde finally letting him go. She never seemed to notice that her guardian almost suffocated, and began patting him on the head as he lay limp on the ground.

"Don't worry, Artemis! I'm sure that Sammy will let me take you!" She smiled. "He hates cats anyway!"

Artemis began to mumble some things under his breath about Mina, but Luna interrupted, suggesting they take their conversation upstairs to avoid Serena's family. The two blondes and their guardians made themselves comfortable on Serena's bed, or in Artemis' case, on Serena's desk chair, ready to hear what happened.

"Did Raye get sentenced to Azkaban?" Luna asked, concerned for the Senshi of Mars.

"No." Mina answered. "She got sent to St. Mungo's psychiatric ward."

"What?" Artemis asked. "Why would they send her there? She is perfectly sane. Or, she was before this world anyway."

"Well, the plan was to convince the Ministry that Raye was guilty so she would get sent to Azkaban. That way she would still be seen as loyal to Voldemort and the Death Eater's so she could get us information. But, her father and Lucius Malfoy had something up their sleeves."

"What makes you say that?" Luna queried. This was so strange. It appeared as though this world was more messed up than Tokyo under constant attack by demons and the Negaverse. At least there it was monsters attacking humans and not humans attacking humans.

"Raye's father and Lucius Malfoy are Death Eaters. They pay the Minister so they can get what they want. I'm sure that they paid him to rule Raye was mad, that way she could get out in August and be sent back to Hogwarts to reek more havoc." Serena informed them, bitter about the relationship Demitri shared with his daughter. "However, they don't know that she is on out side now. She won't do anything for them."

The room got quiet. Almost as if Serena doubted her words as soon as she spoke them.

"How do you know?" Luna asked, as much as she hated to say it. Raye was like a daughter to her, as were the rest of the Senshi. Thinking of her as a bad guy was horrible, but essential. "I know you girls think that since you have your memories back everything will go back to how things were in Japan. But, the fact of the matter is, it won't be that way."

Serena felt as though someone had slapped her. "What do you mean, Luna?"

The black cat sighed and moved over to the desk with Artemis, afraid of being injured by the two teenagers. "Look at your lives in this time in comparison to Tokyo. You all have different priorities and things going on in your lives now. You are witches for goodness sakes!"

Mina did not fully understand. "But, what do you mean? Why would that change Raye's loyalties?"

Artemis took this one. He was not going to fully subject Luna to bringing up this touchy topic. "She is the daughter of a Death Eater. If she does not comply, she will die, along with Darien. When it comes down to it, the Senshi are not her top priority. Her life and the life of her brother is her new priority. The same goes for everyone else, though. Amy is in France. She will place her education before traveling here to fight. Mina has Cedric and Lita has Quidditch, something that she has invested a lot of time in for her future career. Serena, you are not even with Darien anymore. There are things that will prevent total devotion from everyone, unlike in Japan. It was easy there; we were all on the same side, in the same country… You have to think about these things."

Serena was furious! Of course the Senshi team was everyone's top priority. They were all the best of friends, sisters in arms… Raye would not betray them… Amy would come back from France. Nothing would separate them. Luna and Artemis were wrong. They had to be wrong. Darien was different… they had just found out their romantic ties before they were killed by Beryl. Their nonexistent romantic relationship had nothing to do with this!

Mina crossed her feet at her ankles and twiddled her thumbs as she looked at the floor. She, unlike Serena, knew that the guardians were right. Everyone did have different lives, different things at stake. "So, you don't think that Raye will openly betray us, rather just not give us _all_ the information concerning the acts of the You-Know-Who."

"Correct." Luna answered carefully, looking at Serena. She knew that she was very upset with this new development in her thought process, and Luna wanted to introduce this information as gently as possible, perhaps a lot better than Artemis had done. "Raye has to do her mission on both sides, because if she does not succeed in her mission, she dies. However, she will feel an obligation to tell us information, so she will give us enough for us to draw our own conclusions, and perhaps stop her."

"So, she's still a bad guy? A Death Eater?" Serena asked, her voice edgy. "You think she is still bad?"

"I think at this time it would be wise to make that assumption." Luna replied. "But, be sympathetic to her situation. Raye will give us all the information she can, as long as she can carry out her mission, of course."

Serena was tired of talking about this. Inside, she knew that they were right. She would be naïve not to. But, it still hurt inside to know that everything would not be the same. However, it would not be of any use wondering and worrying about it. She had a duty to protect Harry Potter, her friends, both new and old, and the world. It was time to talk strategy, not sympathy.

"So, what should we do about Amy being in France?" Serena brought up to change the subject.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "I have actually been thinking about that. I believe I have concocted the perfect plan."

Mina looked excited, but peeved that Luna did not go into more detail. "Well, what is it?"

"We will discuss that when she arrives tomorrow." Luna looked at everyone's surprised faces. "Amy said due to a change of events, she would be coming earlier than planned. Tomorrow afternoon. She will be arriving here by Floo Powder."

"I wonder what the rush it?" Mina wondered aloud. "Oh, maybe she got one of these cards too!"

"I bet so!" Serena looked excited. "I wonder what her note says about where to meet?"

"Yeah, we also don't know where Lita is meeting."

The two cats looked confused, but then remembered the papers the girls were reading upon their arrival by the fireplace, Luna thinking more on almost getting hit with a wadded up envelope.

"Excuse me, but meeting where?" Artemis asked, looking a bit irritated about not knowing about these 'cards' before hand. This seemed like important information.

"Oh, we got some cards from Professor McGonagall today. We are supposed to meet at the places on them at five o'clock." Mina told him, acting like it was no big deal. Artemis began to wonder why he was not Amy's guardian; at least she was logical and did not treat suspicious acts like everyday happenings.

"I wonder why?" Luna pondered aloud. "Did she say anything else?"

"No. She just told us to be there." Serena answered, looking at her note again. Would she even remember how to get to King's Cross Station? "She said that Dumbledore needed out help."

"Hmmm, interesting."

The group separated that evening, Artemis with Mina upon Sammy's eager dismissal of his feline 'friend'. Serena glanced at her clock, unable to go to sleep, despite the fact that she was so tired. Luna looked up at her charge from the foot of the bed, concerned.

"Serena, what is on your mind?" She queried, walking over to curl up next to Serena.

The blonde shrugged. "I was just thinking…"

"About?"

Serena frowned at Luna's impatience. "I was wondering, why don't I… feel the same about Darien anymore?"

Luna knew this would come, and as she had said earlier, everyone had developed different priorities. As much as she wanted Serena to be with Darien, for whatever reason, maybe to just garner some semblance of life prior to reincarnation, Luna knew that no matter what she said, she could not change someone's feelings. Serena took this silence as disapproval, and felt obligated to explain herself.

"I just don't feel like I loved him in a past life… like that part of me, the life of Princess Serenity, disappeared." She got quiet towards the end. "I see him with Hermione, and at first I was jealous, but I realized I was jealous for the wrong reasons. I was jealous because in my head I was still Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity reincarnate. In my mind, he was supposed to be with me, and Hermione was stealing him away."

Luna continued to listen, not saying a word.

"But, one day I woke up…" Serena began to feel her eyes get watery. "And I realized, that I, Serena White, did not love Darien Chernicova. Usagi Tsukino loved Mamoru Chiba."

Serena rubbed her eyes.

"It is so strange, because I feel as though a part of me disappeared when I was brought here. Back in Tokyo, I felt so drawn to Darien. Even though I hated him at the same time… In this life, it is almost like he has dropped from my mind. I hardly think about him." She began to think to herself, but aloud for Luna. "Instead, I feel the way I did about Darien in Tokyo as I do about Harry Potter now. I feel drawn to him, like he has switched places with Darien."

Luna continued to listen to Serena talk herself to sleep, all the while running through the thoughts in her head.

* * *

Serena anxiously waited by the fireplace, unable to stand waiting on Amy's arrival. Today was going to be an important day, for two reasons. One, they would find out the mysterious reason's behind the secret meeting places. Two, Luna would reveal her idea on getting Amy to Hogwarts. Sammy quirked an eyebrow in his sister's direction, watching as she rocked back and forth, staring at the fireplace.

"Serena, you're so weird!"

Serena frowned. "Shut up, Sammy!"

"I can't wait until I get my Hogwarts letter!" He smirked. "Then I will get to pester you all year long! And make better grades!"

Before Serena could yell at him, the youth ran up the stairs and shut his bedroom door. She was _not_ looking forward to Sammy going to Hogwarts. He was so annoying! He would ruin everything. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. She had a chance. As long as he was not in Gryffindor, she would be ok.

The fireplace lit itself, signaling to Serena that it was time to move out of the way. Amy was coming! Finally! She longed to give her old friend a hug, and convince her to stay. From the flames Amy flew out, landing on her feet with a bag in hand. The French girl was not covered in soot, thankfully, thanks to Serena making her mom clean out the fireplace that morning.

"Amy! I am so happy you're here!" Serena cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I have missed you so much!"

Amy laughed and returned the hug. She was so happy to have her Senshi back as friends. Sure, her friends at Beauxbatons were nice, and most were serious about school like she was, but it was not the same. She never really felt as though she fit in over there. Amy smiled as she thought of her exciting announcement she would make later.

"I missed you too, Serena!" Amy pulled away from the hug. "How have you been?"

"Good." Serena smiled. "Just recovering."

Amy figured this was directed at Raye's trial, but she refrained from asking. "Well, I am sorry about arriving on such short notice. But, I received something by Owl Post yesterday…"

Serena looked serious. "Let's go upstairs."

Of course, Serena already knew what Amy wanted to say, but did not want her nosy brothers or her parents overhearing. If they knew that she planned on meeting a complete stranger later that evening they would have a heart attack. Luna was very happy to see Amy again, and smiled upon seeing her walk into Serena's room.

"Hello, Amy." Luna walked over to Amy when the girl sat on the bed. "I'll assume you are well?"

"Yes, I am in fact." She looked concerned after that. "But, I got the strangest thing by Owl Post yesterday-"

"Was it one of these?" Serena asked, holding up her card that had King's Cross Station written on it.

Amy looked startled, but reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope with a card inside. "Yes. I got one. It says I need to meet someone in front of Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley."

Serena rubbed her chin. "McGonagall stopped us after Raye's trial yesterday and gave Mina, Lita, and I these envelopes. She said we needed to meet at these places at five o'clock. And she said we had to arrive alone. Apparently, Dumbledore wants our help."

"Or the Sailor Senshi's help, more rather."

* * *

Serena and Luna sat in King's Cross Station, waiting on a bench for their mystery escort. It was raining outside, and there was water all over the cement floor of the station. A train was about to roll out, people rushing on at the last minute. The blonde put her head in her hand, an elbow resting on her knee. She had been here for fifteen minutes. Was this a trick? Did Dumbledore forget about giving them these instructions?

"Jeez, Luna! This is ridiculous! I'm tired and I'm hungry!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Be quiet and stop complaining, Serena. I'm sure that they cannot find you. Maybe Dumbledore should have been more specific in his instructions."

"He probably couldn't. I mean, what if those notes fell into the hands of a Death Eater?" Serena suggested, unfortunately thinking of Raye. "Or the child of one…"

Luna almost spoke in response, but caught a most shocking sight. There was a woman, a blonde, wearing two pigtails. She had on jeans and a white shirt. The more she watched this girl, the more Luna got suspicious. 'That girl looks like Serena!'

It was about this time that Serena saw the girl too. "Hey, Luna! That girl stole my hairstyle!"

The woman turned around and waved.

"A-and my FACE!" Serena exclaimed, recoiling in shock. Her mouth was open as the woman trotted over to her, a smile on her face.

"Hello!" She smiled and put a hand in front of Serena's face, turned sideways to indicate she wanted a handshake. "My name is Tonks. You will come with me now!"

Serena sat still on the bench, unsure of how to respond. It was odd, talking to someone who looked just like you. Was this Dumbledore's messenger? If so, why did he not mention that she would look _identical_ to her?

"You are Serena White, yes?"

The blonde nodded numbly, Luna just sitting idly by like a normal housecat. This was most odd. Even though this girl did look like Serena, she acted more like Mina did. More eccentric, perhaps, but definitely more like Mina.

"Then come on! We don't have all day!" She looped an arm through Serena's and escorted her deeper into the train station, Luna trotting behind them in confusion. These wizards and witches were strange folk, she thought, much stranger than even Raye's grandfather in Tokyo. The Serena look-a-like led them into the bathroom. She looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Is that your cat?" She asked, pointing to Luna.

"Y-yes." Serena scooped up Luna and looked at Tonks suspiciously. "Where are we going?"

Tonks put her finger to her lips. "Shhh! They might be listening!"

"What?" Serena looked around. "Who?"

Tonks grinned evilly and put her arm around Serena's again. "Are you ready? This will be fun!"

"What? Ready for what?" Serena panicked. "What will be fun?"

"Hold on!"

Serena heard a 'pop' and she screamed.

The trio landed in a dreary cul-de-sac, rain pouring from the sky. It was dark, the houses along the circle falling apart with age. Tonks held Serena's hand and dragged her forward into the cul-de-sack, straight through the cobblestone circle. Serena was still wide-eyed, unsure of what to make of this. Her mouth, Serena was pretty sure, hung open for the duration of their walk, which stopped in front of some houses.

Serena looked at the houses, noticing that there was a number eleven and number thirteen, but no number twelve. She scrunched her eyebrows together and almost said something, but then the houses began to move. In between houses eleven and thirteen, another house began to appear. It seemed as though it was pushing the others houses out of its way! The people inside seemed unaffected by the movement!

When the house was fully erected, Tonks drug her to the worn-out steps. The front door was battered, a silver knocker of a twisted serpent in the center. There were no keyholes, handles, or knobs, only the knocker. Tonks took out her wand and tapped on the door, making it swing open to reveal a long hallway. Serena almost did not step inside, but Tonks pushed her in and shut the door.

"Welcome to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Tonks through open her arms and Serena grimaced, this was not a pleasant home at all.

"MUDBLOOD! I SENSE A MUDBLOOD IN MY HOME!"

A portrait on the wall began to scream, partially hidden by a curtain. She was wearing a black cap and had yellow skin, her skin wrinkled with age. It was the most realistic and horrid painting Serena had ever seen. Then, as if this was not bad enough, the other portraits began to scream. Serena covered her ears, not knowing what to do. At the end of the long hallway, a door opened revealing Sirius Black. Serena looked at him, as if pleading with him silently to make the wretched noise stop.

"Oh, shut up, mum! You old hag!" Sirius hollered at the portrait, shutting the moth-eaten curtains to cover her up.

"You are a traitor, Sirius Black! You are an insult to the family name!"

He waved a hand and went to Serena, giving her a big hug. Serena really did like Sirius, and hoped that Harry could live with him one day when his name was cleared. He took her arm and pulled her to the end of the hall, Tonks following behind. The noise of the portraits began to get quieter as they shut the door and walked down some stone stairs, leading to the basement. Luna heaved a sigh of relief as they escaped the screaming pictures.

It is less ornate without the horrid paintings and the severed leg of a troll serving as an umbrella stand. However, it was a cavernous room, a giant wooden table sitting in the center of the room. The kitchen had many pots and pans hanging on the walls, and a certain brunette was busy making something over the stove.

"Lita!" Serena called out, walking over to her friend. She noticed her Comet Two Sixty leaning against the pantry, letting Serena know that she must have flown to her meeting place prior to meeting… whoever she met. Or maybe she just brought it along. "When did you get here?"

She smiled. "About twenty-five minutes ago. I got here before they did, so I decided to make potato soup."

It was then Serena realized that there were other people in the room. Sirius had taken a seat at the head of the table, sitting next to a red-haired man whom Serena did not recognize. Beside that man sat a red-haired woman, with whom Amy was currently speaking. On the other side of the table, Mina was talking to two red-haired men, younger than the others. She figured they were all related.

Serena was startled to see Professor Moody, considering she helped in the capture of the imposter Moody. He was talking to Professor McGonagall and another man, who Tonks immediately walked over to. The blonde was surprised to watch the girl who looked like her morph her appearance, turning into a pink-haired woman with a pale, heart-shaped face. There were more people standing in the back of the room, but Dumbledore appeared before she could take them all in.

"Hello, Miss White." He greeted, garnering the attention of the entire room. Serena smiled as Dumbledore said hello, unable to do anything less for the old man. He was just so nice. "I'm glad you could make it. I'm sure you, as well as your comrades, are curious as to why you are here."

The room got silent, making Serena uncomfortable.

"Why don't you have a seat? Miss Lawley is almost done with dinner."

Serena took a seat by Amy and the red headed woman, who smiled at her immediately and took her hand. The more she looked at her, the more Serena thought she looked like someone that she knew…

"Hello, Serena!" She beamed. "I'm Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley's mother. He is your classmate at Hogwarts."

Serena saw the resemblance, and figured that the other red heads in the room were probably his family as well. She smiled and gave Molly a hug. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley! Your sons have a thing for Miss Amy here."

Amy turned red and cleared her throat. Luna was laughing with Artemis a few feet away. "Well, we went to the Yule Ball at Christmas…"

"Fred and George?" She chuckled. "So you're the poor girl they told me they drug around! Thank you so much for putting up with my boys. They talked so highly of you. They told me you were an Animagus!"

"Yes." Amy admitted, not one to brag about her ability. However, she could not forget about George's vow at the Yule Ball that she would meet his whole family one day. "Your sons are very nice…"

"Nice, maybe, but they are trouble makers!" She sighed. "In fact, I should not have left them in charge of the house."

Lita began to pass out bowls of her potato soup to everyone, the crowd excited to eat. Everyone took a seat and began to chat. Mina, Lita, Amy, and Serena gathered at the other end of the table, greeting their French friend on her return to England.

"Who escorted you guys here?" Serena asked. "I was totally freaked out to see Tonks looking like me. How did she do that anyway?"

Amy smiled. "She's a Metamorphagus. Tonks can change her appearance at will. From what I heard from Mrs. Weasley, she is quite the joker."

"Whatever, it freaked me out!" Serena smiled at Tonks, who returned the favor. "Anyway, how did you guys get here?"

"I was escorted her by Mr. Weasley, Ron's dad." Mina told them, recalling her meeting with him across from the Leaky Cauldron. He had recognized her immediately. "He told me that Ron and his brother's would come around here eventually."

"What? Then they will know our identities!" Lita exclaimed.

"I know, but I figure Hermione would have figured it out eventually. This is also assuming Harry did not tell them yet, anyway."

Serena did not think Harry would tell them, but then again, they were his best friends. It was kind of like her relationship with her Senshi, considering they always knew everything about her life. There were no secrets between them.

"I was brought here by Kingsley Shacklebolt." Amy informed them, changing the topic of conversation. She did not really want to think about Fred and George knowing her identity, because Amy knew they would give her constant grief about it. "He met me at Slug and Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley. That place is most foul smelling."

"I know." Mina groaned. "I hate buying things for potions because we have to go in there!"

"I just hate potions!" Serena chimed in.

Lita began to pick up the empty bowls of her comrades. "I was brought here by Remus Lupin, the guy Tonks is talking to right now. He picked me up at my flat."

"You have your own flat, Lita?" Serena asked.

"Y-yeah. I live by myself." She told them quickly before turning around, taking the empty bowls to the sink. Serena looked at her other Senshi, wondering what she could have possibly said to make her friend so upset. Amy shrugged and looked down the table, noticing that everyone else was done eating too.

Dumbledore stood from his seat next to Sirius, clapping to get everyone's attention. There were many people here, most of whom the Senshi did not know. However, they seemed important, and Serena was anxious to here what this whole get together was about anyway. She had to delay dinner and walk through a creepy house filled with dead house elves and troll feet!

"If I could have everyone's attention," Dumbledore spoke lightly, but loud enough to get everyone's eyes on him. "I would like to proceed with the meeting as planned. I am sure you are wondering why you have been called here today, girls."

The Senshi all nodded slowly, unsure of what to do. Amy kept looking nervously at the occupants in the room. Was it safe for them to know their identities? Could they trust these people?

"This ladies, or should I say, Sailor Senshi, is the newly established headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. The organization dedicated to protecting Harry Potter, and above all else, stopping Voldemort."

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

There we are! Next time is some explanations, some correspondence between Darien and Hermione, planning, Amy's exciting announcement, and more!

-ROF


	4. Chapter Three

I finally updated! I have been thinking about this story a lot and have many plans for it, but college is destroying my soul and keeping me from my writing! I am in my senior year so things are getting a bit more hectic than before. I hope you all can forgive me.

Anyway, this chapter is loaded full of stuff. I hope you like it. It is a bit shorter however, seeing as I figured you would want what I have now instead of waiting longer. I think it ended in a good place, anyway.

Thank you to all my reviewers! **Rena H.M., Hanzo of the Salamander, amaramichelle, yumi2482, xXxShiniXKazexXx, Kale Henderson, Yami Nocturna, agoraphobia, Digital Moon Fighter, Chibi-Cola, Airlady, wildflower1014, luna345. **

Note to **Yami Nocturna**: I am starting to use the name change now for Darien. Please tell me if I did it right this time! The only time I used it was in letter later in the chapter. Thank you for all your helpful advice. When I go back and revise the past story and chapters I will change it.

Without further ado, Chapter Three.

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Three**

"The Order of the what?" Serena asked, confused. What the heck was this all about anyway?

"The Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore said again, eyes twinkling as he smiled. He motioned to everyone else in the room with his hand. "We are a group of witches and wizards all dedicated to finding Voldemort and defeating him before he can do further damage to this world."

Mina tapped her chin. "Well, what does this have to do with Harry Potter? Is he in this Order?"

"No, and as of this moment he is unaware of our existence." Dumbledore was so soft spoken, Amy noted, not loud and boisterous like Madame Maxine. Amy loved her old Headmistress, but sometimes she could be a little too much to handle. She could tell that Dumbledore was a good and kind Headmaster. "As you remember, Harry Potter has been a victim of Voldemort since he was an infant. His years at Hogwarts have been no exception, each being marked with an incident where Voldemort has tried to harm him. I'm sure the recent events at the Triwizard Tournament are still fresh on your minds."

"What does this have to do with us?" Amy decided to take the initiative to address their involvement, even though she was still unsure about their identities being shared. What if there was one person in the room they could not trust? Just one? Their lives would be at stake. If they told the _Daily Prophet_ their lives would be ruined! They would never get a moments rest.

The room got silent, as if they did not know why these girls were there either. Professor McGonagall nodded to Dumbledore, as if signaling it was time to talk serious. Serena stood to her feet and looked at the table. Everyone watched her warily, as if she might have something up her sleeve.

"Do they know, Professor Dumbledore?" The blonde asked, her leader persona in full effect. It did not happen often, but when her Senshi were in danger of being exposed then it called for a little more serious attitude. "Did you tell these people?"

He shook his head. "The only people in this room that are aware of your situation are Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and myself."

The Senshi were silent, watching the movement of everyone in the room. Amy remembered that he had introduced them as the Sailor Senshi only moments ago, but they probably paid it no mind or thought it was insignificant information.

"The people in this room are dedicated to this cause and are some of the most trustworthy people I know. We called you here today to ask for your help, and if you are willing to give it, your most treasured secret." Dumbledore asked, his voice never wavering from kindness.

Serena looked to her right and Lita looked her in the eyes. The brunette nodded, her expression fierce. She could tell that Lita wanted to help Harry and save the world from the hands of Voldemort. To her left sat Amy and Mina, both with different expressions than Lita wore. Amy mouthed 'yes' and looked down at the table, unsure about her commitment. If someone betrayed their secret this could go disastrously wrong. Mina nodded and smirked, not thinking of the consequences like Amy was doing. All she wanted to do was help Harry and Cedric.

"Let's do this, Serena."

However, Serena White was thinking of something else when she nodded in affirmation. If the Senshi could defeat Voldemort then Harry would no longer have to live with fear. He could go on living with Sirius and become an Auror like he wanted. Also, she could save Raye. Serena could deliver her best friend, and Darien, from the clutches of their evil father and his Death Eater cronies. They could live free and be their friends again. Things could be normal again.

"Everyone," Serena smiled. "I would like to introduce ourselves. We are the Sailor Senshi, the girls you saw in the Quidditch Pitch at the Third Task and the ones who rescued Harry Potter."

The room got quiet, Mr. Weasley looking more confused. Dumbledore had not told him why he was bringing four young girls to the Headquarters, but Sirius had assured him that it was important and crucial to their success. He said that these girls had much to offer the Order. Were these girls truly the ones who had fought alongside Harry at Little Hangleton cemetery? More importantly, could they really help them in the fight against Voldemort? If what Dumbledore said was correct than they were only about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts!

"I'm Sailor Moon." She put a hand to her chest and smiled. "Or Serena White. I'm a fifth year at Hogwarts and in the Gryffindor house."

Lita stood up beside Serena and motioned to herself with a thumb. "I'm Sailor Jupiter, also known as Lita Lawley. I'm in Gryffindor with Serena."

Mina stood up next, being dramatic with her entrance like she used to be in Tokyo. The blonde put her hand on her hip and gave her "v" for victory sign, making Amy drop her head in her hands. "I'm Mina Ackerman and Sailor Venus. I am a fifth year at Hogwarts too, but I am in Hufflepuff."

Then it was Amy's turn, and she felt like this was the appropriate time to drop her hypothetical bomb on her friends. "I am Amy Anderson, who also possesses powers as Sailor Mercury. I am a fifth year, and as of this summer, will be attending Hogwarts for the duration of my schooling."

Serena's jaw dropped and Mina put her hand over her mouth. Lita was the only one who could respond.

"What? When did this happen?"

Serena was smiling, but could not talk properly. "B-but h-how?"

"Well, I was contacted shortly after the Third Task by Professor McGonagall. She asked me if I would like to continue my Animagus studies under her, considering she _is_ an Animagi as well." Amy blushed when she realized her friends might be angry for her not telling them and she continued to explain herself. "I did not want to tell you until after I finalized things with my mother in France first and broke the news to Madame Maxine."

She looked to the end of the table at Professor McGonagall and smiled.

"So, you get to stay here? With us?" Serena jumped from her chair and gave Amy a big hug. "No way! This is the best thing ever! Now we won't have to use the crappy plan that Luna and Artemis made."

"I'm sure it was not that bad." Amy giggled, happy to see her comrades excited for her permanent stay at Hogwarts.

Suddenly remembering that there were indeed other people in the room, the four Senshi straightened up and attempted to muster up a mature air. Sirius was smiling at Serena from across the room, glad to see that Harry had such good friends on his side. Remus Lupin, however, was not yet convinced by these would-be-warriors who apparently fought in mini-skirts.

"How come we have never heard of you lot before?" He questioned from the far end of the table. Remus was not meaning to be rude, but Harry's safety surpassed all else in his priority list. "Have you been these "Sailor Senshi" your whole life?"

The group grew silent. Would these people really believe everything that they went through in their various lifetimes? Serena began twisting her cloth napkin in her hands, her stomach feeling nauseous. Surely these people would believe them! They were witches and wizards for goodness sakes! There was not much they could say was not true at this point.

The blonde decided to take the initiative, since all of them being here was pretty much her doing. She was the one who brought them back to life and made them remember their pasts.

"I know you may not believe me… but that's ok." She took a deep breath. "While we have always lived here and have gone to school here, our Senshi powers were only awakened recently."

Everyone watched on, curious on what young Serena was going to say. It was odd to see other forms of supernatural powers, even though they all possessed powers themselves.

"I know this is going to sound crazy…" She began to panic. "But, thousands of years ago, there was a united alliance known as the Moon Kingdom…"

Amy watched as Serena began to spill their entire past to the audience. No one said anything, only watched on. Remus looked skeptical, Tonks looked amazed, Dumbledore indifferent, and Bill and Charlie Weasley appeared as if their mother was telling them a bedtime story. Molly and Arthur smiled on, wearing a face that said they did not quite believe Serena but supported her nevertheless. Amy could not tell if Sirius was truly paying any attention, but figured he was giving it at least half a thought since they saved Harry's life.

"Then when we fought Beryl in our last life, we died." Serena took another deep breath. This part was always the most painful. "I woke up after making a wish that everyone would come back… but when I woke up, I was in a carriage heading to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Lita swallowed hard, a sick feeling in her stomach. Even though she had apologized numerous times for not remembering her princess, she still felt guilty.

"I was scared at first, but I knew that my friends would be around somewhere. I found them, but none of them remembered who I was." The blonde smiled bitterly. "However, they began to remember me one by one, and by the time the Third Task rolled around, we were all assembled. Well, almost."

Remus noticed this "almost", but did not say anything.

"Anyway, now we are all awakened and remember our pasts. We just want to stop Voldemort once and for all and protect Harry from danger!"

The table said nothing. It was an uncomfortable silence, one that made Mina nervous. She did not do well with being nervous; it was not in her nature. The blonde was used to being confident in every aspect of her life, especially her Senshi side.

"So, assuming what you say is true, when you said you were almost assembled prior to the Third Task what did you mean?" Remus asked, voicing his thoughts from a few moments prior. Amy cleared her throat, wanting to keep Serena from having to relive her moments in the courtroom.

"Well, we were missing another one of our comrades before we transported ourselves to the Little Hangleton cemetery." Amy spoke quietly, but firm. "We knew who was reborn as Sailor Mars in this time, but we were unable to make contact with her due to the fact she resided in the Slytherin House."

"So, where is Sailor Mars now if she did not reawaken her abilities?" Tonks questioned.

"Sailor Mars is currently staying at St. Mungo's." Amy muttered. "The psychiatric facility."

The room was silent.

"Surely you jest?" Charlie Weasley proclaimed. "That girl sent to the nuthouse is a proclaimed fighter for love and justice? Did she not succeed in delivering Harry Potter to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and almost get him killed in the process?"

"I believe that the situation Miss Chernicova finds herself in takes supremacy over her previous loyalties to the side of good, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore spoke kindly, but powerful enough to capture everyone's attention. "She knows nothing of our plans. The Sailor Senshi you see before your eyes have agreed to keep all knowledge away from Miss Chernicova, and Raye herself advised it. While she wishes to help us, she knows that her obligations to her family, namely her brother, will always take precedence to our cause in her heart. She is only a child. The only person in the world that loves her will die if she gives Voldemort any reason to doubt her trust."

"I just don't understand how you could side with Vol… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Charlie sighed. "Besides, I think I speak for everyone when I say it will be hard to trust these girls with our secrets if one of their teammates is trying to kill Harry!"

Serena stood up. "She doesn't want to kill Harry. She is being forced to help Voldemort! When it comes down to it, Raye will not lay a finger on him!"

"We saw evidence of that." Remus huffed, sarcasm dripping form his lips.

"I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but Raye is the reason we got out of there alive!" Serena was close to tears. She hated this! Her best friend was being roasted alive for something out of her control. "She took the Killing Curse for me! I was about to _die _and she died instead! She died in my arms. I saw the life leave her eyes!"

The blonde hit the tabletop with her hand, shaking the cups resting on its surface. "Raye doesn't want to do this. She voluntarily turned herself in. She risked going to Azkaban for our cause. Whatever information she can divulge to us, she will. But, if I were her, I don't think I would risk my skin for people who wouldn't even give her sacrifice a second glance!"

She then ran from the room, her hair flailing behind her in a flurry. Mina stood up to chase her, but Lita grabbed her arm.

"Leave her be. She needs time." The brunette whispered.

Molly cleared her throat. "While Raye's sacrifice was great, Serena must understand our suspicions."

Mina sighed. "She does. But, it is hard for her to hear. Raye and Serena have always been the best of friends. If the roles were reversed Raye would be doing the same, although more violently."

Sirius leaned back in his chair, placing his boots on the table. "So, what should we do?"

"I think that these girls should be included." Remus stood up on their behalf. "They saved Harry when we could not. That alone should be considered worthy. Although I don't know how much of their elaborate past I believe."

"Then it is settled." Dumbledore clapped happily, not leaving much room for further discussion. He always planned on having the Senshi involved, but thought it much more democratic to have everyone meet them first. His eyes twinkled as he looked about the room. "Now, Miss Amy, have you brought all of your belongings from France?"

"Yes." Amy smiled. "Well, they were delivered to Serena's house while we were here. All I need to do is pick them up."

"But, where will you be staying?" Mina asked.

"Here." Amy noticed her blonde friend grimacing. "I know it's full of evil things, but I will help Mr. Black dispose of them. Hermione and Ron will be coming to stay here in a few days as well. I won't be alone."

"Ok." Lita was unsure. "But, if you can't stand that horrid woman behind the curtain just come on over to my flat."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Lita. Besides, the closer I am to the Order the closer I am to developments. I will be able to alert you guys if anything arises." Amy concluded, quickly making up her mind before anyone would argue further.

Everyone separated shortly thereafter. Amy went off with Professor McGonagall to collect her belongings from Serena's home, eager to speak with her mentor about their future lessons. As much as she would miss Beauxbatons and her beloved professors, Amy was excited to embark on a new journey to further her learning. It was a very convenient opportunity that complemented the Senshi team's situation quite nicely. Besides, the closer she could be to protect Harry the better. She would feel useless in France.

Lita hung around in the dining room and picked up leftover glasses and plates. Subconsciously the brunette was not ready to leave the comfort of people to return to her drab apartment. It pained her to sit alone in the living room, pretending to care as she watched cooking shows on the television. Her friends, with the exception of Raye, all had loving families in this life. Why could she not have one too? Was it so much to ask fate for a mother and a father that _didn't _die within her first years of life?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sirius, wearing a lazy grin and carrying some cups.

"Here are the rest. I took the liberty of picking them up for you." He handed them to Lita, who placed them in the sink to soak.

"Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Don't speak so formal with me. I hate feeling old." He smiled, but noticed the girl was not in the mood to joke. "Miss Lita, I have a proposition to make you."

She stopped scrubbing the dishes and looked at Sirius with a suspicious glint in her eyes. "Um… alright."

The man smiled and pushed out his chest, trying to appear like a hero. "How would you like to live her with Miss Amy?"

"What?"

"Well, I know my home isn't _exactly _what you would call comfortable, but I feel if Miss Amy stays here without someone familiar she might not make it to see Hogwarts next year." He smiled. "Besides, I caught wind that you live alone, and this way you would not be lonely and can live without rent."

Lita felt her heart beating faster. "I could not impose on you like that."

"If you cook me dinner we will be even."

The brunette tapped her chin. She would get to live with one of her best friends, be in a position to clean things that actually required cleaning, and cook every night instead of scrounging around for change in couch cushions to pay her rent? She had to be dreaming.

"Are you sure, Sirius? I won't be too much trouble?" Lita felt as though she might faint.

"The thought of you imposing is rubbish. Besides, I don't like the idea of you living alone with Voldemort out there looking for you girls."

The brunette clapped and smiled. "Thank you so much! I'll cook anything you want!"

On the first-floor stairwell, Mina and Serena sat in discussion. It was mostly one of silence, but Mina understood that Serena was in a fragile emotional state. A part of being a good friend was listening when another friend needed to vent. The Gryffindor girl huffed one more time, rubbing her eyes.

"Serena…" Mina was choosing her words carefully. "Is there something else bothering you aside from Raye?"

The girl felt something caught in her chest, but did not say anything.

"No, Mina… I'm just tired." Serena smiled, but Mina could tell that she was lying. "I think I'm going to go visit Raye tomorrow. Maybe I'll take her some food."

"I would join you, but I'm sure her horrid father will show up. If Voldemort is looking for us then it would probably be wise for us not to all travel together in public." Mina admitted, although she would love to hit up some stores with her friends. She missed the shopping sprees they had back in Tokyo.

"And you want to see Cedric."

"That too." Mina smiled. "I better go. Do you want me to take you home? That way you won't be alone?"

"No, that's ok. I think Tonks is waiting for me outside."

"Alright." Mina hugged her friend and walked to the front door, winking once before she slipped behind it, leaving Serena all alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Hermione felt uneasy as she packed for her journey to… wherever she was going. Dumbledore had sent her a letter by Owl Post requesting her presence at The Three Broomsticks in two days time at three o'clock in the afternoon. It held scarce more information than that; aside from the fact she was to keep this information from Harry at all costs.

Interesting.

Her mind quickly thought of reasons for her summoning, and it went to one recent event: The Triwizard Tournament. The trial of Raye Chernicova had already passed and Harry was once more out of Voldemort's clutches for the time being. However, with the appearance of those four strange girls Hermione doubted that this meeting would only be regarding the abduction of one of her best friends.

As one could imagine, Hermione had begun her own private investigation concerning the mysterious girls on the Quidditch Pitch. A spiral notebook was dedicated to the cause, bearing the name _The Unexplained Anomaly at the Quidditch Pitch: The Magical Girls Who Saved Harry _in black sharpie across the top in neat script. Hermione, being ever so organized, had dividers marking off the sections of her investigation, ranging from the appearance of the girls to the brief amount of speech she heard from the one in white.

Her theories were well thought out. She figured that the girls were not from Hogwarts because this had been their first appearance. If they had been at Hogwarts, where were they when Harry fought the Basilisk? Then again, they might be very good at keeping themselves a secret. Hermione flipped through some pages of her notebook, reading her recent entries.

A tap at her window brought her gaze away. It was a big owl with black feathers, holding a letter on its leg. She stared at it for a moment, considering she had never seen this owl before, before opening the window to let it in. Maybe it was from Ministry Personnel? She noticed only her name on the envelope before opening it.

_Hermione, _

_I hope that this letter finds you in good health and in good circumstance. As much as I wish that it would not be strange for you to receive a letter from me, I understand that because of recent events regarding my beloved sister that it must be. For that I apologize. _

_I think that I am obligated to offer you a great deal of explanation regarding my family. I would like to be given that chance if you are willing, or even interested, in hearing what I have to say about Raye's situation, and mine. Our friendship is dear to me, and once I realized that my sister's admittance to St. Mungo's might inhibit it I made straightaway to write you. Please give a response to Endymion, my owl. I will eagerly await his return. _

_-Darien Chernicov_

The brunette dropped the note on her desk. Was he serious? He was the son of a Death Eater! That said Death Eater tried to kill her best friend! She fell into the chair in front of her desk, looking at Darien's owl a moment before picking the letter back up. He wrote very formal, something she found somewhat endearing, but it would take more than that to convince her. His fancy words would not woo her! She would show him!

Endymion hooted and titled his head at her, as if reading her mind.

"What? Do you actually expect me to meet with him?"

The owl hooted and stuck out its leg, begging to leave so he might eat within the hour. Hermione, however, could not speak owl and therefore was ignorant of Endymion's plight.

"I mean, it wouldn't be right for me to be friends with a Death Eater's son. That's almost saying that I could be friends with Malfoy." She shuddered at the Slytherins name. "But, he does understand me more than anyone else I have ever met…"

The girl grabbed some parchment from her desk drawer and began to respond. Endymion seemed thankful for the girls rushed writing. She bit her lip as she attached the envelope to the owl's leg, watching him fly away into the night.

Hermione would meet with him before she met with Dumbledore.

* * *

Serena woke up early again the next morning, eager to go visit Raye again. She had already prepared her gift, a batch of brownies, for Raye to eat in that horrible place. Serena imagined that the food was horrible and that eating it alone would make someone go insane. She wrote Harry before going, speaking nothing of the Order of course, fearing that he might be going mad as well from staying at his horrible Aunt and Uncle's house for the summer. Dumbledore said that they could speak to him sometimes, but when they did they could by no means talk about anything happening in the wizarding world. As much as the blonde hated leaving Harry out she knew Dumbledore must have had his reasons for keeping it a secret.

Her mother drove her to the abandoned apartment store, _Purge and Dowse Ltd_, and dropped her off. Serena told her mother she would take a cab home and not to worry before walking the entrance of the seemingly closed building. A dummy in outdated fashions sat in a window and when asked to go in the doors opened. Serena did not look forward to going in the hospital but thought of Raye and swallowed her nerves. Raye had been her best friend back in Tokyo and she knew that their new lives should change nothing.

Even if Raye was siding with the bad guys.

The blonde approached the front desk, watching as a brunette witch flipped through some papers. The teen cleared her throat to get the woman's attention and received a nasty glare from behind a pair of spectacles. Serena swallowed hard and clutched her brownies tightly. Raye would be calling her 'meatball head' right about now had she been there.

"Yes?"

Serena managed a smile. "Yes, I am here to see Raye Chernicova. She's in-"

"I know where _she_ is." The lady mumbled. "Your friend is not very cooperative. She won't take her medicine."

"Sounds like the right girl." Serena giggled despite the woman's frown. "Anyway, can I go see her? I brought her some brownies."

The lady nodded and phoned someone. When she was down she pointed to a lift on the back wall.

"Go to the third floor and someone will meet you. They will have to take you to the psychiatric portion of the hospital. Most people don't know we even have one."

"To be honest I had no idea."

She shrugged. "We only have a few occupants. Have a good day, ma'am."

Serena followed her instructions and took the lift to the third floor, ignoring the rest of the occupants as they eyed her chocolate confections. When she exited there was a man there, just like the woman downstairs had said, waiting for her. He was older and wore a white lab coat, covering up slacks and a shirt beneath it. He extended a hand for her to shake, which she accepted despite the fact she almost dropped her brownies on the floor.

"Hello. You must be the one here to see Miss Chernicova?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir. Just for a moment. I don't want to interrupt anything."

He laughed and began taking her through a pair of double doors. "If anything I hope your brownies put her in a kinder disposition. She is most stubborn. The only time she will listen is when one of those boys are here to make her."

Serena assumed "those boys" to be Darien and Draco.

"But, Miss Chernicova is very intelligent. Aside from recent allegations I would say she is completely fine." He sighed. "As much as some people want me to keep her here instead of at Hogwarts, I'm afraid she will pass my test in August and disappoint them."

"I won't be disappointed." Serena smiled as they reached a door. "Is this it?"

"Yes." He smiled. "If you need anything I'll be right outside."

He opened the door for Serena and closed it after she slipped inside. She was sad to see how awful the room was. It was too white for anyone to stand. Raye looked up from her seat on the bed, giving her a look that suggested she could not believe Serena had come to visit. Serena sat her plate of brownies on the table and approached Raye, shocked when the girl stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, meatball head."

Serena frowned. "Don't call me that!"

Raye smiled and sat down at the table, glancing down at the brownies. "These for me?"

"Well, after that last comment I might just eat them myself!" Serena crossed her arms and pretended to be mad, but sat down at the table laughing. The blonde grabbed her best friends hands.

"How are you doing?"

Raye huffed. "I hate it here. I want to leave. If I wanted to escape I could easily. There are hardly any precautions taken to prevent me from doing otherwise."

"But, you have to stay!" Serena scolded. "You need to be able to come back to Hogwarts next year. We are going to need you."

Raye retracted her hands and looked at her friend, her eyes softening as her companion recoiled by her actions. She swallowed, not knowing how Serena was going to take her next few words.

"Anything concerning… Harry Potter… must not be spoken of to me." Raye looked at Serena, her gaze stern. "Do you understand?"

"But, you are a Senshi!" Serena seemed offended. She had come partially to inform her friend of some recent developments, despite what had been said at the meeting. Raye could be trusted. They had survived countless lifetimes together. They were the best of friends. This was ridiculous. "It is your duty to understand what we are fighting against-"

"Not when it will be me that you are fighting, Serena."

The blonde swallowed. Had her friends and the Order been right all along? Should she have not come? Should she just forget about everything they had back in Tokyo, back in the Silver Millennium? She clenched her fists, tears forming on the rims of her eyes.

"But, we are best friends. I used to tell you everything, Raye." Serena felt her lip quiver. "What happened?"

Raye hated seeing her princess, her best friend, get this upset, especially when it was her fault. She would not relent though. This was important. She had to get the message across to Serena now or she would never get it. Raye's new mission would require much more that the Triwizard Tournament. It would require much more of her emotionally. If Serena broke down now the Senshi would never survive.

"I became a bad guy, Serena." Raye frowned. "You have to understand that things are different now. You even being here is putting you in danger. Serena, you mustn't take risks like this to see me anymore. It will only-"

"What? Rip my heart out more than it already is?" Serena was crying now. "You are my best friend! I need you, Raye!"

"My new mission from the Dark Lord is to find you!" Raye hit the table with her fist.

Serena stopped crying for a moment.

"I have been ordered to find Sailor Moon because Voldemort knows you brought me back from the dead. He wants the power inside of you because with it he can fully bring himself back and become more powerful than ever before." Raye whispered. "Voldemort is a Legilimens. He can see into people's minds. I can keep him out reasonably well, but the more you tell me of your plans the harder it will be to keep him out. I can't risk the Sailor Senshi being discovered. Whatever you plan you must keep from me for everyone's safety."

The blonde wiped her face and took a deep breath. Although the explanation made her feel somewhat better, it was still not the answer she was looking for. She wanted to have Sailor Mars back on the team, shooting bad guys with her fire attacks and ofuda scrolls. Having to worry about those attacks heading her way was something she was not looking forward to.

"I will give you information as I see fit, although I hope you understand for the sake of Darien's safety, as well as mine, that I cannot divulge everything to you. Just know that you should consider me a villain in this scenario, because if I have to I will have to fight against the Senshi." Raye smiled ruefully. "I expect nothing less than for you guys to fight me as well."

"You didn't fight against us in Little Hangelton cemetery." Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, and I got in trouble for it." Raye frowned, thinking of her horrible father. "I'm sure Voldemort is already suspicious. He will just be waiting for me to screw up. And this time I won't be working alone so if I fail I will be bringing someone down with me."

"Draco?" The blonde asked.

"One and the same."

Serena was feeling two different ways about this development. She felt better knowing that Raye would have a companion in the coming months so she would not have to face Voldemort alone. However, now they would have to worry about two people, one of them not being an ally in any way, shape, or form. She had to wonder though about Darien and where he fit in all of this. If Raye and Draco just served as the minions, what was his part to play?

"Is Darien involved?"

Raye shrugged. "I don't know. He doesn't speak to me as he used to."

"What?" Serena looked surprised. "Why not?"

The youngest of the siblings shrugged again. "I think he was prepared for me to die at Little Hangleton. He began to distance himself from me in the last few months before the Third Task. I think he is trying to protect himself, not that I blame him. If he died I would be emotionally devastated for the rest of my life. The Darien back in Russia would be living in this Godforsaken place with me, but I have only seen him once since the trial."

"Oh." The Gryffindor did not like hearing these cold things about her past love. But, thinking of him in that light brought about another topic that had been stirring in Serena's heart. "Raye?"

"Hmmm?"

"Has Darien shown any signs of remembering?" Serena looked down at her feet. "Any at all? I didn't know if seeing us brought back any memories."

Raye's eyes softened. She had wondered in her silent, lonely days at the hospital many things, this being one of them. Had Serena missed Darien at all? "If he does remember I don't know about it. He has said nothing to indicate he has received his memories, although I am curious why he has not received them yet."

"We have a theory that he does not remember because he only knew about his past for a few moments before we were killed." Serena offered.

Raye shook her head. "I don't think that's it. Technically he is supposed to have a whole other lifetime in the Silver Millennium in that brain of his. Who knows if there are other memories we don't know about? I do not believe the lack of memories is causing him to remain oblivious to our lives in Tokyo. I think it's something else."

"Like?" Serena probed.

Raye sat for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think on it. In the mean time you should probably avoid coming here. My father and Draco have made it a habit to come pester me. I'll contact you if I think of anything."

"Ok." Serena looked into her friends eyes and smiled. Was this goodbye again?

"Remember, don't tell me anything and steer clear of the Slytherin house. Voldemort is looking for you." Raye gave her a hard stare. "Alright?"

Serena grabbed her hands again. "Is there no other way this can go?"

"If you want to succeed in saving Harry Potter," Raye sighed. "No."

* * *

Harry was getting rather peeved. The first few weeks of his summer thus far had been particularly rotten. He had written to both Hermione and Ron since the trial and he had yet to get a response. They were usually timely with their letters, never letting it go past a day to write back. However, it had been four days since his last letter. It appeared as though they were ignoring him.

Serena wrote him yesterday, not giving him much to go on except for "How are you? I'm great! I just made a batch of brownies". There was not one _hint_ of what was going on in the wizarding realm. He tried watching television as he trimmed the bushes to see even the muggle news, but his Uncle Vernon always caught him and subjected him to more chores and punishments. Was it so much to ask for some news? About anything?

There was something going on. He just knew it. But, if his suspicions were correct, why would they keep it a big secret? Voldemort was after him for goodness sakes! He should be the first to know everything! However, it appeared as though his friends were the ones in on the planning instead. Of course he figured the Sailor Senshi would be in on it, but Hermione and Ron too? They did not have special powers or anything. Why should he be left in the dark?

He was bitter.

The young Gryffindor could not shake a feeling of being followed, however. It would be at strange times too. When he was mowing the lawn earlier this very morning he felt eyes upon his back. Except when he turned to look he saw nothing. Was it Voldemort or his cronies? Was it Dumbledore? Or was he going completely mental? He did not know and it was exceptionally annoying.

Harry Potter slouched the brick wall of the Dursley's home beneath the shrubs, hoping to catch the slightest bit of news from the television blaring out the window.

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

Next time: Romantic plugs for Lita and Krum/ Raye and Draco. Hermione and Ron (and other Weasleys) are introduced to the Senshi. Hermione meets with Darien. Serena tells the Senshi about her visit to St. Mungo's.

I might be doing the Harry-Dementor thing, but I don't have my outline with me so it might be in Chapter Five when that happens. Actually, I'm fairly sure it is.

This story will be loads longer than Reminiscence.

-ROF


	5. Chapter Four

I would just like to say thank you for sticking around guys.

Also, thank you to **Hanzo of the Salamander, Phoenix Princess555, Rena H.M., agoraphobia, R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle, wildflower1014, Celebrien, mimic121, and Heroine of the Valley**. I appreciate your support!

Heroine of the Valley: Don't worry. Darien will remember, but it just takes longer for him :] I really, really, really appreciate you reviewing every single chapter of Reminiscence and Revolution. I really appreciate your opinion because your stories are very good.

Some of you wanted the Outers. Well, here they are.

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Four**

Hermione pulled her suitcase closer to her feet as she sat at a table alone in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Darien to arrive with his so-called explanation. She was drinking water, not especially wanting to spend a lot of money to listen to Darien's life story. However, if he wanted to pay for it, that would be fine. But, that would make it a date, and Hermione Granger did not go on dates. Well, with Slytherins. Not anymore, at any rate.

However, the thought of this being a date with Darien Chernicov was making her stomach turn in circles. So many things were making her heart beat faster. In a way this was rebellious. She was meeting with the enemy. She was having a drink with the brother of the girl who tried to kill Harry. She was also a little attracted to this enemy too, not that she would actually verbally express it. But, when he did walk through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione felt her heart stop.

He was looking particularly gorgeous that afternoon, wearing a green t-shirt and denim pants. She felt herself blushing and hoped Darien could not see it through her bushy hair. This was the closest she had been to a boy in her entire life. Well, except for Ron and Harry. But, they were her friends. This was different. Darien liked her enough to take her to the Yule Ball and keep their friendship alive although the odds were against it. She suddenly wished she wore a nicer outfit and applied a few more layers of mascara.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Hermione." He smiled and sat down, noticing her suitcase by her feet. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Yes." She smiled, knowing she was about to lie. "Staying with a friend for a few days. I try to stay connected with my muggle friends during the summer holidays."

He smiled. "Well I'm glad you made the time to speak with me. I figure the situation regarding Raye, and in turn myself, must have you not wanting to speak with me. I understand and I would like to explain our situation to you in hopes of keeping our friendship."

"Ok, so explain." Hermione found herself almost scared to hear the story. What if she heard something she did not like? Did she have the heart to cut off her friendship with the first boy to show her compassion despite her not being stereotypically beautiful to the rest of the male population? Could she do that him? Or herself?

"I suppose I will start from the beginning." He took a deep breath. "I have never told anyone of our lives before, so please bear with me."

She sighed. It appeared as if he also trusted her with family secrets. How could she quit on him when he might need her most?

"When my mother was alive things were different than they are now. She was a kind woman. She loved my father with every ounce of her being, although she knew he did not feel the same about her. It was sad really. Raye and I always knew he didn't love her. She always seemed to convince herself that he did so she would be happy."

"Raye had always shown a great knack for magic. It was apparent from a young age that she would be easy to teach and very competent in executing her techniques. While Raye does not agree with me, I know I do not possess this ease in learning magic. It has always been harder for me. My father always had plans for her, but my mother was standing in the way."

Hermione felt drawn in. This story sounded so awful already that she hardly wanted to hear the rest of it. But, if she truly wanted to understand the inner workings of a Death Eater family and the mechanisms at work in a household to create such a family she had to continue listening. Now matter how horrible it turned out to be.

"My father lied at the trial and if the Ministry had even bothered to look they could see that our mother died when Raye was seven, not prior to her first year at Durmstrang. My father has been training her since the day following our mother's funeral, wanting her to become a great witch for his cause. I don't believe I need to remind you what his cause is."

"However, the teaching continued. He forced her to read and practice horrible magic. She has seen things that even I would be frightened to see. No one deserves to see the things Raye has witnessed." He frowned. "Anyway, Voldemort- I hope you don't mind me using his name- needed my father here for business, along with Raye in Hogwarts. She was happy to move at first, considering everyone at Durmstrang knew what she was becoming and kept their distance. Raye was hoping for a new start, but right before the move she changed. She said she saw something in her dreams. She said she saw her sovereign."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows together. Was Raye having visions of death?

"But, she seemed eager to go, even though she changed her viewpoint from a new start to a peaceful end. Truth be told, I never knew of her position in Hogwarts until a few days before the year started. She knew though. She chose not to tell me to keep me from worrying." He smiled. "I know much of this means nothing to you, but I wanted you to understand where my family came from and why Raye did what she did. She has been embedded into the dark arts for as long as I can remember."

"Then why should we expect something different?" Hermione crossed her arms. "If she almost killed my best friend once, why won't she do it again?"

"She didn't kill Harry Potter the first time, did she?" He felt sad. What had he hoped from this encounter? Blind faith in him? "You can't trust her, because I'm sure Voldemort will use her body until she dies, but I wanted to tell you that we are trying to do what we can for your side too."

The Gryffindor felt something light up in her head. "Use her body?"

"Just know that Voldemort has plans for getting into Hogwarts." He gave a small smile. "I promise I will do my best to help you without bringing further harm to my sister."

Hermione watched as Darien Chernicov stood from the table and nodded, giving her a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Raye stared at the old man across from her, watching as he scribbled down nonsense on his parchment. He was giving her a preliminary exam, wanting to better gauge her "sanity" prior to the major exam in front of Ministry officials. She gave him all the answers he wanted to hear and took all her medicine, even going as far to tell him how much she loved her family and that she wanted to go home. The thought made her want to vomit.

"Miss Raye you look to be getting along quite nicely. I foresee a good chance for you to head back to school in September!"

She huffed and gave a fake smile and looked around the room. It would not be too long until she would be free of this place. However, was this place any better than where she was going? Would she be happier being a prisoner in her own home than an actual prisoner? The old man kept scanning the page and humming to himself, beginning to tap his pencil after a few moments too. Raye felt her blood boil. Everything he was doing was getting on her last nerve!

Then came another tap.

"Oh-" The old man turned around. "Mr. Chernicov! What a pleasure it is to see you!"

Raye frowned as she watched her father greet the old man with a handshake and a smile. He was such a fraud. Everything about him reeked of evil. Raye had a sudden urge to roast them both alive given their close proximity to each other, but she resisted. She could not do anything to stop her dismissal from St. Mungos. She had to get to Hogwarts. Draco was there, Serena was there… and more importantly to her own survival, Voldemort wanted her to be there.

"We were just finishing up with Miss Raye's preliminary exam. I'll say she is well on her way to a healthy recovery. I have no reason to believe she will fail her test prior to the school year beginning again." The old man beamed and Mr. Chernicov did too.

"That is marvelous. I want nothing more than for my only daughter to finish her education at Hogwarts." He looked to Raye and smiled.

"I'm sure." The old man looked to Raye and noticed she was not smiling. "I'll leave you two alone. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

Mr. Chernicov bid the doctor adieu and took his seat at the table with Raye. Inside he truly felt as if he was doing the right thing. When they won this war there would be nothing but opportunity and power awaiting his daughter. She had the potential to be Voldemorts most powerful witch! It would just take time and patience on his part to keep her on track. She would thank him later on.

While it was true that Darien was his favorite, Mr. Chernicov was well aware from the beginning that he did not possess the raw power that his daughter did. She had everything he wanted for Darien. It was almost unfair that she possessed the amount of potential she did. He watched as Raye stared a hole in his forehead. If he were not careful the girl might kill him.

"Raye, I am sure you were instructed on your mission to find those girls from the cemetery by Draco Malfoy." Demitri sighed. "But, there is something else you must do for us."

The girl crossed her arms and frowned. "Because selling my soul to your cause just isn't enough."

Demitri ignored his daughter and reached into his jacket pocket. Raye watched as her father slid a picture in front of her, gauging him for any hint of what she must do. The picture was of a small girl; one she was surprised to see looked much like her. Her hair was black, cropped short above her shoulders and framed her pale face. However, it was the eyes that made her heart sink. They were just like hers.

"This girl is named Hotaru Tomoe." He tapped the picture. "She is going to be a first year at Hogwarts, and God willing, a Slytherin."

Raye began to get a bad vibe from this conversation.

"He is unaware of your part in this scheme, but her father is a close colleague of mine. He is a scientist that operates in Japan. However, seeing as his daughter is about to be of age for schooling, he is moving her here to attend Hogwarts." Demitri looked deep into Raye's eyes. "Hotaru is sickly and weak. And, thanks to extensive teaching, Hotaru is as promising as you. Perhaps even more so."

"So, her father tortured her like you tortured me." Raye narrowed her eyes. "Charming."

"I did not torture you, I taught you how to be strong." Demitri sighed. "However, despite how you persist not to see my way, we can simply agree to disagree for the time being."

"Right." Raye rolled her eyes.

"Voldemort has created something… beautiful." It scared her to see how enamored her father was with Voldemort. It was something she never noticed he had when he spoke about her, or Darien, her mother, or even Jutta. Voldemort has his complete and undivided attention. There was no one on the planet that could separate him from his mission to his leader.

Why did her father have this unwavering faith in Voldemort, anyway? Had the Dark Lord ever done anything for him beside tear his family apart? But, this unparalleled devotion displayed by her father was in all of the older Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy had the same loyalty her father did. What did Voldemort say to these people to keep them by his side? Whatever it was, Voldemort had yet to say anything to her to instill this blind faith. In fact, nothing he said could, aside from threatening to kill Darien, of course.

Perhaps he threatened everyone with death. Maybe the death of family members was the prime motivation.

However, threats would not create the look of admiration in her father's eyes.

"He has made something so like himself, but it is not complete." Demitri pushed the picture closer to his daughter. "It needs a body."

"So does Voldemort." Raye scoffed.

"He had a body, it just needs some improvements." Demitri corrected. "Voldemort's creation needs an actual body. It cannot create one on its own."

"Well, if you expect me to cart around some demon in my body you are more daft than I previously imagined."

Demitri laughed. "No. I know you wouldn't. That is why we need Miss Tomoe here."

Raye raised an eyebrow. "Then, why are you here speaking with me about it? I know you have absolutely no respect for me, but I am clearly not Hotaru Tomoe."

"No, you are not." He grabbed his daughter's hand from across the table. She tried to pull it away, but he held it tighter. "But, you will deliver Voldemort's gift to her, do you understand?"

* * *

While she had not expected her friends to be overly excited about her visit to St. Mungo's, Serena had not expected them to sit her down and give her the third degree. She knew it was dangerous and irresponsible, but she just had to see Raye. She had to make sure her friend was all right! Besides, if nothing else, Serena had gained important information from Raye. Surely her friends could cut her a little slack.

Well, it was really Amy who was giving her such a hard time. The girl was typically as quiet as a church mouse unless provoked, and by Merlin this was enough to provoke her! Mina watched from the sidelines and nodded to whatever Amy said, because trying to interrupt at this point would serve no purpose. Amy was getting the job done with big words and phrases neither Mina nor Serena understood.

Lita had gone off to watch Krum play Quidditch for the weekend in Heidelberg. So, she was not able to intercede and perhaps save Serena some grief. It was just Serena, Amy, Mina, and the creepy portraits lining the walls of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was off… doing something. Luna and Artemis were asleep. The blonde truly had no one to help her out.

"Her father or Draco Malfoy could have walked in and then they would have immediately grown suspicious! You could have been taken by Death Eaters and we would have never known the difference!" Amy put her hands on her hips. Although Amy's particular brand of anger was about as frightening as a litter of kittens, those hands on her hips meant business. "I wish you would have taken someone with you! How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Well, Mina knew I was going! I told her after we first met the Order."

The blue-haired Senshi whirled around to look at Mina. "You _knew_?"

"Maybe?"

"Arg!" The reincarnated Senshi of Mercury stamped her foot. "You two are ridiculous! Do you understand how close you were to being captured?"

Serena shrugged. "So, now would probably not be the best time to tell you that Voldemort has ordered Raye and Malfoy to figure out our identities, would it?"

Mina jumped from her chair and joined Amy's side. "What?"

"Raye told me to keep her excluded from our Senshi talks because Voldemort can read her mind, but she can kinda block him out… and that Voldemort is looking for the Sailor Senshi?" She ended on a high note, nervous to suffer the wrath of her friends.

"I wish Lita were here to slap some sense into you for going there alone." Amy sighed. "This is bad. Raye _knows_ our identities. If Voldemort is a Legilimens and if he ever catches Raye off guard… this could be bad."

"She said she can block him out, but only so much." Serena offered. "She said if we told her our plans she might not be able to concentrate as much when Voldemort's around."

Mina tapped her chin. "At least she will be ignoring us for a good cause. But, the thought of Voldemort searching for us using fellow students is creepy. Who knows how many Slytherins he has looking for us!"

"That is most bothersome." Amy ran a hand through her hair. "We will just have to be extra cautious."

The door opening in the foyer made the group run silent. Mina and Amy grabbed their wands and instructed Serena to stay put. They crept towards the kitchen door and pushed it open, revealing a damp Hermione and a cheerful Sirius. The girls put their wands away and watched Hermione, who was most certainly watching them. Seconds later, the door opened again to reveal the Weasley family, a certain pair of twins making Amy turn scarlet. They all began to have a staring contest with each other, no one quite sure why the other was present.

"Amy, is that you?" George and Fred exclaimed, jumping forward and, as far as Amy was concerned, invading her personal space. "We thought you went back to France!"

"No, I am continuing my education at Hogwarts-" She never got to finish because the twins mauled her in hugs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked and stepped by Hermione, who was just as confused as he was. She looked at him and found his subconscious way of protecting her rather sweet. "This place is for the Order."

"Well, we are apart of the Order." Mina huffed in response. Serena took the opportunity to leave the kitchen and hug both of her Gryffindor friends, who looked surprised to see her at Grimmauld Place with Amy and Mina. What the hell was going on here?

The Sailor Senshi helped the Weasley's, including Ginny, and Hermione carry their bags up the stairwell while the adults began to set things up in the kitchen. They assumed that a talk would be in order so the girls could explain themselves to there friends.

"What, exactly, are you all doing here, anyway?" Hermione questioned as she sat her suitcase on a bed. She would be sharing a room with Ginny and Serena. "I thought this was supposed to be some secretive operation they had going on here."

"Well, things have happened." Amy answered for her. "We will explain things over lunch."

Hermione did not say anything and began to unpack her things. This was most suspicious indeed. Why would the Order of the Phoenix want more students from the school participating in this, especially when two of the three girls were not even good friends with Harry. Mina even had a campaign against Harry the year before for being Hogwarts champion alongside her boyfriend. This was interesting.

Ginny, who had always known things she should not, was also confused about the girls being there. While she was brought along to be with her family, these girls seemingly had zero ties with Harry and Voldemort. Serena was a good friend, sure, but the Hufflepuff girl and the Animagi from Beauxbatons? The redhead eyed Hermione from across the room, shrugging her shoulders to signal her confusion.

Serena was helping Ron and the Weasley twins to their room. They were a talkative lot, but the blonde knew Ron was growing increasingly wary of her involvement in all of this. She tried to speak to him, and while he would answer she always knew he was holding something back, as if there was something he was not telling her. She showed them their lodgings and dismissed herself, not wanting to be interrogated without her fellow Senshi. It was one thing to tell people about you being a super heroine, but it was a different matter altogether to tell your peers.

The three Senshi met downstairs and prepared a spot at the kitchen table. This was going to awkward. Amy and Serena elected Mina to be the spokesperson for the group, given her outspoken and carefree nature, and the girl agreed. She did not care what these people thought of her. It was the truth, and if they did not want the truth they could leave as far as she was concerned.

Slowly, everyone began to funnel into the kitchen. Molly prepared sandwiches and lemonade for lunch, something Amy was secretly excited about, and told everyone to eat before they progressed further with any information. The youth around the table all inhaled their sandwiches, eager to progress with the meeting. Sirius, who found this quite hilarious, picked at his sandwich and dragged it out as long as he could. Hermione, who was on to him, gave him the stink-eye from her place at the table side.

"Okay, I can hardly stand it any longer." Hermione declared. "Eat your sandwich, Sirius!"

The older man gave a hearty laugh and took his last bite. "I was wondering how long it would last."

"So, now that you are done," She narrowed her eyes at Sirius one last time. "why, exactly, are you three here?"

Serena and Amy looked over to Mina, who was too busy playing with the ice cubes in her lemonade to notice. Amy kicked Mina from under the table.

"Ow! What?"

"Why are we here again, Mina?" Amy slid her eyes towards Hermione, and Mina laughed.

"Oh, right." The blonde dusted her hands and smiled to the group. "To be frank, we are the girls you saw at the Quidditch Pitch the night of the Third Task."

After the figurative bombshell had been dropped on the group, Mina sat back in her chair and gave her friends thumbs up. Amy put her head in her hands and wondered why on Earth the Senshi of Venus was reborn as Mina, and Serena gave a nervous laugh. While there were better ways of breaking the news, at this point one could not go back.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You all are those girls?" George reiterated.

Amy nodded and gave everyone at the table a confident look. "Yes. We are the Sailor Senshi, the girls who appeared to everyone at Hogwarts in the Quidditch Pitch. We were at Little Hangleton cemetery when Voldemort came back."

"Wicked." Fred and George exclaimed in unison.

Hermione put her hands on the table. "So, what exactly are the Sailor Senshi? A group of elite witches?"

"No. We are a group of super heroines who fight crime in mini-skirts!" Mina smiled, noticing that no one had anything to say after that. "But, in all seriousness, we are super heroines and yes, we do fight in mini-skirts."

"Wicked!" Fred and George said again.

"I have been doing extensive research about you all since the Third Task." Hermione was shocked, to say in the least. "If you are truly super heroines, then where have you been the past three years when Harry was in trouble? Amy, I know you were at Beauxbatons, but you two were not."

Serena and Mina both shrugged.

"Well, we didn't know we were Sailor Senshi at that point." Mina claimed.

"Then what changed?" Ron asked, taking Hermione's side. This was suspicious.

Serena cleared her throat to direct everyone's attention towards her. "I suppose I will tell the story again. Once upon a time, there was a galactic alliance known as the Moon Kingdom…"

* * *

Lita arrived at the Heidelberg Quidditch Pitch, surprised to find that it looked like a miniature medieval city. Stonewalls surrounded the stadium, and perhaps the coolest part were the fountains embedded inside. It was swarmed with people, all wearing an assortment of colors to support their team. She was wearing dark red and gold, her hair pulled back in a ponytail by a burgundy ribbon. This was the first game of the season, and this was the first time she would see Viktor since the final day of the last term.

The Germans wore blue and silver to demonstrate their support, and when she arrived to the stands Lita could see that the stadium was well divided. She held her ticket in her hand and looked around for the signs to direct her to her seat, but she could not find it. Lita went to a kiosk selling drinks and asked for directions.

"Ma'am, you are no where near the right place."

"Gee, thanks, I know that." Lita huffed. "Where do I need to go?"

"Well, the lifts to the top boxes are over there." He pointed to the left. "They are labeled and that will show you which lift to take."

The brunette parted ways and headed down the left side of the pitch. Krum got her tickets to sit in a box? Those cost loads of money! She felt her cheeks darken as she located the lift to her box, a line of people who obviously had healthy paychecks waiting as well. A brunette couple was in front of her, the woman wearing a fir scarf and the man a suit, the latter looking rather familiar. They were talking in a Slavic language, one Lita did not know.

The lift arrived and everyone piled on, the Senshi of Jupiter receiving some strange looks from the finely clothed witches and wizards onboard. The brunette scrunched up her nose at them and wanted more than anything to be out of there. The lady with the fir scarf stood in front of her and her perfume was burning her eyes.

When the doors opened, Lita was surprised to see a lavish setup. There were cushioned seats close to the glass, giving them a perfect view down the center of the pitch. She wandered in slowly, curious as to where she should sit. These rich people might get a little testy if she accidentally took their chair.

"Miss Lawley?" A smaller woman approached her. She was unlike the lady in the lift who wore fur even in the heat of summer. This woman wore a pair of jeans and tennis shoes, a t-shirt with the Bulgarian Flag emblazoned across the chest. Her hair and eyes were brown, nicely complementing a paler complexion. "Lita?"

The Gryffindor nodded. "Yes, ma'am?"

She smiled. "I am Viktor's mother, Anna."

"Very nice to meet you!" The brunette was going to shake her hand, but the woman engulfed her in a hug instead.

"I am so 'appy to meet you!"

Anna grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her to their seats on the left side of the box. This was a pleasant surprise.

"Viktor 'as told me so much about you." Anna smiled and looked to the field to see the referees taking their places on their brooms. " I vas so 'appy when he told me 'zat you would be coming today."

"I am happy to be here." Lita smiled. This was nice. Anna welcomed her immediately, treating her as though they had always known each other. Dare she regard her as a friend? Should she open herself up to that weakness?

"_Herr_ Chernicov! What pleasure it is to see you!"

The brunette felt her eyes widen and her spine stiffen. That asshole was here? She turned around to see the man in question was the guy in the suit from the lift. The woman with the fur scarf was by his side.

"Oh, bloody hell." Lita moaned, forgetting for a moment that Anna was sitting right next to her. Anna Krum raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you not like 'zat man?"

Lita shook her head and tried to ignore the burning sensation in the back of her mind. She would ignore him. She would enjoy herself and just pretend that Raye's father was not in the same room as her.

"Hmmm, I don't like him 'zat much. He ist alvays bragging about his job and money." Ana added and then smiled towards the glass. "His vife, Jutta, is the mother of Ivan Volkov, the Bulgarian Beater, a product of her first marriage. Oh, look! It eez starting!"

Lita looked to the field and watched as the German Quidditch team flew around the stadium, blue and silver fireworks shooting around the stands as the crowd cheered. Something did not quite sit well with her, however. Why was Mr. Chernicov here when he probably had business to take care of somewhere else with his fellow Death Eaters? She watched as he sat down with Jutta a few seats down.

While she knew Viktor did not see her, Lita swore that his eyes landed on her when the Bulgarians flew into the stadium. She smiled and gave a small wave, wanting more than anything to be flying alongside him on her Comet Two-Sixty. Anna watched with a smile and looked back to her son.

The match started with the same intensity present at the World Cup. But, with Raye's father sitting so close Lita could hardly enjoy the match as much as she wanted to. Demitri was sitting next to a man she was sure she had never seen before, but he looked _so _familiar. If she could just hear their conversation! Anna grabbed her arm, directing her attention back to the game.

"And a wonderful catch by Amara von Glockenspieler! You know, the Glockenspieler cousins make a wonderful team, don't you think?" The male announcer commented to his coworker.

"Yes, the Germans made a good choice by recruiting them. Katrina von Glockenspieler, the captain for the German team, will be turning in her uniform at the end of the season. Perhaps Amara will take her place?"

Lita watched the aforementioned Glockenspieler cousins, marveling in particular at Amara's speed and technique. The girl, according to the announcers, looked just like a boy with her cropped hair and ambiguous robes. Her gaze then returned to Viktor as he began to suddenly change course. Had he seen the Golden Snitch?

The brunette began to watch Mr. Chernicov again, his conversation with the man beside him growing lower than before. It was then she noticed something being passed between the two, something small. Before she could determine what it was, Anna began shaking Lita's arm.

"He sees zee snitch! Lita, Viktor haas seen zee Snitch!"

Lita stood up and pressed her face to the glass. "Come on, Viktor!"

Everyone in the box was standing up at this point, excluding Mr. Chernicov and his mysterious friend. Lita decided to ignore them and cheer on her boyfriend, who was so kind in getting her tickets to begin with. She began jumping up and down and hollering, earning her some glares from the rich wizards and witches in the room. Anna laughed and began cheering loudly too.

"Has Viktor Krum seen the Snitch? I think he has!"

"Oh, no! Weiss has also seen it! Who will win the game?"

Lita felt her heart pick up speed as Viktor tilted his broom towards the ground. He was heading face first! _Not his face, please, Merlin, not his face!_

In what seemed to take place in a matter of hours, Viktor took a swing into the air. Lita's breath hitched. Had he caught it? Anna had grabbed her hand and was squeezing it with all her might. For a moment, Lita thought about how nice it would be to have a mother as supportive as Anna. She never had anyone to watch her play Quidditch, with the exception of her friends, but never any family, no one that felt as if they had as much invested in her winning as she did. Viktor had that though, and for that she was glad.

Viktor suddenly flew up from his face-first plummet and held his hand up in the air. He had caught the Snitch! Viktor caught the Golden Snitch! He flew around the stadium, showing the crowd what he had done. When he passed their box he stopped and showed Lita the Snitch through the glass. She smiled and he smiled back.

It was during this time that Mr. Chernicov remembered who the brunette girl was.

After the game, Anna took Lita down to the floor of the stadium and to the entrance. The players would be flying out any moment to rejoin their friends and family after they had their team talk. Lita began to grow nervous. What if she made a complete fool out of herself when she saw Viktor again?

"Oh, Lita! I am 'zo 'appy that you came to 'zee match. I hope you vill be coming to 'zee next vone" Anna looked so happy for her company. She had not felt this wonderful in a long time.

"I will for sure! Viktor gave me tickets for all of Bulgaria's matches."

Anna Krum smiled and pointed to the entrance. "Here they come now!"

The Bulgarian team flew out first as the victors of the match. All of their supporters cheered and hollered as they flew by, raising their hands and singing the Bulgarian team's anthem. Lita, while she did not know Bulgarian, cheered anyway, her face hurting from her smile by the time Viktor arrived. He hugged her and turned red when his mother gave him a thumbs up behind Lita's back.

"Viktor you did great!" Lita praised. "You saw the Snitch before Weiss even had a clue about where it was."

"Vell, eet eez my job." He blushed. "Here you go, Lita."

He opened his hand to reveal the Golden Snitch.

"I kept it for you."

Lita blushed like a madwoman, but smiled nonetheless. She took the snitch and gave Viktor a hug. "Thank you, Viktor!"

Anna clapped her hands and smiled. This was as cute as a baby unicorn. "Now, who vants some dinner? I'm sure you are all very hungry!"

The trio decided food was indeed in order and began to head to the Krum residence. However, someone was watching them from a distance, suspicions growing about the young Gryffindor in their company.

* * *

Hermione could hardly believe the girls' story. As in she did not believe it at all. The possibility of a kingdom on the Moon was ridiculous! If she were a muggle she would not be open to the idea at all. Since she was a witch she was more inclined to buy outrageous stories, but even this was too ridiculous to comprehend. They were super heroines in mini-skirts that date back to the beginning of time? Right.

Ron was easier to convince than she was, but even he was having doubts. His twin brothers, however, were positively enamored with the thought of Amy in a revealing outfit. The French girl was as red as a tomato the entire time they pestered her. Serena mainly was telling the story, but Mina would jump in sometimes to give her two cents. Hermione would wait until the end to ask questions.

"So, after I defeated Beryl, I asked for all of my friends to be brought back. And that is when I woke up in the carriage with you guys, heading to Hogwarts." Serena sighed. "None of my Senshi remembered who I was or who they were, and all last year I was trying to get them to remember."

"Did you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did. But, Voldemort already had his plan set in motion."

The table sat there for a moment before saying anything. What were they supposed to say? 'Gee, sorry you died a few times and your friends forgot you'? Hermione tapped her chin. There were a few things she did not understand.

"So, how did this Moon Kingdom fall apart?"

Amy shrugged. "Queen Beryl and the Negaverse I suppose. We truthfully don't remember much from our first lives."

"But, if you beat Beryl and her lackeys with only five of you the last time, then how come you could not beat her the first time during the Moon Kingdom? From what you said there would have been more people to fight her off."

For the first time, the Senshi realized how little they truly knew about their pasts. What _had _caused their loss in the Moon Kingdom? If they thought about it, they would have been more powerful with more resources at their disposal. Something happened that they did not know about. Something big had happened the night the Moon Kingdom fell.

"Like I said, we truly don't know." Amy answered again. This deeply troubled her. "However, I will be thinking on it."

Hermione hummed and continued to think. "Also, don't you think it is a little strange that there are four more planets, not including Earth, without a Sailor Senshi? I mean, if each of you represent a planet, then shouldn't there be more of you?"

"Oh, can it, Hermione." Ron sighed. "You should be happy that we have more people to fight Voldemort now."

"I am. I am just skeptical."

Amy nodded from across the table. "I would be worried if you weren't. This isn't exactly everyday information."

"So, what is your next step?" George asked.

"We protect Harry. Voldemort will find his way back into our lives and then we will strike." Serena smiled. "Protecting Harry at all cost is our mission."

"Not to mention you have a crush on the lad." Fred smirked from across the table.

"Well, whatever! We just want to help him!" Serena defended. "So, we have your absolute secrecy concerning our identities? We cannot have this getting out."

The group all nodded and agreed to sworn secrecy. Slowly they began to slug off to bed, but Mina stayed behind. There was something Serena said, or did not say rather, that confused her.

"Serena, why didn't you mention Darien?" The blonde asked her princess. "Why didn't you tell them about him being your past love?"

Serena looked to the table and shrugged. "Because I am not so sure that Darien is Endymion. Not in this life, anyway."

She did not tell Mina that she did not want to break Hermione's heart.

* * *

In a mansion off the outskirts of Wiltshire, a boy awoke with a start. His heart was racing and sweat lined his brow. He rushed to the window and threw open the shutters, needing to feel the breeze on his face. It was raining, but the raindrops were welcome. That was the worst dream he had ever experienced. It was worse than the dreams he had of his father and of his future as a Death Eater. Oh, it was much worse.

The funny thing was that he had never had a dream of this kind. He did not feel like it was him, but it was him all the same. A brilliant sword was in his hand, a lovely sword, and he had killed someone with it. He had single-handedly skewered his only friend in the gut with a sword.

What had prompted such a dream? He would never hurt Raye, much less kill her. Besides that, why would he be using a sword? He had never even seen a real sword!

Raye would be getting out of St. Mungo's soon. August would come quickly, and then school would start. Would she be able to make it through Hogwarts without holding her head down to her feet? As if she knew he was thinking about her, a raven began tapping on his window. She had told him before the Third Task she was an Animagi, one that turned into a raven. The more he thought on it, the more Draco found it odd that a raven was tapping on his window. Perhaps it wanted out of the rain?

He opened the window only to be immediately assaulted.

The raven began pecking him in the face, as if it were angry that he did not open the window fast enough.

"Bloody hell! Sorry I didn't open the window sooner, you crazy bird!"

He thought he was still dreaming when the bird turned into Raye.

"What the hell? Why'd you peck my face?" Draco cursed, only to be alarmed. "Wait, why are you out of St. Mungo's?"

"That doesn't matter. I only have a few moments before I have to get back." She looked out of the window. "Draco, my father has asked me to do something… something horrible…"

As she began to tell him the news, Draco realized they were becoming pawns in a game more deadly than he ever imagined.

"I have to deliver this to a young girl," She held up a vial tied about her neck. He could see something black inside it, swirling around and around. "a girl named Hotaru Tomoe. She will be a first year."

He held the vial in his hand for a moment, only to immediately drop it. Darkness seemed to leak out of it without the lid even being off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Evil." She took a deep breath. "I can't do it. I can't."

Draco watched as she changed back into a raven and flew back into the storm. Why had she come here? What was her purpose in sharing this news?

It never occurred to him that he might be the only one she had to share it with.

* * *

**End of Chapter Four**

So, Amara and Hotaru were introduced. Wonder where Michelle and Trista are? I am using the American names for the Outers because I am using them for everyone else.

Next time, Harry meets some Dementors.

-ROF


	6. Chapter Five

I hope none of you are too terribly irritated with me. I've had a VERY busy year. I know it is probably no excuse, but it is the only one I have. :)

Thank you to **mimic121, restless-soul63, RIP Jake AmaraMichelle, Rena H.M., wildflower1014, WolfRider21, Tenshi-Chikyuu, edwardloverr, duo s luvergurl, JustDance04. **As well as anyone who is silently lurking about, alerting my story or pen name, or commenting on Reminiscence. I write this for you guys!

Please excuse all grammatical errors. I should have edited it a bit more but I figured you would all rather have an update instead. Thank you to **Tenshi-Chikyuu **for your constructive review last chapter. I am working hard on my editing, but should this chapter lack I hope you understand :)

* * *

**_Revolution_**

**Chapter Five**

Harry was rather uncomfortable lying in the shrubbery, but his comfort was something he was willing to sacrifice. He was becoming so painfully desperate for any news concerning Voldemort and his Death Eaters that he was resorting to eavesdropping on his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia watching the muggle news. So far all the information he got revolved around the country's current heat wave, the water ban, and the slim chance of rain.

He could hear his Aunt and Uncle mumbling about it in the living room. While it might seem silly that he got his daily dose of world news from the hard ground in the bushes, it was truly the only way for him to get information without being under the judgmental gaze of his faux parents. Uncle Vernon would always snort and sigh and make comments about why _he _would want to watch the news.

"Stupid boy… who does he think he's fooling anyhow?" Vernon barked scathingly. "_Watching the news…_ as if any normal boy would want to do that. Doubt Dudley even knows who the Prime Minister is! It's not like there would be anything about _his lot_ or _our news _anyway…"

"Vernon, shhh!" Harry heard Petunia chastise. "The window is open! Someone might hear you."

"Right, dear. I should be more careful…"

So far there hadn't been anything notable on the news, which was something Harry took as good news. If Voldemort and the Death Eaters had begun their fight against muggles it would surely take precedence over the weather. However, there was a chance that something that seemed small and insignificant to the muggles would appear on the news, and being a wizard, Harry would recognize it as being something more than that. However, should that be the case, he had yet to hear of anything strange.

His friends had been a lousy source of information. He had gotten some chocolate frogs from Ron and Hermione for his birthday, but he was so mad at them he just threw his present in the trash. Harry later regretted it, of course, but at the time it seemed like a good idea. He just couldn't believe his two best friends were ignoring him! Well, they weren't _really_ ignoring him. They were just omitting information. Information he damn well deserved to know!

Harry snorted and tried his hardest to focus on the latest news story on some woman's antique lamp.

"Where's Dudders?" Vernon asked over the old woman's story on how she acquired her antiques. "Out with friends?"

"Yes. He is at the Polkisses'… he is so popular, our Dudders."

It was astounding how stupid his Aunt and Uncle were about the whereabouts of their son (really _anything_, Harry corrected). Dudley never actually went to the places he claimed to be at. Instead, he was out roaming the streets at night with his crew, throwing rocks at cars and houses and smoking around the block. Harry had seen him doing it all summer holiday during his evening strolls around Little Whinging. But, even though their son was a punk, his Aunt and Uncle claimed _he _was the problem because he was a wizard.

It had been a few days since he had heard from Serena, but last he heard she was dreading her brother getting his Hogwarts letter. While he understood that Sammy probably drove his friend crazy, Harry was envious of her relationship with her family. She had told him about all of them, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he would be in her shoes had Voldemort not killed his parents. Would he have an annoying brother, or a sister to protect from the Slytherins? Would he get letters from his parents during exams? Would he enjoy being home for the summer?

Movement from behind the shrubs drew his attention away from his thoughts of Serena. Mrs. Figg, the cat-loving old woman from Wisteria Walk, moseyed into view. She was muttering to herself as she walked down the street. Mrs. Figg, Harry was sure, had good intentions and was probably very nice, but he was so very glad she couldn't see him. He was running out of excuses as to why he couldn't come over for afternoon tea. Moments later she was gone, and his attention then reverted back to the news of the Spanish bag-handlers going on strike at the airport.

A loud crack stopped his thought process. Somewhere close by he heard a cat cry in surprise. The sound of breaking china came out of the Dursley's living room, along with Aunt Petunia's shrieking and Uncle Vernon's string of curses. Harry jumped up and smacked his head on the windowsill in surprise, but not before pulling his wand out of his pocket. Someone had Disapparated. Someone had been watching him.

"Boy!" Vernon stuck his head out the window, his cheeks red and eyes bulging from his eye sockets. He looked like an idiot. "You were supposed to be trimming the shrubs, not lying around eavesdropping!"

It only took a few moments for Vernon Dursley to notice what Harry had in his hand.

"Put that- THING- away!" He grabbed Harry's hand. "The neighbor's might be watching, boy!"

"Let go of me!" Harry tried jerking his arm out of Vernon's fat, sausage fingers.

"What were you thinking? Making that racket!" Even though Harry could tell his Uncle Vernon was trying to act tough, he could tell otherwise by the quake in his voice.

"I didn't make that noise." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone and jerked his arm away from his uncle.

His Aunt Petunia decided to insert her horsey-face into the argument. "What were you doing eavesdropping outside _our _window?"

"Yeah, boy!" Vernon agreed with his wife. "It isn't like news of _your lot _is on normal people cable!"

"Normal children don't watch the news anyway." Petunia added. "My Dudder's never watches the news."

"What have I told you about the news?" Vernon asked, his face turning as red a tomato. "Why are you keen on watching it _again_?"

"Well, the news changes daily, Uncle Vernon." Harry snorted.

"Don't be smart with me, boy! I know very well those damn birds are bringing you news about… _your_ people."

"Actually, they haven't brought me _any news_." Harry didn't realize how upsetting the fact really was until he said it out loud. "Why do you think I'm resorting to lying in the shrubs?"

"Harry, we aren't stupid!" Petunia scrunched up her nose. "I know those birds are getting all kinds of attention from the neighbors!"

"Get back to your chores. Just because you have that…that… _thing_ you don't scare me!" Vernon pointed at Harry's hand in his pocket, knowing full well that he had his wand in his grip.

After Vernon was done with his tantrum, Harry began walking down the sidewalk to search for the source of the noise. While he knew a heap of trouble was waiting for him when he got home, there were more pressing matters at hand. Who had been watching him? Was it Death Eaters? Were they keeping tabs on him?

He moseyed on down the street. It was a little disturbing to think someone had been creeping on him. Perhaps if his friends had been keeping him informed he might know why the hell someone Disapparated or Apparated right behind him. It sounded just like when Dobby would vanish out of nowhere. Was Dobby keeping an eye on him? That was a lot more comforting than the thought of Death Eaters.

His thoughts then drifted back to the Sailor Senshi. Maybe they had strange powers to appear and disappear. Who knows, maybe they were allowed to use magic even though they were underage? The Sailor Senshi were a strange concept. How bizarre was their story? But, regardless of how strange it was, they did save his life. Even Raye Chernicova helped in the cemetery by saving Serena from the Killing Curse. Was it right of him to accept their help so readily? This wasn't their fight. Voldemort was supposed to be his problem.

Back to the sound- maybe it wasn't a magical sound after all. Perhaps when Vernon had told the woman from number seven that a car backfired he had been right. Harry sighed. Was he that desperate for a sign? Was he really that far separated from his true home?

Harry headed towards the park on Magnolia Road. While he did believe he had proven himself capable of handling any news concerning Lord Voldemort, it was comforting to know that at least Sirius seemed to understand he was getting irritated. However, along with notes of recognizing Harry's frustration, Sirius warned Harry against doing anything stupid. He had listened to him for the most part. There were many nights that Harry started packing his truck and was hell-bent on flying his happy self to the Burrow without the help of his friends or family. The thought of an escaped convict of the most dangerous prison in the world, Azkaban, telling him to be a "good lad" and not cause problems was maddening. Sirius had served twelve years in prison, escaped to commit the murder he was convicted for, and then he ran off with a stolen hippogriff. Did he have any right whatsoever to tell _him_ to behave himself?

When he reached the park, Harry sat himself down on a swing. This was officially the worst summer ever. All he had left was to think of the night in Little Hangleton cemetery, and that thought left something to be desired. He watched Cedric Diggory and Raye Chernicova die. He watched the Sailor Senshi get tortured by Death Eaters and Voldemort. At least Wormtail was dead. Now _that _was a comforting thought.

Had he not provided them with a way to escape the cemetery? Harry's grip around the chains of the swing tightened. There was no way to hide it: he was pissed. He had every right to know what was going on! Hermione and Ron knew… Serena and Lita knew… Mina Ackerman and Amy Anderson were probably tracking Voldemort as he sat alone on Magnolia Road. Had Dumbledore completely forgotten about him?

Harry was so mad he welcomed the sound of Dudley's voice in the park. He could see the outline of him with two of his friends, walking through the park and heading towards Magnolia Crescent. A large part of Harry hoped that Dudley's stupid friends would see him. They would want to fight. Dudley would then have to choose between saving face in front of his friends or facing his biggest fear- magic. But, much to Harry's disappointment, the crew leapt the chain-link fence and made their way down Magnolia Road. And as Harry found out over the course of the summer, whenever Dudley arrived home Harry should be home. Uncle Vernon threatened to lock him in the shed should he be "late" again.

He stumbled across Dudley and his friends again, all parting ways at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. He waited for them to separate before he emerged at Dudley's side. The big boy was none too keen on Harry walking with him, but he was not about to say anything in fear that Harry might choose to retaliate with his powers. Well, that was until Harry started picking at him.

"How old was the kid you beat up in your boxing match, Ickle Diddykins? Seven? Six?" Harry continued to prod and pick. He was so frustrated in just about every facet of his life that he was going to take it out on his stupid cousin.

"Shut it! You think you're tough because you have that _thing _and go to that freak school?"

"What thing? This?" Harry pulled out his wand. He loved torturing Dudley with it.

"I know you aren't _allowed _to use it." Dudley said firmly. "You'll get expelled or whatever it is that school you go to does to kids who break the rules."

"How do you know that-"

Dudley took a sharp breath. Harry stopped talking. Something was different about the night. The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end, and a familiar iciness fell upon Magnolia Crescent.

"No…" Harry whispered as Dudley howled about. "It can't be…not here…"

There were Dementors in Little Whinging.

* * *

Lita and Amy were stirred from their peaceful slumber by loud curses emitting from the bottom floor of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. At first they were unsure if they should go downstairs or not, but seeing as how it was two in the morning and Sirius was loud enough to wake the entire cul-de-sac they found it proper to investigate. Lita put on some slippers and Amy grabbed a robe to cover her blue gown. Who knew who was all at Headquarters since Sirius was being so damn loud?

The hollering only got louder as they traveled further down the stairs. The curtain covered the portrait of Mrs. Black, thankfully, so she was unable to see them lurking down the stairs. Lita gave Amy a look and the blue-haired girl shrugged. Their first thought went to Harry, hoping that he was all right.

"What the hell were you thinking, Mundungus? All for a batch of cauldrons?" The voice of Remus Lupin echoed down the corridors. Lita winced. What had Mundungus done?

"Well… you see, it was a very good opportunity, see…" The two girls walked down just in time to see Mundungus Fletcher trying to defend himself against an enraged Sirius Black. Amy covered her mouth with her hands and Lita just watched. She always loved a good brawl. The Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione Granger all emerged from their rooms and met on the stairs behind them. Amy pulled her robe around herself tighter. Fred and George would never leave her alone if they noticed she was just in her nightgown!

"What's going on?" Hermione asked Lita. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were puffy. The brunette guessed someone wasn't getting much sleep, despite the interruption.

"We don't know. We just happened to hear this and came down not too long before you." Lita answered. This was her first night back since watching Viktor Krum play against the Whimbourne Wasps. "Sirius is riled, though."

"No kidding." Ron mouthed from beside Hermione.

Dumbledore then emerged on the scene. The girls all winced when the old man began tearing Mundungus apart. This was a whole new Dumbledore.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking, Mundungus?" His voice was quiet, but deadly. "In a matter of an hour, Harry was attacked by Dementors and expelled from Hogwarts because you were unable to complete your duty."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, catching the attention of the adults. Remus growled at Mundungus and the older witches and wizards began heading to the kitchen.

"Amy, Lita… come on down." Remus waved them on with a hand. "Rest of you, back to bed."

Mrs. Weasley came into view and began rushing her children away.

"But, mum! George and I are _of age_!" Fred whined. George fell into practice and crossed his arms defiantly.

"I don't care what age you are!" She seethed. "I am your mother. BED!"

"We will listen to what you all are saying anyway." George taunted.

Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated sigh. Thankfully, Ron and Ginny had already made their way to their rooms. They knew they wouldn't win against Molly.

"Fine. But keep your mouth shut!"

Lita and Amy stood off to the side of the group as Mundungus attempted to defend himself. He was largely unsuccessful. Lita was getting tired of not knowing the details so she intervened.

"Ok, so what happened?" She interrupted Sirius and Mundungus arguing.

Mr. Weasley eyed his mischievous sons from the corner of his eye. "This worthless pile of bat droppings left Harry unprotected, during which time he was attacked by Dementors."

"Not to mention got him flagged by the Ministry for using magic because he had to defend himself!" Tonks piped in from beside Remus.

"What?" Lita saw red. "I will rip your bloody arms off-"

Amy was, as ashamed as she was to think it, a little disappointed that George came and held Lita back. "Mr. Fletcher, why on Earth would you leave Harry unguarded? You know that Lord Voldemort is after him!"

"Like I said," He had a thick, Irish brogue. "There was a stash of cauldrons that would be a very good business investment…"

"Cauldrons? You left Harry unguarded for some damn pots?" Lita was sufficiently mad enough to use her lightening powers on him.

"They had just fallen off a broomstick, you see, so they wouldn't be around _forever-_"

"They were STOLEN?" Lita howled.

"Mr. Fletcher, I am fifteen years-old and I am more responsible than you!" Amy chastised. "You should be ashamed!"

"It's too late now to go back and change anything." Dumbledore spoke out from the center of the circle. "I am going to head to the Ministry and try to sort all of this out. Perhaps they won't destroy his wand."

"They will destroy Harry's wand?" Amy questioned. She had never heard of the Ministry of Magic in France doing that.

"If I cannot stop them, yes." Dumbledore turned to Arthur Weasley. "Owl Harry immediately. Tell him I am at the Ministry and I am trying to work it out. If anyone arrives from the Ministry without further word from us, tell him to not surrender his wand."

And with that, Dumbledore disappeared.

"Why are there Dementors out of Azkaban, anyway?" Lita asked, her eyes still lingering on Mundungus. Arthur had gone off to write Harry. Sirius was also gone, but she hadn't the slightest idea where. "Aren't they supposed to, I don't know, stay there?"

"At this point we don't know for certain." Remus answered. "All we do know is that they were in Little Whinging and Harry had to use his Patronus on them so they wouldn't do the Dementor's Kiss on his cousin."

"The awful one?" Lita asked. "I would of let the Dementors get him."

"Lita!" Amy reproached.

"What? I would!" The brunette cracked her knuckles. She had heard enough about Harry's family from Ron. "Actually, there are a few people I wouldn't mind handing over to a Dementor. Demitri Chernicov being one of them."

"He is insufferable." Fred agreed.

Lita suddenly had a thought. "Oh, I probably should have told you all sooner, but I saw Demitri and some woman in Germany at the Quidditch match in Heidelberg."

"Really?" Tonks asked. "I bet the woman was his wife, Jutta. Her son plays Quidditch."

"I don't know. Demitri was talking to some guy in the box we were in. I saw them pass something between them, but I couldn't see what it was."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, Lita?" Molly asked from beside Tonks. Arthur came back in the room from writing his letter to Harry. Sirius was still nowhere to be seen. "This could be bad."

"I haven't exactly been home long enough to say anything." Lita shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it was nothing."

"Do you think he recognized you from the cemetery?" Remus asked.

"No. My hair is green when I transform." Fred and George gave her looks. "Well, it is! You saw me in the Quidditch Pitch that night!"

Sirius returned from wherever he went, a little calmer than he was previously. Mundungus wisely did not meet his eyes however, and Sirius didn't pay him a second glance.

"Lita, perhaps we should go check out Little Whinging." Amy suggested. "Maybe there will be some clues as to why the Dementors were there."

"Should we write Serena and Mina first? Wait on them?"

"No." Amy dismissed it. "We need to go now. I don't want any evidence, should there be any, to vanish because we piddled around too long. Besides, Serena will just worry. We will write them in the morning."

"Alright, then." Lita pulled her wand out of her pocket. She had grabbed it when she first heard all of the yelling. "Anyone else?"

Fred and George were the first to volunteer. Amy felt her cheeks tinge.

"We can go." Fred suggested. "We are of age so we can Apparate over there. Ya'll can't without getting the Ministry's knickers in a twist. "

"Are you crazy? We could be Splinched!" Lita crossed her arms. "No way."

"I don't like the idea much either!" Molly supported.

"Lita, we can't Sailor Teleport with just two of us. We had a hard enough time without Raye when we teleported to Little Hangleton." Amy pointed out, shocking Lita. She figured Amy would be the first to veto the idea of Apparating with Fred and George.

Arthur and Molly finally conceded, telling themselves it was for the best and that it was all to help Harry. Molly decided to just leave the room so she could pretend her rambunctious sons weren't going to Splinch the girls.

The brunette grumbled and walked over to Fred. "If my leg is Splinched off I am going to electrocute you."

"I change my mind! I want Amy!" Fred cried, but George had already run over to Amy and Apparated from the room. Seeing as he now had to take Lita, Fred grabbed Lita's arm and the pair followed suit, leaving the adults shaking their heads. Perhaps letting the Weasley twins participate wasn't the best idea after all.

The group arrived on the scene, no Dementors in sight. Fred and George looked around and saw nothing aside from a stray cat. The girls decided it would be in their best interest to transform. Amy could use her computer that way.

"JUPITER POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY POWER, MAKE-UP!"

In a flash of blue and green, the two girls were now in their Sailor Senshi garb. Fred and George temporarily forgot about the mission to gather intelligence and decided to pester them instead. Especially Amy. Oh, how they loved to annoy her.

"Amy, that's a really short skirt!" Fred pulled on the hem.

"Amy, you should tell us to shield our eyes next time you do that! Your clothes melted clean off!" George commented with a smile.

Lita was trying her hardest not to laugh and Amy was trying her best to ignore them.

"Call me Sailor Mercury in this form." She mentioned offhandedly, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed.

The area seemed to be Dementor free. Sailor Mercury couldn't find anything with her super computer and Sailor Jupiter found nothing out of the ordinary further down the street. Fred and George even looked through the bushes and saw nothing. This seemed to be a colossal waste of time.

Lita yawned. "So, why do we think they were here?"

"Perhaps Voldy sent them after Harry?" Fred suggested.

"Or the Death Eaters let them loose?" George said.

Amy looked at her computer screen as she walked around the road. It was strange that the Dementors were out of Azkaban and roaming the streets of Little Whinging. She refused to see it as a coincidence. They were here for Harry. But the question was, who sent them? Amy felt her heart race as her computer began to sense something. She raised her hand in the air and silenced the group. The twins raised their wands and Lita began to emit an electrical surge on her fingertips.

"There are two energy signatures that way," She pointed further down the road towards Privet Drive. The group began walking towards the energy, prepared to attack should the need arise. "It's not a negative energy though."

"You'd feel a Dementor before you saw it." George mentioned. "The air gets cold."

In the distance, however, was not a pair of Dementors. It was two women, wearing uniforms similar to the rest of the Senshi. The one on the left had bright teal hair, reaching her shoulders in waves. The one on the right had short, blonde hair and a scowl on her face. Lita went to greet them, but she was interrupted.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

A ball of energy tore through the ground and made its way towards Lita. The brunette leapt out of the way and held her hands in front of her body.

"What the hell?" She yelled. "Am I being attacked by another Senshi?"

The one with the teal hair frowned. "You need to mind your own business."

"And stay out of our way." The other woman barked. "We won't hesitate to use force."

"Sailor Mercury, are we being attacked by some of your friends?" Fred asked as he watched the exchange.

The French girl watched the argument and nodded numbly. "I think we are."

"We are on the SAME team!" Lita hollered back. It proved to do no good though, because the two women disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The brunette was incensed. "Mercury, what was that about?"

"I don't know." She frowned and looked at her computer. Their energy signatures were gone. "They were Senshi apparently, but I'd gather they were not too keen on us being here."

"Do you think that they'd send the Dementors?" George asked.

"Well, they attacked me, so I wouldn't put it past them." Lita huffed and walked back over to the group. "I don't remember them from our old lives though. Do you, Merc?"

"No, I don't." Amy sighed. "Serena didn't mention other Senshi and she retained all of her memories. Perhaps these are new Senshi we haven't met before."

"The blonde one looked familiar…" Lita mentioned offhandedly. "I could have sworn I've seen her before."

"Well, regardless, I can't say I am much of a fan." George announced. "Are we ready to report back? I'm sure mum is going mental worrying about us accidentally Splinching you girls."

"Right. We need to write Mina and Serena. Especially now since new Senshi have made an appearance." Amy agreed.

"And Serena is going to be furious we didn't wait for her." Lita mentioned and stood by Fred. "Don't Splinch me. I want to keep all of my limbs."

* * *

"Harry was attacked by DEMENTORS?" Serena screeched when she arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. When she had gotten the Owl from Amy she was upset, but now she was _really _upset. "Who was on duty yesterday?"

"Well, it was supposed to be Mundungus Fletcher." Lita rolled her eyes. The four Senshi were gathered around the table, joined by Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. The older members of the Order were still out trying to do damage control. "He left his post to get his grubby hands on a set of stolen cauldrons. Dodgy bastard."

Mina sipped on her cup of tea. It was way too early in the morning to be discussing Dementor attacks. "So, lets go visit the scene of the crime. Maybe we can find some clues."

"Well, we did that already." Amy informed them, ignoring the steam coming out of Serena's ears. "Sorry, Serena. We thought it would be best if we went to investigate right after the fact."

"Good thing we did too. There are more Senshi!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" Serena asked. "There were?"

"Yeah, and they attacked us." Lita mumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they sent the Dementors."

Hermione also had a cup of tea. She didn't sleep well at all last night considering Dementors attacked one of her best friends. "I thought that you guys were the only ones."

"That's what we thought." Amy agreed. "Apparently, there are more of us. They just aren't friendly. They told us to stay out of their way."

Serena tapped her chin and searched her memory. She didn't remember any more Senshi from their past life in Tokyo. But, that didn't necessarily mean they didn't exist either. Why would they be openly hostile?

"Perhaps they work with the Death Eaters?" Ron suggested between bites of some biscuits. He had woken up late and was the last to eat breakfast.

"No. Raye said that her new mission was to reveal the Senshi to Voldemort. I doubt they'd be working for him." Serena answered.

"Well, Raye is a Senshi and she works for Voldemort." George mentioned.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" Serena sighed. "So, I guess these new Senshi will have to be considered suspects then."

It turned out Dumbledore had saved the day as usual. He had intervened at the Ministry and kept Harry's wand from being destroyed, but he had to go to a disciplinary hearing on August twelfth. Serena huffed. Looks like they'd be seeing that darn courtroom again! Along with that horribly dressed woman and Fudge!

"When does Harry get to leave and come here?" Mina asked as she looked at her watch. She had a lunch date with Cedric.

"I don't know. Moody was talking about it earlier but it seemed like it would be a pretty immaculate process." Hermione tapped her chin. "I think some Order members are going to get him from his Aunt and Uncle's soon, but they want to make sure it is safe."

"Well, if Dementors are hunting him I doubt it is very safe to leave him there." Serena said with resolve. "I'll go get him myself if they don't hurry up."

"Serena, maybe you should be patient. The Order members know what they are doing." Mina suggested.

"Last I checked we were a part of the Order." Serena grunted. "I know you're right, Mina. I just want Harry to be safe."

"Don't worry. You can snog him all you like in a few days." George teased.

The blonde girl blushed and crossed her arms. Fred and George Weasley sure knew how to embarrass a girl.

Mina left shortly after the update to go meet Cedric. She had been trying to spend a lot more time with him since his bout in the cemetery. Serena could tell that Mina was deeply worried about Cedric so she encouraged her friend to do whatever she could. She didn't want Mina to feel guilty about being there for her boyfriend. Lita had a few days until Viktor's next Quidditch match so she took Ron and Hermione with her to the store to get things for supper.

Amy and George decided to play a game of chess. George was horrible at the game and lost quickly, so Fred took his place. Serena figured after a few moments that Amy would beat Fred too and the twins would drag her to go do something else. Watching her shy friend interact with the hyperactive twins was so funny. Most of the time Amy was blushing or burying her face in her hands, but Serena could tell the resident genius enjoyed their company.

It was hard to see them all together like this without Raye. It was hard to think about Raye at all. Her life was so miserable here with her family. Serena wanted more than anything to go tell her to use her Animagi abilities and get the hell out of St. Mungo's and live at Grimmauld Place with Amy and Lita. But, then Darien would be in danger. She didn't want that.

The issue with Darien was strange all together. It was as if he never lived in Tokyo at all! Raye didn't even think he remember anything. Then again, it was entirely possible he did remember Tokyo and just didn't say so. The situation at home between his father and his sister was reason enough to let the past lie. His present was a much bigger problem.

Serena didn't sleep easy that night, or the night after. All she wanted was for Harry to arrive at the Headquarters safe and sound, and until then she would be restless.

* * *

Raye wasn't at all surprised Draco came to visit her. After her surprise visit in the rain she figured he'd do as much. Besides, she didn't get the impression that Draco had all that much to do this summer. His home was used for a Death Eater headquarters and his parents were less than fun to hang out with, she was sure. And Draco wasn't about to study up for next term.

She had a feeling something had happened. The way he walked into the room said as much. The nurse had started a habit of handing Draco her draughts and pills when he came in, because she thought he actually made Raye take them. Instead he packed them away in his pocket and threw them out into the bin in the lobby. Raye was thankful for this service because the draughts made her stomach hurt.

"Alright, what were you doing at my house?" He asked as he approached her. His arms were crossed and he looked peeved. "You know if you would have gotten caught you wouldn't be able to come back to school next month!"

Raye sighed. "I know. I was just really upset, is all."

Draco's gaze softened and he took a seat beside her on the bed. "Potter got attacked by Dementors. Father has been raving about it."

"What?" Raye was surprised. Was he all right? "Aren't they supposed to be in Azkaban?"

"Yeah, supposed to be." Draco shrugged. He didn't much care for Harry, but it was a little disturbing that Dementors were roaming about. "My father has no idea how they got out."

"No?" Raye found this hard to believe. "Do you think the Dark Lord sent them?"

"That's what I thought but father said no." Draco smirked. "Shame they didn't get him."

Raye rolled her eyes. Some things never changed. It was possible Draco would always hate Harry Potter. What happened between them anyway to cause such a rift? Sure, Draco had his times when he was a jerk, and perhaps he thought himself a little too good for some, but overall he wasn't _that _bad. And Harry had always been kind to her, even when she didn't deserve it…

Perhaps she would ask another time.

"In order to protect himself, Potter used magic. Conjured a Patronus in front of a muggle." Draco laughed. "He has a trial on the twelfth to determine if the Ministry is going to destroy his wand or not."

"Hmmm…" Raye thought aloud. "It is strange that Dementors were in a muggle neighborhood. Especially since this happened without the Dark Lord's knowledge. Or your fathers."

"I know." The blonde sighed. "These are interesting times."

"Indeed." Raye looked to Draco. "Speaking of interesting, do you know anything about this?"

Draco looked at the tiny vial around Raye's neck. Whatever was inside it was evil that was for sure. "No. I haven't been told anything about it. When you showed it to me the other night was the first time I saw it."

"My father said I had to deliver it to Hotaru Tomoe because it needed a body. He said Voldemort created something, this, like himself…" Raye dangled the vial in front of her eyes. "I don't want to give it to the girl. I can feel the darkness inside."

"You have to." Draco said firmly. "I'm not having you die on me again. If you don't do it, I will."

Raye rolled her eyes. "You don't have to be so dramatic, Draco."

"Well, it's true." He huffed. "Has your brother been in here recently? I haven't seen the bloke in a while."

Raye looked to her feet. She hadn't seen Darien in weeks. A part of her wondered if he was even alive. Truthfully, Draco was the only one who came to visit her anymore at all. Her father hadn't even come by to taunt her since the day he gave her the vial. Where was Darien? What was he doing?

Whatever the reason it had to be important. He wouldn't leave her here alone without a good reason to.

"I haven't seen Darien in a long while." She whispered. "He must be really busy. I'm sure my father has him doing something horrible."

Draco assumed as much. He didn't know exactly what Darien Chernicov was doing, but he had heard rumors he went out for lunch with Granger from Gryffindor. He had thought about telling Raye her brother was hanging out with a mudblood, but since Darien hadn't come to see her in a while he decided not to.

"I'm sure your father has him doing something for the Dark Lord." He lied. "He'll come by soon."

It was sad. Raye was doing everything in her power to keep Darien safe and the bugger hadn't even stopped by to say hello. The thought made Draco steam, but he knew he had to hold it together. If she began to doubt him, she might fall apart. Darien was the reason she did everything. Whatever was keeping him from her side had better be significant!

"So, when do you get out of here again?" Draco asked to change the subject. He figured she didn't want to think on Darien's absence anymore.

"I won't get out until the morning we go back to Hogwarts. I get tested the evening before." She smiled. "You're going to have to get my supplies for me. I doubt I'll get a pass on not having my books."

"I'll just pick up two of whatever I'm getting." He thought on it. "Or actually, I'll just tell my mum to get two of everything when she goes shopping for me."

"Your mum does your shopping?" Raye asked.

"Yeah. Who does yours?"

"I do my own." She laughed at his expression. "There is no way my father would go do my chores."

"Hmmm…" Draco tried to hide his blush. Apparently he did not know the ways of most the world. His parents did most everything for him. "Oh, Raye? Did you happen to study dreams in Divination?"

Raye thought this was an odd question coming from Draco, considering he had never shown interest in the subject before, but she figured he had his reasons. "No, we haven't. At least we didn't last year. I don't know if Professor Trelawney teaches dream interpretation during third year or if she hasn't taught it yet."

"Oh."

"But, if we do I'll let you know." Raye looked at him suspiciously. "Are you thinking about taking Divination this year?"

"What? No." Draco scoffed. No way he'd be caught dead in that class.

"Then why the sudden interest?"

Draco just shrugged it off. What was he going to say? Oh, right, I've been having dreams I've been killing you with a sword. What do you think _that _dream means? It was stupid of him to even bring it up. "It's nothing. I was just curious is all."

Raye didn't quite believe him, but dropped it nonetheless. Everyone was entitled to his or her own secrets. "Whatever you say."

Truth be told, she had been having strange dreams. It was always in the same place, the same beautiful place. The stars would always be shining bright, and the distinct smell of jasmine would fill her nostrils. Her hands would always feel the soft, satin of her dress brush against her palms as she walked. Her dreams weren't foreboding like they had been last year. They were just… nice. She would never be heading anywhere in particular. Just floating about in a mysterious place. Perhaps it was heaven. Anywhere was heaven in comparison to this hell.

"I'll come see you in a few days. Maybe Potter will get his wand destroyed and he won't come back to school." Draco chuckled as he headed towards the door.

Some things _really_ never changed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

So, next time, Harry is retrieved and brought to Grimmauld Place! And some other things will happen, I'm sure.

Drop a line with ideas, criticism, or anything really.

-ROF


	7. Chapter Six

Yes, I'm alive. I have been working on this for days now. My pretty baby always seems to wake up from her naps when I sit down to write! Anyway, in this chapter, Harry sees Number 12 Grimmauld Place, find out what Sailor Pluto and Neptune have been doing, and we see a familiar face!

Thank you to- ClaryRain, Sadekuuro, Negima Uzumaki, anon, witchwoman29, JustDance04 (you know, I haven't thought about them. Maybe Krum will give them to her as a gift? lol), AngelofDarkness95, agoraphobia, Vallian, Tenshi-Chikyuu (I apologize in advance for crappy grammar. I was just trying to get the chap out), Rena H.M., Whitlock'sGirl121, wildflower1014, and ladyyuuki116 for reviewing! Thank you to anyone who follows or favored this story! I hope I can keep up with updating so it doesn't take so long this time.

Please excuse grammatical errors. I was trying to crank this thing out, so things might have slipped by :)

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Six**

In the depths of the Ministry, right inside the office of Cornelius Fudge, a woman stood with a look of indifference on her face. People were swarming the Minister's office, all with different opinions on the latest news on Harry Potter. Her job appeared simple- deliver the statement from the Minister and deal with press releases. However simple the job description may be, that didn't necessarily mean that her actual job was simple.

She had just started working for the Ministry of Magic in London. Her previous position in communications in Japan was not close enough to, shall we say, her current interests. So, Trista Meioh found herself in London.

"I swear, that boy finds himself into the news every chance he gets!" Fudge dropped his head into his hands and sighed. Next to him was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Dolores Umbridge. She was cooing and sighing along with him, adding her two cents on the famous Harry Potter.

"He is nothing but trouble. His wand should be revoked and destroyed at once. I can send-" Dolores was interrupted.

"I don't know if you heard me correctly, Dolores, but Harry claimed there were Dementors in Little Whinging." Dumbledore was standing before Cornelius Fudge, his hands behind his back. "The Ministry of Magic does not have the _authority_ to expel students from Hogwarts, not to mention a Dementor attack is what warranted the use of underage magic in the first place."

"He is lying, surely. Dementors? As you well know, the Ministry of Magic is in charge of Dementors-"

"And, if you care to notice, Little Whinging is not Azkaban." Trista stepped forward. "Since I am in charge of the press it is my job to protect the Ministry. Not giving the Potter boy a trial will surely cause damage I am unable to control, considering the claims of Dementors are already being rumored around."

"Might I remind you, Trista, that you have only been at your post for a few weeks now. There are people that could easily replace you." Dolores Umbridge bulked up.

"Be that as it may, the people the Ministry has sworn to protect will see this as a blatant cover-up. The timing of this and the Chernicova trial are much too close." Trista looked to Fudge. "I implore you, listen to Albus. I can fix some things, but I am not a miracle worker. Time means everything."

Cornelius looked between the three people before him, considering their arguments. Sure, it would probably be a hell of a lot easier to go ahead and get Harry Potter out of his hair for good. That boy was already causing enough ruckus in his claims of Voldemort's return. Besides, he already had that Chernicova girl to deal with in a few weeks. What was going on at Hogwarts to make these youths so unruly?

However, he knew Trista was right. The people would be furious, especially since the word of Dementors was already being thrown around. He had to prove that the Ministry of Magic was indeed a competent entity. They were an institution of truth! Justice!

"Trista, please prepare a statement- the Potter boy will receive a disciplinary hearing."

Dolores stormed out of the room. Dumbledore followed behind her, however his heart was light. Trista followed and shut the door behind her, putting her wand to her throat to amplify her voice.

"I have a statement from the Minister…"

* * *

So many things had happened in such a short amount of time Harry hardly had enough clarity about him to understand his new circumstances. They had been coming home and a cool bite fell over him like a blanket, reminding him of what is was that he feared most- Dementors. He heard his mother's screams, reliving every sickening moment of her death down to her final breath.

He had grabbed his wand, and against everything his mind was telling him to do he attempted to cast a Patronous to save Dudley. It failed, so he tried again. He was unsuccessful again, and just as Dudley was about to be administered the Dementor's Kiss he was able to conjure a Patronous. The Dementors fled, but a very surprising person was there to help him collect himself.

Arabella Figg, the neighbor he had been avoiding in the shrubbery earlier that day. She had said, "Don't put away your wand, Harry. They might come back."

Everything after that was almost unreal. Mrs. Figg was apparently a Squib, and not only that, Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to keep an eye on him. Why you ask? Well, that is something he would also like to know.

A person by the name of Mundungus Fletcher, according to Mrs. Figg, was _supposed_ to be watching out for him. This Mundungus person was also the one who disapparated from number four Privet Drive and got him in trouble earlier, so needless to say, he was not very high on Harry's list. But, why were all of these people supposed to watching him? What was going on in the wizarding world that warranted everyone lurking about Privet Drive?

The worst thing in all of this mess, however, was perhaps all of the letters landing in the middle of the living room. The first one, a letter from the Ministry of Magic, was the worst one:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Ministry has received intelligence that at six twenty-three, this evening, you performed the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Hoping you are well, _

_Mafalda Hopkirk._

Harry felt his stomach fall through his feet. Expelled? From Hogwarts? Did Mafalda Hopkirk seriously write "hoping you are well" moments after notifying him of his expulsion? Anger boiled within him. Here's a thought- why doesn't the Ministry of Magic keep their damn Dementors in Azkaban where they belong?

"Well, what the bloody hell happened to my boy?"

Oh, he forgot to mention that his Aunt and Uncle were positively livid at Dudley's current state. The fat oaf was unable to stand on his own and his face was ghostly pale. He hated Dudley, but he didn't deserve to be attacked by Dementors.

"He attacked me… Harry attacked me with some _spell-_" Dudley spat, but it went unheard in the sea of voices in the living room.

"That is a lie!" Harry tried defending himself, the letter from the Ministry clutched in his hand. "There were Dementors and I saved him!"

"Dementy-whats-its?" Vernon's face was turning red. About that time, another owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet. "Why are these birds coming in here? What are your people writing you about boy?"

Harry held the other letter in his hand. "They are from the Ministry of Magic."

"The Ministry of Magic? Like a government?" Vernon scoffed. "People like you in government? No wonder this country's going to the dogs-"

"You shut it!" Mrs. Figg attacked Vernon, giving Harry a moment to read his newest letter. She knew the Dementors were there. Harry was telling the truth!

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore is heading to the Ministry to sort this out. If anyone arrives from the Ministry, do not hand over your wand._

_Arthur Weasley_

"Oh, my poor Dudders…" Petunia was cooing over Dudley and stroking his forehead whilst Vernon and Mrs. Figg argued. Harry fell back into the couch and let his latest letter fall on the ground on top of the one from the Ministry.

"Who are you to correct me in my house-"

"It was Harry, mum… he cast a spell on me…"

"You are an ignorant, fat pig-"

Harry felt his heart racing. What would he do if he were expelled from Hogwarts? It was his home! It was the only place he had to embrace. If the Ministry expelled him from the only place he felt safe, where would he go? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would surely kick him out after there was no pressure to keep him. He was too young to go anywhere else. Could he live with Sirius?

Another owl flew through the window, prompting his uncle to leave his argument with Mrs. Figg to close it.

"Bloody owls! I swear-"

Harry ignored his ranting and opened the letter.

_Harry, _

_Don't panic! Dumbledore is going to get this figured out. We heard that you are going to have a hearing, you know, to defend yourself. That means you are going to have to go back to Courtroom Ten. However, Lita gave Mundungus Fletcher a good tongue lashing, and your godfather about ripped off his head and punted it down the street. I promise this will all make sense soon. If they won't come get you, I will!_

_Serena_

"Dad, it was Harry! He cast a spell on me. He used his wand and cast a spell on me!" Dudley hollered, trying his hardest to get his fathers attention.

"That's it! I've had it!" Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and hoisted him up. "Get out! OUT!"

The last owl flies in, except this time, through the chimney. It flies directly over to Petunia, and the red envelope does not escape Harry's attention. The owl quickly departs, as if it knows what is to come next.

Petunia, using shaky hands, opens the envelope and leaps back as the most menacing voice erupts from the Howler. "REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"

The room is silent, watching in awe as the letter erupts in flames and falls as ash onto the floor. Harry watches as Petunia takes a stand from beside Dudley, looking at him with hate filled eyes.

"The boy stays, Vernon." She looked at his enraged face. "He has nowhere to go. He stays."

Harry was more confused than ever, and just wished more than anything that someone would tell him what was going on.

* * *

Serena clutched her pillow close as she stared at the ceiling, her heart beating a mile a minute. The Advanced Guard was on its way to retrieve Harry, three days after that whole Dementor debacle, and she was both excited and nervous. What if something happened on their way to get him or on the way back to Grimmauld Place? So many people wanted Harry dead that it was scary to even think of him being out in the open.

Her room seemed so desolate and lonely. All she wanted was to be at Grimmauld Place with Hermione, Amy, Lita and the Weasley's. She wanted to greet Harry when he made it safe and sound. Serena did not want to be in her stupid room so very far away! Luna was purring at her feet, sleeping right through Serena's restless tossing and turning.

She had planned on being at Grimmauld Place, but her muggle cousin Molly was coming to town tomorrow and Serena had to be at home. Her mother, Irene White, was a muggle and met her wizard father on vacation one year. Molly was the daughter of her mother's sister, and Serena only got to see her on summer holiday. Come to find out, Molly knew all about magic and Hogwarts. Even more surprising, her cousin Molly was her good friend Naru Osaka from her last life in Tokyo.

Serena groaned as her clock struck midnight. Mina was to phone or write her the instant she knew anything. Hermione already pledged to write her should Mina forget. Serena was thankful to have good friends, but she still wanted to be in the action! Why couldn't Molly visit next weekend?

The sound of pecking distracted her from her worrying. Luna was roused from her sleep and looked over towards the window.

"Serena, there is a bird at your window."

The blonde threw off her covers and ran to the window as fast as she could. She stumbled over her books she scattered on the ground upon her return from school, but she finally made it to the window. However, instead of an owl waiting with a message, it was a raven.

It was Raye!

Serena tore open the window and allowed her to fly inside. She had a message in her talons, but instead of staying she dropped the letter and flew back outside. The blonde watched as the black bird made its way back to St. Mungo's, turning into nothing but a black speck.

Luna gave Serena a look. "What was that about?"

Serena picked up the envelope and began to open it. "That was Raye."

"Really?" Luna didn't think she would ever get used to this world. "I wonder why she left so quickly."

"She's not exactly supposed to be here, Luna." Serena unfolded the note. It seemed that no matter the lifetime Raye would have superb handwriting.

_Moon,_

_Protect Hotaru Tomoe._

_-Mars_

She flipped the page to check for additional instructions, but there was nothing.

"Protect Hotaru Tomoe?" Serena looked to Luna. "I wonder who that is? And why do I need to protect her?"

She never went to sleep, but instead waited for word on Harry. Luna had a few ideas, but they couldn't very well make any connections until they knew more about this Hotaru Tomoe person. Serena could only wonder what the Order would think about this new intelligence from Raye and why she felt the need to tell her about it.

* * *

Harry was so happy to be free of Privet Drive. While Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was a little grim and dark, he would choose its' house-elf covered walls over his terrible relatives any day. However, his relief did not shroud his frustration towards his friends. Molly Weasley greeted him when he arrived and sent him upstairs to be with Ron, Hermione, Mina, Lita and Amy until the meeting was over, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be with his friends. They had been ignoring him all summer.

Wait… Amy? As in Amy Anderson from Beauxbatons Academy?

The stairs creaked as he walked, the pictures along the staircase murmuring as he passed. There was one covered with a curtain, and a part of him wondered why. But, in a house as terrible looking as this one, a home filled with Death Eater memorabilia, Harry thought twice about drawing back the curtain. Instead, he proceeded to the second door on the left, the room said to house his best friends.

More terrible decorations were mounted on the wall in the room, but he noticed a pile of things in bags. Hermione was the first to see him from her place on a ladder. She was hanging up a Chudley Cannons flag to cover up some house-elf heads. Ron was holding the ladder, proud of the flag Hermione was putting up. The pair immediately dropped what they were doing and rushed to his side. Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Harry! You're alright!" She pulled away and smiled, but noticed Harry wasn't. "We were so worried about you."

"There is so much going on. The Order has been hard at work-"

Harry interrupted Ron. "The Order? What Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix, Harry. They are meeting right now in the kitchen." Hermione explained. "It's a secret society that Dumbledore formed in the last wizarding war. He has called it back to session since You-Know-Who has returned. They are trying to protect you."

Harry steamed and sat his things down on one of the beds. "I don't suppose any of this could make it into letters, could it?"

Ron looked hurt. "Harry, we would have told you, honest. But-"

"But, what?" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledore told us to keep it a secret... All of it." Hermione whispered.

Harry watched as his friends looked at their feet, and all of his anger towards them dissipated. How could Dumbledore keep this information from him? He was the one that would be fighting Voldemort again most likely, not to mention he was the one who was always hunted. Why shouldn't he know what was going on?

"Hello, Harry. We thought we heard your dulcet tones." George Weasley popped into the room with Fred.

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be people fifty miles away who didn't hear you." Fred laughed as he said it. "Right, Amy?"

It was then Harry saw the Animagus squished between the twins in the doorframe.

"Harry, are you alright?" She pushed Fred and George aside. "I know tonight must be quite a shock."

The boy-who-lived gave Amy a once over. "I'm fine. But, aren't you supposed to be in France?"

"Well, a long story short, I am staying at Hogwarts to study under Professor McGonagall. Besides, the girls need me. We are already one person short."

Harry looked around the room. "They know?"

"Yes. We told them when they arrived." Amy sighed. Fred and George have been pestering her non-stop. The only alone time she had seemed to be when she was asleep, and even then they would wake her up or keep her from going to sleep in the first place. "Serena was going to be here, but her Muggle cousin is coming to visit her for a few days so she can't be here for a while."

"Oh." Harry tried hard to hide his disappointment, but he didn't think it worked that well. About that time, thankfully, Lita and Mina came into the room. The brunette had to shove Fred and George out of the way, but they made it. "Hey, guys."

"Harry," Mina greeted.

"This place gives me the creeps." Lita mentioned with a shudder. "But, can't be too much worse than your aunt and uncle right?"

The group laughed and began talking amongst themselves. Ginny came into the room shortly thereafter to announce the conclusion of the meeting. Harry gave her a hug and they all proceeded down the stairs. Oh, how he could hardly wait to see Sirius again! And to think that he would be living here, _with him_, until the start of term!

There were a lot of witches and wizards in the kitchen, some of them he didn't even recognize. The ones from the Advanced Guard were all there: Professor Moody, Remus, Tonks, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, Emmaline Vance, Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Arthur and Molly Weasley were all present, along with Charlie. Sirius had his back to him, but when the room grew quiet he turned around to meet Harry's gaze.

"Sirius!" Harry hugged his godfather. It was hard to be too angry with everyone now that he was here.

"Harry! How are you boy? Get too cold flying in?"

"You better believe he did. We all did! Alastor tried to make us double back to ensure we weren't being followed, but I told him we were already frozen to our brooms!" Tonks waved her arms around as she talked. She reminded Harry of Mina a little, except the pink hair.

"It was pretty cold." Harry admitted. Charlie had stood from his place at the table to shake Harry's hand. "Hey, Charlie. How are the dragons?"

"Good." He smiled. "Currently, I am traveling. I am trying to recruit more people to our cause. Bill is moving back to England. He has taken up with Fleur Delacour and is teaching her English."

"Fleur is in England?" Amy asked. Fleur had been a seventh year and had graduated last term, but she was surprised the girl was in England.

"Yeah, she is working at Gringotts."

The room settled down and they updated Harry on the situation with the new Sailor Senshi. He was concerned to find that they were hostile, but hoped that perhaps it was all a giant misunderstanding. But, his luck considered, that probably was not the case.

Mina had left for a few moments to write Serena, but this time she came back with a look of concern on her face. She had a letter in her hand, and Harry could tell that was Serena's handwriting. Only that girl used hearts in exclamation points.

"I have news from Serena." The room got quiet and looked to Mina.

"Well, what did she say?" Lita asked.

_Venus,_

_I'm glad to hear that Harry made it all right. Thank you for writing me. _

_Mars just flew to my house and dropped off a letter before flying away. Anyway, if that wasn't strange enough, she left a note telling me to "Protect Hotaru Tomoe". Do you know who that is, or does anyone at the OotP (Clever right?)? _

_I wanted to let you know straightaway. My cousin will be leaving in a few days, so hopefully I can come by this weekend. _

_-Moon_

The room began bustling with conversation. However, no one knew who Hotaru Tomoe was, or what significance she held to the Death Eaters. The room soon dissolved to the Weasley's, Sirius, and the Hogwarts students. Everyone was now looking for anything regarding this Hotaru Tomoe person, and the moment they discovered anything they were to report to the Order.

Mina left shortly thereafter. She was going with Cedric the next morning to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies. Apparently, they were both in desperate need of Quidditch gear and broom polish. Harry was so glad there would be Quidditch this year. He would have much rather had Quidditch than the stupid Triwizard Tournament. He was _really_ looking forward to beating Malfoy in the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match… again.

Lita was also leaving in the morning to go to France and watch Viktor play against the French Quafflepunchers. It turns out she had been going to all of his matches all summer long. Harry was glad to hear that their relationship was still going well, not to mention that Lita was getting a lot of Quidditch practice from a powerhouse player. She would be a force to reckon with this year.

"Harry, come take a walk with me." It was Sirius. Harry was too busy watching the other occupants in the room to notice him approaching.

Godfather and godson left the kitchen and began to roam the halls, looking at all of the terrible pictures on the walls. Harry looked back to the picture covered by the curtain.

"Sirius, what is behind the curtain?"'

The Animagus sighed. "That is a portrait of my mother, Mrs. Black. I have to cover her up because the harpy screams whenever someone not of pure blood enters."

Harry thought of Hermione and how she must have felt. He was thankful the curtain was closed when he arrived.

"This is the Blacks' ancestral home. Whenever I was in Azkaban, I inherited this place. Providing it for the Order of the Phoenix as headquarters is probably one of the only useful contributions I have made." Sirius seemed a little gloomy at that fact. "This place is… filled with memories, I suppose."

They came across a tapestry, one adorning a _lovely_ family tree. Some of the faces were blasted off, and Harry was surprised to find that a lot of people he knew were apart of the Black family lineage.

"Oh, that is the "Noble and Most Ancient House of Black" family tree." He joked. "That lovely lady behind the curtain over there removed those who sinned against her- mainly those who married, spoke to, associated with or sympathized with Muggles, half-bloods… the like."

"So, you could only interact with pure-bloods to stay on here?" Harry motioned to the family tree. It appeared as though all of the pure-blood wizarding families were related. According to this, Sirius was even a distant relative of his.

"Tonks and Malfoy are cousins?" Harry couldn't believe someone so light-hearted and someone so foul could be related. That same thought could be applied to his aunt Petunia and his mother though. He never understood it. "Ron is related to you, too?"

"Yes, all pure wizarding families in the area are related for the most part."

Harry looked to find his godfather and noticed something else. "You have a brother, Sirius?"

"Regulus Black, former Death Eater and dead." He sighed. "He got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do. Needless to say, this lead to his death."

Harry never understood why people wanted to follow Voldemort. What did he say to his Death Eaters to make them loyal? Did he promise them fame? Fortune? A place at his side for the rest of their days? Perhaps he was biased, but nothing could ever sway him to join sides with Voldemort: even if he wasn't always trying to kill him.

"They don't want you to know, Harry, but Voldemort is building an army. He is attempting to get a weapon, something he didn't have last time. You need to be careful."

"But, why doesn't Dumbledore want me to know anything? The more I know the more protected I am!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has his reasons." Sirius sighed. "Let's get some rest."

The two parted ways for the evening. Harry hadn't had a decent nights rest in ages it seemed. So, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco huffed as he roamed Diagon Alley. He had never done his own shopping before, and the only time he visited Diagon Alley himself was during his first year to get measured for robes. He looked at his list of required books and tried to hold all of his purchased stuff with his other arm. This was dreadful.

"I can do my own shopping. I'm not a moron…" He mumbled bitterly as he thought of his incarcerated friend. He couldn't believe that she made fun of him for allowing his mother to do his shopping. "I shouldn't even pick up your supplies for you after that remark…"

He was heading to Flourish and Blott's when he saw Mina Ackerman and Cedric Diggory walking out of Quality Quidditch Supplies. It was strange seeing them together, considering that Cedric was supposed to be dead and all. Not to mention the circumstance behind his miraculous resurrection was the most bizarre thing he had ever witnessed. While he didn't much care about the Hufflepuff Champion being brought back to life, he was thankful that Raye was brought back with him.

Who were those strange girls at the Quidditch pitch? They had weird hair and wore strange outfits. But, those things aside, the Dark Lord was very interested in them. How could one girl, with no wand, bring two people back to life? How could one girl bring someone back to life at all? The Slytherin boy snorted and walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. If he was going to do his own shopping, then by Merlin he was going to buy something he enjoyed! Flourish and Blott's could wait.

He moseyed on over to the brooms and set his bags down. Most of his supplies he had mailed to his house, but the potion ingredients from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary he had to take with him.

"It would be the foul smelling garbage on the supply list that I have to carry around…"

Draco's eyes scanned over the merchandise. He already had one of the fastest brooms on the market. That wasn't a problem. Potter still beat him every year. He would never admit it out loud, but Harry was just a better Seeker. This still didn't keep him from making fun of him though.

Had Raye ever flown on a broom? She was a bird in her Animagi form, so maybe not. Hogwarts made all first years buy a broom and take a flying course, but did Durmstrang? He didn't recall lugging a broom to his house for her at the end of term when she went to Azkaban…

"Michelle, I have to have a broom-"

"You aren't well. Flying would be too much for you."

Draco looked through the racks of brooms and saw two people on the other side. One was an adult with teal hair (what was it with girls and weird hair lately?) and another was a young girl. Her hair was dark like Raye and Darien's, but it was cropped short at her shoulders. He winced as a loud cough shook her body.

"I am well enough to fly. Besides, it is a required course for first year students. I know Hogwarts has a supply of brooms for lessons, but I want my own."

"Hotaru, I just don't think it would be a good idea." The teal-haired woman, Michelle, placed her hands on the girls' shoulders. "I'm sure they could put you on a modified curriculum-"

Hotaru? Draco felt all of the blood drain out of his face. A first year named Hotaru? That had to be her. That had to be the one that Raye needed to deliver the vial to!

"What are you staring at?"

Draco blinked and felt his cheeks burn red. In his thought process he forgot to advert his eyes and got caught snooping. He wondered around to the other side of the broom rack.

"I was wondering what broom you were looking at." He lied.

The teal-haired woman smiled. "Are you a student at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Fifth year."

"My name is Michelle." She looked down to Hotaru as she coughed. "This is Hotaru Tomoe. She will be a first year."

Draco felt his heart fall through his stomach. This girl was sick and they were supposed to deliver that vial of evil to her? Voldemort wanted to use _her_? She was only a first year! Her eyes drifted to a broom, watching it with a sad face. If they were going to ruin her life, then she might as well have a damn broom!

"What kind of broom do you want?" He moved to the rack and picked up a Comet. "Do you want to play Quidditch?"

"No! She can't play Quidditch." Michelle almost went into cardiac arrest at the very thought. Hotaru play Quidditch? Right. "First years are supposed to have a broom for a flying class, but I don't think-"

"I don't want to play Quidditch, but I would like to at least take the flying class." Hotaru looked up at Draco. "What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

He noticed Michelle tense at the sound of his name. She placed a hand on Hotaru's shoulder, as if guarding her. Did this Michelle know what the Dark Lord had asked of Raye?

"Very nice to meet you. Do you play Quidditch?" Hotaru didn't seem to notice Michelle's change in behavior and kept talking.

"Yeah. I play Seeker for the Slytherin house."

Hotaru turned back towards the brooms on the rack before them. She seemed so kind and innocent. Would Raye be able to give her the vial? If she could not, could he do it for her? Draco felt his stomach turn and he suddenly wanted to throw up. There was no way either of them could, and he knew it.

"So, you have a lot of experience with brooms then." Hotaru picked up a broom. "What about this one?"

He looked at the Cleansweep Seven and thought about his broom. His Nimbus 2001 was far superior, but seeing as the girl was not going to play Quidditch it would suit her just fine. Everyone needed to learn how to ride a broom, and that one was as good as any to learn on.

"That is a good broom." He felt his distaste for it in his mouth as he spoke the words. "I would recommend buying a broom, whichever you choose. The ones that Hogwarts supplies are rubbish. They veer to the left when you fly and if you go too high they start to shake like they are going to explode or something."

The color from Michelle's face changed from brown to white. "Well, I'd rather you ride a broom that is safe… seeing as you are going to fly with or without my permission."

Michelle took the broom in her hands and narrowed her eyes at Draco. "If you already have a broom Mr. Malfoy, why did you come in here in the first place?"

"Michelle!" Hotaru shrieked.

It was painfully obvious at this point that Michelle did not trust him in the slightest. "Well, I came in here to buy a broom for a friend. She came from another school and doesn't have one."

Hotaru gave Draco an apologetic look as Michelle pulled her towards the cashier. She threw some Galleons on the counter. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Malfoy. Good luck finding a broom for your friend."

"Thank you." He heard Hotaru whisper as she was pulled her out of the shop, her new broom in her arms. When he stuck his head out of the door, the two of them were gone.

Feeling like an even more terrible person than he did before walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Draco felt the need to do something nice. He went over to the broom rack and picked up a Cleansweep Seven, just like Hotaru, and took it to the counter.

Raye was going to kill him.

* * *

Serena was having a good time with Molly, but she really wanted to see her friends and Harry. They had written her about their days at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which seemed to consist of cleaning and meetings, and while shopping with Molly was fun she wanted to be in the action again! She was sure that things were happening and the Order was making leaps and bounds without her.

Luna was asleep on the windowsill. The poor cat hated having to act normal when Molly was around. Artemis had gone with Mina, so she did not have him to talk to. These past few days had been rough. Molly slept in her room, so they could not even talk at night. She loved her cousin, but the poor girl could not have come at a worse time.

"Gosh, Serena, I am wiped out!" Molly collapsed on the bed. She dropped her bags of clothes on the ground. "I think everyone was out today."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too." Serena checked her desk for letters. She left her window open while she was gone for that reason. However, there was nothing. "School is going to start in a few weeks and I'm going to be tired all the time."

"At least you get to go to Hogwalls-"

"Hogwarts." Serena corrected.

"Yeah, Hogwarts." Molly huffed. "I have to go to a boring normal school."

The blonde felt bad for Molly. The poor girl wanted to be magical more than anything. When they were kids, Molly was the first one to witness Serena's magical power. Ever since then, the girl had been included on Serena's magical life. They were best friends growing up, so it only felt appropriate. Besides, Molly would never tell a soul about it.

Serena was glad the crystal gave her memories back. Molly would be terribly depressed if she had forgotten their childhood.

"Trust me, Molly… History of Magic is even more boring than your math classes." Serena hardly made it through a class without falling asleep. "It's taught by a ghost who has been dead since forever ago."

The redheaded girl shook her head. "But, it must be so cool to be magical. I would suffer through that class just to be given a chance."

Serena did not really know what to say. Every time the girl visited this was a conversation that they had. Why couldn't Molly have been reborn as a witch too? The blonde let Molly lie on the bed in silence as she wrote a letter to Harry. She would have to borrow Sammy's owl again. Since he gave Artemis to Mina, her parents bought him a barn owl he named Haybale.

_Harry-_

_How are things? I am at home hanging out with my cousin. She is a Muggle, but she knows all about wizards and witches. Anyway, she is upset because we talked about going back to school. Molly wants to be a witch more than anything. _

_Perhaps we can meet up at a Muggle location? That would lift her spirits I think. Besides, I haven't gotten the chance to see you since you left your aunt and uncle's house._

_Hope all is well,_

_Serena_

After a quick argument with Sammy, he finally let her borrow Haybale. He was such a pest! Unfortunately for her, the squirt got his Hogwarts letter. She just hoped that he was _not _in Gryffindor.

She could see him being in a few houses really. He was extremely smart, so maybe he would get in Ravenclaw. Amy was transferring to Hogwarts to study with Professor McGonagall, and she would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw too. However, Sammy was evil enough he could probably get into Slytherin. But, he wasn't a pureblood, so maybe not. Hufflepuff would be good. Sammy was pretty loyal and honest…

She didn't really care- just _not_ Gryffindor.

"What was that?" Molly asked. Serena had been too busy worrying about her brother that she had no idea what Molly was talking about.

"What was what, Molly?" Serena looked around. "I didn't hear anything."

"It was downstairs…"

The two girls made their way down the stairs, Serena with wand in hand. She really didn't want to use magic and get expelled, but Voldemort was on the loose! Besides she could just transform. That wasn't magic. Right?

"I swear, I don't think Serena ever cleans her bloody fire place…"

"Actually, she cleaned it a few weeks ago…"

Serena pocketed her wand. She knew those voices!

In her den stood Ron and Amy. She was disappointed not to see Harry, but she was still happy to see her other friends. Amy and Ron both gave her hugs, and while she wanted more than anything just to talk about the Order, she knew that Molly was only a few inches behind her.

"Hey, guys!"

"Harry told us you all were wanting some company." Amy smiled and extended a hand to Molly. She remembered her from Japan. "My name is Amy Anderson."

Ron seemed nervous. "I-I'm Ron."

Molly smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. "Molly Baker. So you all go to school with Serena?"

"Maybe you could tell Molly about Hogwarts, Ron, and I'll make some tea." Serena suggested.

The Weasley boy about killed himself getting over to Molly. Serena could hear "you know, my mother's name is Molly" as they walked into the sitting room. It was no time at all that they were talking about Hogwarts and Molly's school, so Serena and Amy disappeared into the kitchen. She put a pot on the stove and dug a bag of chips out of the cabinet.

"Harry couldn't make it. Leaving headquarters isn't in his best interest at the moment." Amy apologized.

"No, its okay. It was stupid of me to ask anyway." She shrugged. "I'm glad that you both came though. Ron and Molly seemed to hit it off."

"Yes they did. I wonder what his mother will think of him flirting with a girl named Molly?" Amy giggled. "I'm glad you wrote Harry, actually. Fred and George are making me mental. All we have been doing is cleaning and when I have something looking halfway decent they come right behind me and destroy it."

"Sorry, Amy." Serena frowned. "So, nothing going on at headquarters then? No Order business?"

"Afraid not. We learned that Voldemort has been trying to locate a secret weapon, but the Order has known it for some time. They just decided to tell us." Amy sighed. "I think we are going to be in for it again this year."

Serena huffed. "I bet it has something to do with this Hotaru Tomoe person. I wonder why she would be important?"

"Who knows? But, I was thinking, if Raye told us to protect her, I would assume she would be finding her way to Hogwarts in September." Amy tapped her chin. "Which would mean she is a first year."

"Not necessarily. You are transferring as a fifth year." Serena pointed out.

"Special circumstances." Amy defended herself. "Raye and Darien transferred because their father works with the Ministry and those people can get away with murder."

"Fine. So assuming she is a first year, why would we need to protect her? What would Voldemort want with a first year?"

Amy and Serena both jumped at the sound of the teakettle. Tension was running high. There were foul things ahead for the world, for them, and for Harry Potter, and the super heroines had no idea where to turn next.

* * *

**End of Chapter Six**

The lines by Fred and George about Harry are from JKR, as is the Noble and Ancient House of Black, and Vernon Dursley's comment by the Ministry of Magic.

What did you think of me adding Molly in for a bit? I wanted her to make an appearance.

I originally didn't think I'd have Draco meeting Hotaru and Michelle first, but that's what happened. The story is writing itself!

Next time- Harry visits Courtroom Ten again, some lucky students are made Prefects, Raye and Darien have a conversation, Lita/Krum time, and Raye is tested by Ministry personnel. Last chapter before they return to Hogwarts and evil Umbridge!

Drop a line if you so please.

-ROF


	8. Chapter Seven

So, last chapter before they head back to Hogwarts! I'm thrilled. I am so amped about this fic.

Thank you to- KoiGirlPGSM, Rena H.M, Taeniaea, Jewlbunny, witchywoman29, Sadekuuro, wildflower1014, Michiru Fhang, BeastsRose23, Airlady, and agoraphobia. Thank you also to everyone who is STILL reviewing Reminiscence (I am almost to 200 reviews- I about died when I saw that!) and to my readers who are following, favoriting, and passing this story along.

I have so many ideas for this series. I've been a writing fiend the past few days. I finally got a break at work.

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Seven**

Raye had just finished talking to the doctor about her upcoming assessment. He told her that he had the "utmost faith" in her, and given her "progress" she was looking at a bright future. She rolled her eyes. Ministry personnel were so blinded by their own agenda that they failed to see the truth before them. When it became impossible for them to ignore the return of the Dark Lord, then they would look back on her and wish they had tossed her into Azkaban. They will see Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory and think, "perhaps we should have listened to those students". It was difficult to live among idiots.

She knew returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was her ultimate goal, but was it bad that she did not want to go back? Not only did she have to give the vial to Hotaru Tomoe, she would have to live in a place that feared her every move. There would be stares, there would be whispers, and there would be a year of loneliness awaiting her upon her entrance to the Great Hall. Last year she had a few friends, this year she wouldn't even have the comfort of her own house members (comfort, indeed!). Would Draco even remain her friend when faced by his peers? She would be alone in a school. Lonely in a room of people- that feeling was going to be terrible.

Raye kept telling herself that maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

When people finally did believe that Voldemort was back, when the Ministry _did_ acknowledge it, her head would be demanded. No longer would she be the insane little girl who _believed_ a former Death Eater. She would _be_ a Death Eater. Witches and Wizards around the globe would hear her name or see her face and cry for her to rot in Azkaban. Could she blame them? No. But, she did know when that day came, and it was right around the corner, she would have to leave Hogwarts for the last time. There would be no coming back for her.

Or, perhaps, they would allow her to stay. Keep your enemies closer, right? Dumbledore wouldn't let her go to Azkaban. He would say to keep her at Hogwarts with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

Wouldn't he?

The door to her room opened, shaking her out of her thoughts. It was Darien. It was the first time she had seen him in months.

They stared at each other a moment, and in this moment Raye felt something else. There was something different about him, yet that difference was familiar. His eyes, blue in both color and emotion, said something to her that no words ever could. She slowly stood up from her chair and watched him, his body tensing at her movement. Raye attempted to walk to him-

"Get it out." He snapped. His words were in Russian, not English, so Raye knew what was coming. He wanted no one to hear his words. "Get these memories out!"

Raye remained in her place in front of her chair, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

"I can't." She crossed her arms. "Darien, what's wrong with you?"

He walked closer to her, yet he was still at a distance. "What do you mean, "you can't"? I know you can! You can perform the darkest magic of anyone I know, but when your brother asks you to erase his memories… you can't?"

Raye frowned. "Fine. I _won't_. That better for you?"

Darien fell into the chair that the doctor had been sitting in moments before, resting his forehead in his hands. Raye cautiously took her seat again, watching as her brother sat in silence.

"Please. I can't handle living with these… memories." Darien looked up at her, his eyes weak with grief. "I had parents who were kind, gentle people… I was going to a regular college… I wanted to be a physician. I don't want to remember that. I was going to come visit sooner, but I had all of this in my head…"

There was a fire in Raye like never before. She had never felt this much anger towards her brother in all of her years. Darien was the _only_ person in the world after their mother died that ever cared for her. She had done everything for him! If it hadn't been for him, she would have told her father and Voldemort to go to hell, because she would rather die than serve as their pawn. She felt her hands shake.

"Get out." She spat.

He looked at her, almost unsure about what she said. Poor Darien had no idea what he had done.

"What?" He whispered. "Raye, I don't understand-"

She stood up and banged on the table. "You don't understand? I have done _everything_ for you. I have made enemies out of everyone at Hogwarts to keep you safe. I served up Harry, Cedric, and all of _the girls_ to the Dark Lord for you! You wouldn't come see me because you were upset about your memories? You don't want to remember them because your life was good? I have been hated by virtually every father I have ever had, and you don't see me asking you to erase my memories because I can't handle it. I would _never_ make you go through this life alone. How can you ask that of me? I am in this hell hole for you!"

Darien felt defensive. "I don't want to remember having a life that I loved. I don't want to remember that stupid meatball head! Why don't you understand? Besides, you remembered and you said nothing to me about it! "

"I do understand, and that is why I am so angry. This is why I didn't tell you!" Raye felt tears rim her eyes. "And now that you do remember, you want me to remember all of this on my own? You want me to be an enemy against my only friends alone? How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? I _actually_ had a good life in Tokyo. I had a good future too. You just don't understand because-"

"Because what, Darien?" There were tears running down her cheeks. "Just say it, already!"

He stood up from his chair and frowned, and even as the words left his lips he could not believe he said them. As he left the room and turned down the corridor, his heart felt heavy. He didn't actually mean what he said to Raye. But, why couldn't she understand him? Why would she not erase his memories? He would do it himself, but he heard it never worked properly. He heard about that Lockheart fellow. But, even though he was angry with her, he should have never said what he did.

"Because you have always _had nothing_."

* * *

Hermione had never felt such pride in all of her life. In her hands was a prefect's badge, a Gryffindor crest with a "P" in the center. Not only was it a prefect's badge, it was _her_ prefect's badge, and nothing in the world at that moment made her more excited than to receive the honor of being chosen prefect by Dumbledore.

Amy was in the room with her, painting the far left wall on a ladder. She paused however, when she heard Hermione gasp, and now the girl was waiting expectantly in place with a paintbrush in hand. Even though Amy was new in their lives as a friend, it sure was a breath of fresh air to have a friend who valued learning and intelligence over Quidditch.

"Amy, I'm a prefect!" She held up her badge to show Amy on the ladder. "Dumbledore chose me to be a Gryffindor prefect!"

Amy smiled and climbed down the ladder. "Congratulations, Hermione. I know you have worked very hard, and I am glad that Hogwarts rewards excellence and responsibility."

Boy, did she mention how nice it was to have a responsible and intellectual friend?

"Thanks. I just have to go show Harry and Ron." Hermione grabbed Amy's arm. "Come on, I think they were downstairs in the kitchen."

The two girls arrived on a very similar scene. Mrs. Weasley was hugging Ron and shrieking in excitement. Hermione looked to Harry for an explanation, but he wasn't looking at her. He was jabbering with Serena, talking about whatever had Molly Weasley in a tizzy. Fred and George soon happened on the party, and Hermione was not surprised at all to see them come straight over to Amy.

They loved Amy. As much as she figured it would annoy Amy (because, truthfully, it would make her mental), the former Beauxbatons student seemed to enjoy the company for the most part. George used Amy's shoulder as an elbow prop as his mother kept going on and on.

"I can't believe… my boys! All prefects!"

Hermione felt her jaw fall open. Ron? A prefect? Seriously?

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!" Molly began digging pots out of the cabinets.

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" George asked, watching as Ron burned red.

Harry and Serena noticed that Amy and Hermione were in the room. Molly had left Serena's house (with a promise from Ron to write), and now she was making trips from Grimmauld Place to her home. The boy-who-lived noticed something that looked ever so familiar to Ron's surprise in Hermione's hand.

"Hermione, you got prefect too?" Harry announced. The room looked to the bushy-haired girl and cheers erupted. "Congratulations!"

Hermione's face likened that of the Weasley's hair as people congratulated her and Ron for their success. Molly Weasley announced she was going to make a celebratory dinner and shooed them all out of the kitchen. Everyone was really excited that two of their very own made prefect. George and Fred asked Amy to help them clean out the study while they waited on supper, and only because it was the study she agreed. What if Sirius had some important documents to look over but no desk in which to sit?

Serena, Harry, Ron and Hermione all went outside to enjoy the sunshine. It was cooling off as September approached, and seeing as the beginning of the summer was too hot to enjoy they decided to soak it up now. Ron and Hermione began a game of wizard's chess while Serena and Harry watched on.

Meanwhile, Mina was missing out on all the excitement because she was cleaning a bedroom on the second floor. Well, she had been cleaning. Currently, she sat paralyzed on the floor as a Boggart transformed into her worst fears.

Seeing the love of your life dead once is about all a girl can take in one lifetime. However, the Boggart recreated the scene with such detail she could hardly breathe. Cedric was dead. He was dead. She couldn't save him again. Beside him, and this was the worst of it, was Serena. She was in her white dress, her eyes open as if she were alive. Mina's lip quivered, tears leaking down her face.

_The darkness tumbled down the hills and through the valleys, covering everything in its path in a swirl of evil and decay. A blonde woman, dressed in a gown of gold, felt it seeping through her bones and to her heart. She allowed her head to rock to the side as she lay on the ground, her eyes drifting over to a garden and a stone bench._

_ Beside her was a man, but this man was no ordinary man. Mina didn't know his name, and she couldn't see his face, but she could feel that he was so very important. She looked over to find a blade in her hand, a spectacular sword. The end was covered in blood, and looking over to the man beside her she discovered he was holding his bloody abdomen. Had she killed him? _

_ "My love…" He placed a hand on her stomach, also saturated in blood, and tears fell down her cheeks. "Forgive me-"_

_ "It was not you. You know that." She turned her head to face his. Mina could not control her words, but felt them resonate in her heart. "Perhaps, we can start again."_

_ His eyes had already shut._

_ "Maybe, in another life, fate will be kinder to souls such as ours."_

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Mina gasped and watched as the Boggart was repelled back into the chest from whence it came. The one who came to her rescue was the one and only Molly Weasley, brandishing her wand like the best of them. The woman huffed and came to Mina's side, wiping her face free of tears.

"Are you alright?" Molly hoisted the girl to her feet. "I was worried when I didn't see you in the kitchen celebrating. How long have you been up here?"

"I don't know…" Mina looked to her feet, embarrassed that she got all worked up over a lousy Boggart. "I just got caught up in cleaning out this rubbish, and before I knew it I had found a Boggart."

Molly frowned and gave the girl a hug. Boggarts were dreadful creatures. Not because they could do you too much harm, but the fact they made you see the scariest thing you could imagine. It was different for everyone. Some people saw monsters; some people saw memories (Hermione saw herself failing classes, according to Ron). But, Boggarts would always show her losing all of her family and friends. From the look on Mina's face, the poor Hufflepuff had experienced something very similar.

She was directed outside to join Harry, Hermione, Serena and Ron. However, she wasn't in the mood to watch wizard's chess or enjoy the sunshine. A part of her past had been revealed, and it confused her. She had been in the shoes of herself in a strange place and time. Instead of joining her friends, Mina went to Lita's bed and covered up in a blanket, wondering about the faceless man that was in her mind's eye.

* * *

Lita was exhausted. She had stayed at the Krum house a few days after the match against the French Quafflepunchers to get some extra practice, and she felt a few inches from death. She would be heading back to London in the morning, and while she was excited for school to start she was also sad. She wouldn't be seeing any of Viktor until the Christmas holiday.

Viktor would be spending the duration of the year playing Quidditch around the globe. He was now a paid professional since graduation from Durmstrang, and as such was making a sizeable income. The first thing he did with his money was get his parents a new roof put on their home. His father was always away on business and never home, and the money he did bring in wasn't substantial. If Lita didn't already have hearts in her eyes for the boy she sure did after that.

Currently, Lita was helping Viktor's mother cook supper. Anna was such a sweet woman, and boy did she know how to cook. Lita couldn't wait to show off her new dishes to her friends at Headquarters. She was good at Quidditch, and she loved it, but her real passion was in cooking. Baking, to be specific. After she graduated from Hogwarts, Senshi duty permitting, she wanted to open a bakery.

"Oi, Lita eet vould be vonderful for you to open a bakery!" Anna was absolutely glowing over the idea. "I think 'zat people underestimate 'zee power of good baking. "Zerr are not 'zat many good bakeries near here. You haf to go to zee town for 'zat."

"Well, you are one of the best cooks I've met, so I'm fine with just eating here." Lita smiled as Anna blushed. They were making roasted chicken with rice and banitsa. "Perhaps you could go to France to study? I hear 'zey are 'zee best."

"I don't know. Maybe. I haven't thought about that. I'm still at Hogwarts." Lita shrugged. "I still have three years left!"

"It vill go by vary fast. I tell Viktor 'zee same thing…"

Meanwhile, the aforementioned Viktor Krum was lying in the grass and looking at the stars. He knew Lita was tired, and so was he. He actually had a break from Quidditch for a few weeks, and while he loved to play he also loved the down time. From his place in the grass he could hear his mother and friend laughing, and it was music to his ears.

He never really paid the stars that much attention before. It wasn't until his trip to Hogwarts that he started watching them. Viktor thought that it might have been the starry ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts that stirred his interest, but here lately he was thinking otherwise. He hadn't been to Hogwarts in months and he still found himself looking into the night sky.

Why?

It was strange. If he described it to anyone, they would probably throw him in the loony bin and take away his wand. The stars all seemed to be _calling_ to him, like they had something to say. But, they never said anything. The biggest problem, in his opinion, was that he was _expecting_ them to say something. Anything! Why in the name of Merlin would he subconsciously wish for them to _say_ something?

"Alright," He whispered in Bulgarian. He couldn't believe he was doing this. "I have been waiting. Do you have something to say to me?"

It was very quiet, but very distinct. At first he doubted it, but inside he knew it had happened. The stars had spoken. They had spoken to him.

_"Yes."_

Viktor looked backwards to make sure his mother and Lita were still safely tucked away in the kitchen. "How can I do this? I have never been able to speak to you before."

The stars were quiet, so quiet that Viktor began to think they hadn't spoken to him in the first place. He watched them instead, and they began to twinkle, as if they were speaking to one another first before speaking to him.

_"You have acquired something that has enabled you to speak to us." _

Viktor began thinking about everything he had received since his visit to Hogwarts. The only thing he could think of was some broom polish and the new roof he bought his parents. Surely those things didn't give him this new ability. Perhaps this was some sort of divination?

_"It is not material, and it has broken free from the chains of time to follow her." _The Bulgarian boy looked back into the house and found Lita. Did the stars mean Lita as his newly acquired something? _"You, Viktor, were chosen to carry its' burden."_

"I don't understand. What burden?"

_"Time will reveal all things." _The stars began twinkling. _"Prepare."_

The urge to speak to the stars was gone, and when he looked into the sky there was no haze of otherness about them. They were still, they were quiet, and they were done telling him anything. He heard the door open and Lita stepped out, losing her smile once she saw his face.

What had he gotten himself into with her?

"Viktor, are you alright?" Lita frowned in worry.

He nodded slowly and stood to his feet. This was strange. "Yes, I am fine. Ist eet time to eat?"

The Senshi of Jupiter smiled and ushered him inside. Perhaps he was just as tired as she was. "Yes, it's all ready. Viktor, I don't know if you realize just how good of a cook your mum is, but if I were you I would tell her all them time…"

He didn't remember saying a whole lot during supper. Sure, he shook his head and complimented the two for a job well done on the food, but he could not quit thinking about the warning from the stars. They told him to prepare, but prepare for what? Better yet, what in the world did it have to do with Lita Lawley?

* * *

Harry was currently in Courtroom Ten for his trial, so the whole of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was on pins and needles waiting for an answer. Serena, who never much helped in the cleaning department, had become a cleaning machine the past few hours. Fred and George, who would never know what it was like to be a teenage girl stressed out over her love interest, couldn't stop themselves from making a barb.

"Wow, perhaps Harry should get in trouble more often." George quipped, taking Serena's attention away from the baseboards she was scrubbing.

"He will have to get in trouble loads if they get hitched. Otherwise, their house will always look like Number Twelve Grimmie!" Fred laughed as the blonde's face turned bright red.

"Get out!" Serena screeched, running to the door and slamming it in both of their faces.

The twins, unperturbed as usual, left the former Moon Princess to her worrying and made their way through the house to check up on everyone else. You see, the Weasley twins weren't much into cleaning. In fact, they steered clear of it if at all possible. The only time they cleaned was to corner up Amy, and even then they didn't clean. They would just pester her while she cleaned.

Unfortunately, Amy was with Hermione at Diagon Alley. They were getting school supplies, and in Amy's case a reference guide for charms. The two girls were becoming fast friends. It was uncanny how similar they were. But, for the twins, Amy actually blushed at their teasing. She responded in a way Hermione never would. And that is the reason they chose the former Beauxbatons students to pester instead of their longtime friend.

They heard the slam of a door and flew down the stairs. Hoping to find their favorite Scout, they instead found Lita. She was huffing and puffing, carrying her suitcase and her broom. Fred and George looked at each other briefly and smiled. Just because Amy was gone, it didn't mean they couldn't tease anyone.

"Oh, is Mrs. Krum in the making tired from her getaway?" Fred prodded.

"I'm sure it was positively exhausting hanging out with a millionaire." George joined in.

Lita turned and gave them the most ferocious glare she could muster. The twins shrunk back and slammed their mouths shut.

This was precisely why they teased Amy. They weren't faced with certain death.

"Shove off!" Lita stomped up the stairs with her things, leaving a shuddering pair of twins behind her.

"That woman is scary." George muttered. "We need to find Ginny."

"Ginny will kill us." Fred shook his head. "Serena has gone nutters and Amy is gone."

"Mina?"

Fred nodded and the two raced up the stairs to find the Scout of Venus. She was nice most of the time, so perhaps she wouldn't threaten to roast them on a spit.

The blonde Hufflepuff was cleaning out the remainder of the bedroom on the second floor. She kept herself a comfortable distance from the chest housing the Boggart, but the memory of that encounter was still heavy on her heart. Voldemort was trying to find a weapon… what was this weapon? Could the Senshi stop it?

The Senshi stopped Beryl in Tokyo… but it cost them their lives. Mina missed some things about her old life, but she would never trade it for her life now. She had so many things in this life that she never had in Tokyo: a loving family, a school she adored, true love. If stopping Beryl ended with her death and consequently a new life, would attempting to stop Voldemort end with the same? Would she lose everything?

Fred and George were so close to attacking Mina, but the shudder of her shoulders stopped them. Soft sobs came from her shaking form, and the two rambunctious boys quickly retreated from the room.

"The women in this house are going insane." George affirmed.

"Agreed. We need to get out of here."

Meanwhile, down in the foyer, Harry and Arthur Weasley walked through the door, followed by Amy and Hermione. Apparently, they all met up on the way back home.

Everyone came bustling to greet them. Harry smiled as his friends badgered him for information. Sirius came and hugged him, directing the crowd to the kitchen. Lita managed to stalk back downstairs and make lunch while the residents and guests of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place situated themselves around the table. Serena was practically glued to Harry's side, asking every question she could think of. Harry kept telling her he would answer in a moment, but the blonde Senshi of the Moon just kept yammering away.

Lita served a variety of sandwiches and a salad, taking a seat at the end of the table because it was closest to refrigerator. If people needed drinks she wanted to be right next to the refills.

"So, Harry, what happened?!" Serena about yanked his arm off, demanding answers.

"Alright, alright…" Harry laughed. "Well, I get to keep my wand and I didn't get expelled from Hogwarts."

"Yes!" Serena cried.

"He got off, he got off he got off!" George, Fred, and Ginny chanted at the table, swinging their arms in the air as they did so.

"That's my boy." Sirius smiled. "Those damn fools didn't stand a chance."

"Sirius, watch your mouth!" Molly wagged her finger in his face. "Fred, George, Ginny… shut it!"

"Dumbledore was there. Defended Harry in front of the Wizengamot." Arthur supplied.

"The Wizengamot? Really?" Molly was surprised.

"Yeah, the lot of them."

Harry remembered passing Percy on the way out, but the way the father and son ignored each other probably kept Mr. Weasley from telling his wife about their encounter. He distinctly remembered Ron and his siblings describing Percy as being a poncy git, but he didn't know the conflict ran as deep as parents and children ignoring each other.

A brief glance at Sirius suggested something other than elation at his news of exoneration. He glanced down at his empty plate every few moments, a look of something (disappointment, perhaps?) on his face. Harry looked away from Sirius, but he couldn't quit thinking about it. What was wrong?

"Lucius Malfoy was there. He was talking to Fudge in the corridor." Harry brought up in an effort to stop thinking about Sirius.

"I wonder what that tosser was talking to him about?" Ron asked, earning a glare from his mother.

"Watch your mouth, Ronald!"

"Cool it, mum!"

Lita began refilling everyone's glasses.

"Maybe he was snooping." Lita poured lemonade in Serena's glass. "We all now how that snake operates."

"Lucius was probably exchanging gold. He does that when he wants certain laws or regulations delayed or ignored." Arthur suggested.

"Do you think Fudge is under the Imperious Curse?" Hermione asked.

"We thought about that, but I think that Fudge is acting on his own." Arthur looked to Sirius, who nodded in agreement. "He just likes to line his pockets."

Molly decided to change the subject. "We need to take the lot of you to Diagon Alley. Most of you haven't purchased your books."

"Speaking of, have you seen the book list for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron grimaced. "Whoever the new professor is I am not too excited about it."

Mina, Lita, and Serena all looked at each other.

"Well, we encountered that unfortunate woman at the Ministry." Mina frowned. That woman had a terrible taste in fashion.

"Well, who is it?" Ron pestered.

"Umbridge? The Senior something or other for Fudge?" Serena wracked her brain to remember the woman's name. "She wore a lot of pink and looked a lot like a toad."

"Oh, no." Arthur groaned. "You all won't much like her."

The crew groaned in response. Why must their Defense Against the Dark Arts professors always bring surprises?

* * *

Raye waited patiently in her room on the doctor. She was nervous. Not so much for passing the test, because she was perfectly sane thank you very much. But, what would be waiting for her on the Hogwarts Express? What would be waiting for her in the Great Hall? She turned to look at the door at the sound of it opening, finding her father standing in the frame. Raye looked for Darien, but he was nowhere to be seen. He hated her.

_He hated her._

"What do you want?" Raye asked, not moving from her place on her bedside. He was the last person she wanted to see.

He did not take a seat beside her. It was much more advantageous for him to stand over her.

"I want to impress upon you the importance of getting out of here."

Raye snorted. "You think I want to stay in here? My entire summer holiday was wasted for your stupid cause."

"_Our_ cause, darling." He frowned. "I just didn't want you to do anything stupid. People are counting on you to get out of here."

"Believe me, I know."

"I know a certain friend of yours would have to do the Dark Lord's bidding on his own should you screw this up." Raye frowned at her father's mention of Draco. "I do hope you take this seriously."

Raye frowned and crossed her arms. "Anything else?"

Demitri looked at his pocket watch. "I will be going. I have to floo to Berlin and attend to Jutta. Can you find your way to the Hogwarts Express in the morning?"

"Probably. Seeing as I am not an infant."

Demitri did not deign her barb with a response and turned from the room. She let out a deep breath she had been holding dropped her head into her hands. Oh, how she loathed her father. He was single-handedly the worst person she had ever met, and she had been the servant of Voldemort.

Or, she _was_ the servant of Voldemort.

The doctor came in, alongside two nurses, smiling at her with all the innocence in the world. Did he know this was a game, or did he really think he had cured her? Did this man think she was crazy? He bid her come to the table and have a seat, and she did, watching as he took up his paper and pen. He placed a strange device on the table, not missing her quizzical look.

"Miss Chernicova… I am just going to cut right to it. I am going to ask you a series of questions, and pending on your answers to said questions I will determine if it is safe for both you and your classmates if you can attend school at Hogwarts this year."

"Alright…" Raye looked at the box-like object on the table. "What's that, sir?"

"It is going to record your responses." He smiled. "Don't worry. I need it for record keeping purposes."

Raye nodded. The two nurses stood behind him silently.

"I am turning it on. Everything you say from this point forward is going to be recorded."

He turned the device on with his wand.

"My name is Doctor Gawain Grun. I am currently evaluating Raye Chernicova, measuring both instances of sanity and conscience. If Miss Chernicova does answer my questions in a satisfactory manner, she will be deemed able to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused. "Please state your name."

"Raye Chernicova."

Dr. Grun nodded. "Everything you say will be recorded, but it will only be used to evaluate your mental status. Any other use aside from a medicinal diagnosis will not be considered for this recording. In other words, no one aside from myself will have access to this recording. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

He smiled at her. "I will now begin."

Raye looked around the room. She wished someone were here for her. It was so lonely here.

"Question number one," He cleared his throat. "Do you feel remorse for what you did?"

Raye nodded, but remembered the recording. "Yes."

"Can you describe what you did?"

Her mouth went dry. Could she?

"I-I… I lied. I worked alongside a former Death Eater and attempted to murder two of my fellow students. I tampered with the Goblet of Fire, bewitched a classmate, and I attempted to revive the fear that Vol… You-Know-Who is back from the dead."

The doctor nodded and jotted some things down. Raye swore her heartbeat was loud enough to be recorded on the machine.

"Who did you try to kill, Miss Chernicova?"

She bit her lip. "I tried to kill Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory."

"Why?"

"I was not in my right mind. I could not see between right and wrong."

"Could you not?" He asked, to verify she figured.

"No. I was still grieving for the loss of my mother. I was willing to take direction from anyone willing to give it."

Dr. Grun wrote more things down. "What are you going to do, if you are given a second chance?"

Raye smiled. "I will do my best to right wrongs… my wrongs… and triumph over evil."

The doctor seemed puzzled, but pleased.

"I will go to Hogwarts and continue my education. I will graduate and, one day, become a mother. A loving mother… one who protects her children."

"Do you have anything else you would like to say?"

Raye thought about it. Did she have anything else to say? Sure, she had plenty. But, to this man? Not one thing.

"No, sir."

He nodded and turned off the recorder. The two nurses left the room, leaving her alone with Dr. Grun. She watched as he continued scribbling on his clipboard.

"I have been evaluating you for the past few months. I have seen you grow and come to peace with yourself. You have taken the required medication, and it was with my help you were cured. Do you understand?"

Raye narrowed her eyes. What game was he playing? "Yes, sir."

"The Ministry will be watching you." He tore a piece of paper off of his clipboard. "I assure you, that should you not pursue their interests, you will find yourself back in this room."

"What interests are you speaking of, sir?" Raye crossed her arms. "The truth, I gander?"

He smiled. "Yes. The truth."

They stared at one another for a long while.

"Your father paid me a lot of money to free you…" He casually mentioned. "If I was operating solely on my professional opinion I'd keep you in here. You are mentally ill."

Raye snorted. "Are we done here?"

"Almost." He pushed the paper her way. "I will need you to sign this, stating that you have undergone my treatment and are cured. You are setting back off into the world with a right mind and conscience. You agree to the terms I have set before you."

She signed in an elegant script.

"As of tomorrow morning at six, you will be a free woman." He took the paper and stood from his place at the table. "I will escort you from the building, and after that you are no longer in my care."

Raye watched him walk towards the door. He slowly turned. Apparently, he wanted the last word. She stood as well, as if to challenge him.

"I do think, Miss Chernicova, that you will miss this room."

She waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she spoke. "Why?"

"That is going to be a lonely train ride to Hogwarts. No one will speak to you. No one will sit in the same car or eat beside you. When you get to Hogwarts, an empty seat will be both on your left and right. Not even your dear brother will acknowledge you exist."

Raye felt a lump in her throat.

"It is one thing to be alone in an empty room. It is another thing entirely to be alone around hundreds of your fellow students, professors, and former friends."

When he left the room, she walked to over to her bed and sat down on the side. Well, she meant to anyway. Raye missed the mattress and found herself sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the bed frame.

The endless amounts of stress were overwhelming. Months of worrying and obsessing and hardship were weighing her down. She had never worried over this aspect as much because before she had Darien. He loved her. He was just her brother, and he loved her. Darien did what he could to protect her. There was never a worry in her heart that he would leave her. Before now, she had someone.

Now, who did she have?

It was so much simpler when Darien was just Darien. Now, Darien was Mamoru. Now, Darien was Endymion. He had former lives to contend with. There was nothing she could do to take those other lives away. Even erasing his memories would never take away those lives. She had nothing.

Just like before. She has always had _nothing_.

"Woah, Raye… what's wrong?"

She hadn't even heard the door open. Draco closed it quickly and ran to her side on the floor, looking quite awkward as he did so. This whole comforting thing… he had no clue what to do. He could tell she was worked up about something. He didn't need tears to see that. She looked transparent. He could read the worry all over her face.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she wouldn't respond.

Draco finally just sucked in his gut and held her, hoping that no one would ever find out about this. This girl sitting on the floor was turning him into a huge wimp.

"Raye… I really can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." Draco looked at her. This was sad. "Did you not pass? You better have passed. I didn't come see you all summer holiday for no reason, you know…"

She felt embarrassed. This was pathetic.

"I… passed. I get to leave tomorrow."

Draco pulled away. "Then what's the big deal? You get to go back to school."

Raye wanted to slap herself. God, she was so embarrassing! "The problem is going back."

Draco gave her a look. It wasn't confusion, more of surprise. "I don't understand. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I do want to go back to school. But, I don't think I can face everyone."

"I don't get it. Why?"

Raye didn't understand where Draco was coming from. He was already a bastard, and the rest of Hogwarts knew it, so this was particularly confusing to him. He got power by being disliked.

"I almost got Harry and Cedric killed!" She shrieked. "I have a Dark Mark on my arm, Draco. We have to give a young girl a dark object created by the Dark Lord himself. Not to mention that I will be alone. I have no one."

He watched as she picked at her jeans.

"I don't even have Darien, anymore."

Draco was confused. Did Darien die this summer or something? Is that why he never saw him around?

Raye remembered what it was like to be disliked. In Tokyo, everyone was afraid of her. She was different. She was withdrawn. People hated her before they ever spoke to her. Then Serena came along. The rest, as they say, is history.

"Well, you have me." He told her. "We have to work together remember? So, stop moping. I don't really know what do to when you get all… girly."

Raye laughed and relaxed her head against the mattress. "Did it make the great Draco Malfoy uncomfortable?"

He snorted. "A little bit, yes."

Raye laughed, a genuine laugh. He smirked. He was good.

"I met that Tomoe girl." Draco hated changing the tone of their conversation, but Raye deserved to know how difficult their task was going to be. He looked away from her. Raye's face changed from one full of mirth to dread.

"Where did you meet her?"

"Diagon Alley. She was buying a broom. Well, she was trying to buy a broom. The woman with her said she couldn't because she was sick or something. But, I stepped in and she got a Cleansweep-"

"Wait, Diagon Alley?" Raye turned and stared. "Why were you in Diagon Alley?"

Draco blushed. "I had to get my school supplies. They wouldn't just buy themselves you know."

Raye laughed out loud and slapped her knees. This was too good.

"Oh, shut it! You know what? I'm just going to send all of your supplies back and you will have nothing to start the term with." Raye was still howling in laughter. Draco shoved her lightly, but seeing as they were sitting on the floor she didn't move much. "Keep this up and I won't sit with you on the train."

Raye looked up and tried muffling her laughter. Draco actually bought his own school supplies. Apparently, he did not appreciate her comment about his mother doing his shopping. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

It was the first time he had seen her laugh like that. He found that he didn't want her to stop, even if it was at his expense.

"I got Slytherin prefect." Draco announced smugly. He was so very proud of that badge. Pansy wrote him, and apparently she got the other post.

"Congratulations. Now, you get to boss everyone around like you want to."

Draco smirked. "Yes, I do. Those first years better not make a fool of our house."

It was funny how such a terrible day was turned around.

"How are you getting to the train tomorrow?" Draco asked, changing the subject. This visit to St. Mungo's was getting a little too personal. "Father told me that your dad is going somewhere."

"I don't know… haven't gotten that far." She shrugged. "I have legs. I can walk."

"Long way to walk."

Raye frowned. "Well, I'll catch a ride then. You know, I can fly. If nothing else I'll do that."

Draco shook his head. "You have been doing that too much. One of these days you will be caught, and if you get caught you will be thrown in Azkaban."

Raye knew he was right. She had been flying too much lately, not to mention she had left the hospital on several occasions to take care of business. She was lucky to have gotten away with it.

"I'll come pick you up in the morning. All of your rubbish from Diagon Alley will be with me anyway." Draco chose not to tell her about her surprise broom yet. "My father won't mind."

Raye nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "How ever did we become friends?"

Draco snorted. "Well, you just couldn't stay away from my dashing good looks."

Raye laughed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seven**

Next time, all aboard the Hogwarts Express!

I really want someone to write a HPSM crossover. All of the ones I stalk haven't been updated in a REALLY long time. Please? Anyone?

Drop a line, if you so please.

-ROF


	9. Chapter Eight

Here it is. Chapter Eight. Sorry for the delay!

Thank you to all of my reviewers. I am so very appreciative of your support!

* * *

_**Revolution**_

**Chapter Eight**

Harry woke up to a sweater being thrown in his face.

"Have you seen my robes?"

"Where's my broom? I swear, if Fred and George stole it…"

"I can't find my book!"

"Hermione, I think your book is underneath Ron's powdered moonstone…"

The residents of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place were rushing around to pack their things for the train. They were told to pack the night before by Mrs. Weasley, but the students felt that wizard's chess was more interesting. The only people who were prepared for the trip to Hogwarts were Hermione and Amy, but the twins had to get in a last laugh and move some of their things.

Harry put on his glasses and began shoveling things into his trunk. Most of his school stuff was already in his trunk, but the new things they bought in Diagon Alley still sat in bags on the floor. Hermione came to claim the sweater that had pelted him.

"Sorry, Harry. Ron threw it at me and he missed." Hermione shrugged. "You ready to go back?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. Sort of."

Hermione knew this would be a tough year for Harry. Sure, some people believed his claims that Voldemort was back, but not everyone did. Actually, most people didn't believe him at all. At least Serena was able to bring Cedric back to life. Who knows how distraught Harry would be now if Cedric would have died?

"It'll be alright." Hermione gave Harry a hug. "You've got friends. We know what happened."

He nodded at Hermione as she wandered back over to her things.

The door to the room burst open, revealing Fred and George. Fred had a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. He was waving it around and trying to get everyone's attention. However, it fell on deaf ears with all of the hustling and bustling to get ready. Harry, however, was interested. There wasn't much in the _Daily Prophet_ he ever desired to read, but today was different.

There was one article he was looking for.

"What is it?"

Fred and George passed Harry the paper. There it was.

"She got out." George told him, but the bold headline made that unnecessary.

_CHERNICOVA RELEASED_

_Raye Chernicova, 16, passed her psychiatric evaluation and is currently en route to King's Cross Station. She will be a fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

The article went on to describe her foray into dark magic with the Triwizard Tournament, as well as her trial in the early summer. There was a picture of Raye at the trial, but nothing recent. Apparently, she did not want to be photographed this morning.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked. She just finished packing her trunk. Crookshanks was lazing about on top of it. "You don't read the _Daily Prophet_."

He just passed the paper to Hermione. She scanned the paper, or read it (he could really never tell, she read too fast), and her face didn't really betray her feelings about it. When she was done she passed it the paper off to Amy. The only ones still packing were Ron and Lita.

"I bet she is going to face a lot this year." Hermione still hadn't forgiven her completely. Sure, she was forced to be Voldemort's lackey. But, her best friend almost got killed. "I can only imagine what is going to be waiting for her."

Arthur Weasley came up to the room to collect them. The Advanced Guard was going to escort them, Sirius included. Molly Weasley wasn't too keen on the idea, but Sirius insisted. He was going to go in his dog form. Harry was surprised so see him already transformed. He jumped on Harry and almost pushed him down in excitement.

"Where is Sturgis?" Remus grumbled. He was the only one absent.

"I dunno." Tonks replied, bending down to help Amy carry her things. She had moved from France, so she had more luggage to transport to Hogwarts.

They finally decided to just leave without Sturgis Podmore, but his absence weighed heavily on everyone's minds. Why wasn't he present to escort young Harry and his crew? He made a commitment! Sirius didn't seem to mind too terribly much. He just jumped out the door and chased the pigeons in the cul-de-sac.

The trip to King's Cross Station was uneventful, as Harry predicted it would be. Seriously, they were wasting their time accompanying him everywhere. Nothing ever happened.

Well, not _ever_. Obviously, Voldemort did attack him before.

They carried all of their things to Platform 9 ¾. Harry had his hands full with his trunk and Hedwig's cage, but he managed his way through. The Guard went first, except Arthur, and Harry went next. His friends and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed him. Sirius barked as they entered the crowd of Hogwarts students and their families. Harry looked around for Serena and her family. Her brother was going to be a first year, maybe a new addition to Gryffindor.

Harry laughed to himself. Serena would be so mad!

He had gotten really close to Serena. Back before she became Serena White and Sailor Moon, back when she was just Serena, Harry never looked at her the way he did now. Sure, he noticed her. She was his classmate. But, he never _noticed_ her. He never saw her as he did now.

But, how did he see her now? He did enjoy her company. However, he enjoyed her company before too. Harry thought she was pretty, but it wasn't as if her looks changed overnight. There was something in him that changed. There was something that happened to him when Serena White became Sailor Moon in his world.

"Sammy, you are soooo annoying!"

"Serena! Be nice to your brother!"

As if on cue, the White family came into view along the rail. Students had already boarded the train, and it appeared as though Serena and Sammy were about to do the same. Their luggage had already been collected and Mr. and Mrs. White were hugging them goodbye.

"Serena!" Lita saw her too. The blonde Gryffindor turned and waved. Her parents weren't done speaking with her yet.

"I'll save you guys a seat!" She yelled across the crowd. Mr. White scolded her and Harry turned away. He didn't want her to get in trouble.

Across the way, Raye Chernicova waited to join the crowd. Lucius Malfoy was talking to Draco about something or other, and she didn't really care to hear it. She looked for Darien, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Raye?"

The young Slytherin turned to find Lucius Malfoy at eye level. His gaze darted between hers and Draco's, and her heart began to race. She was about to venture into a crowd of people who hated her. Hell, those people probably wanted her dead.

"Keep your head up." She nodded in response. "You can't change what they think."

Draco took her hand.

"They aren't worthy of your presence, understand?" Lucius was speaking more to Draco here, Raye thought. "The both of you are serving a purpose greater than any of their snide remarks."

It was strange, hearing a Death Eater speak about themselves. She was a Death Eater by affiliation, she figured, but she did not believe the same creed as a Death Eater. Raye wanted Voldemort dead. But, the difference between her father and Lucius was there was a heart in this man before her. He cared for his son.

"Have a good year." He nodded. "You know what to do."

That was the last he said to them. Narcissa Malfoy gave her a hug and kissed Draco on the cheeks (of which he was thoroughly embarrassed). Draco wiped his cheeks and instructed for his things to be loaded on the Express. Raye watched the crowd. They hadn't seen her yet.

"Hey," Draco nudged her. "They can't touch you. Just walk to the train."

Raye nodded. However, it was easier said than done.

The crowd seemed to part for them. Raye turned back and looked at Lucius, who nodded his head in approval. He used the back of his hand and hit beneath his chin.

She turned around and faced forward, holding her head up to the crowd. Lucius was right. Perhaps acting like a snooty Malfoy for a few moments wouldn't kill her.

There were whispers. Parents grabbed their children and moved them, yelled at her and gasped.

"They let her out?"

"I'm taking this to the Minister!"

"Well, I figure its safe to assume that Hogwarts will just take _anyone_ these days."

That was the longest walk of her entire life.

The corridor on the train quickly emptied. No one wanted to accidentally bump her, breathe on her, or come in her line of sight. What if she hexed them? What if she killed them? Draco found the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle already seated inside. They about fell over themselves to talk to Draco. Raye, however, was too shaken up by the walk to make a comment.

"I've got to go sit in the prefect compartment. We are meeting to discuss rules and stuff." Draco watched as Raye nodded slowly. He offered a small smile before leaving. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Raye with no hint of fear or malice.

"Hey, Raye." Crabbe waved. "How was your summer?"

She snorted. If he was making an attempt at feigning ignorance, Crabbe was doing a horrible job. Oh, well. She had to commend an attempt. At least he wasn't scared of her. "Terrible. Yours?"

* * *

Harry made a motion to Ron and Hermione to follow him, but they told him they were to sit with the other prefects. Normally he would be bummed, but since he made new friends he figured he would survive the train ride to Hogwarts without them. Lita and Amy led the way and peeked into compartments, trying to find Serena.

Everyone was watching him. He hated it. Harry almost wondered why, but then a copy of the Daily Prophet with Raye's face on it passed his line of sight. Stupid Rita Skeeter had been calling him a dishonest loony all summer long. It appeared as though he would be in competition with Raye this year on who was talked about more.

They finally found Serena with Neville and Ginny, all of them looking around confused before they went into the carriage. It was if they didn't want to sit in there. Harry looked behind him absently, wondering how the youngest Weasley got around him and found Serena first. They all decided to enter the carriage and took a seat, and it was then Harry realized that there was another person in their compartment. She was reading a magazine upside down. He didn't know how he felt about sitting in the same carriage as… this person.

"Oh, hey guys!" Serena was excited to see them. Spending all of her morning with her obnoxious brother was taxing. "How was your morning?"

"Stressful." Lita exhaled loudly. "Yours?"

"It was awful. Sammy was being so annoying. He ate my bagel."

Lita rolled her eyes. The train began moving, a horn sounding to signal their departure.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe we've met?" Amy motioned to the girl with the magazine, who sat across from her. She was a blonde girl, her hair reaching her waist in unkempt strands. "I'm Amy Anderson."

"You're the Animagi from Beauxbatons." She had a very light voice. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Harry now had a face to match with the name Loony Luna that the Ravenclaw students chattered about. He knew at once why Neville had been so averse to sharing a compartment with her.

"Which house are you in Luna?" Lita asked.

"Ravenclaw."

Ginny began asking Luna about something, making the rest of the group turn to Neville about his summer. He received a rare plant for his birthday, a Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant. Harry thought it looked like a cactus, minus the needles.

"What does it do?" Serena asked, watching it carefully. Neville was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well, I'm glad you asked Serena. Here- hold Trevor, Harry." Neville dumped the toad in Harry's lap and got his wand out, poking the plant a few times, but nothing happened. "It has a defense mechanism that-"

Neville never got the chance to explain the defense mechanism because he activated it, resulting in everyone being covered in stinksap. The smell was repulsive. Serena tried hard not to cry.

"This is so gross!"

"Neville, what did you do?" Lita used her sleeve and wiped her face free of the pus.

"That is its defense mechanism! I was trying to show you-"

Ginny began to clean everyone up. Everyone was so wrapped up in getting the foul-smelling pus off of them that they didn't notice Ron and Hermione standing at the compartment door. Ron felt like a million bucks wearing his Gryffindor prefect badge on his robes. Hermione was proud, sure, but she was more concerned with the plant in Neville's hands.

"Why do you have that, Neville?" Hermione squeezed herself in between Neville and Serena. "That isn't exactly a common plant to cart around."

"I got it for my birthday, Hermione." Neville was so proud. "I brought it so I can take care of it during the year. It requires a lot of work, you see."

"You've always had a knack with plants." Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you will do well on your Herbology OWL."

Serena and Ron looked like someone punched them in the gut.

"Oh, great! I forgot all about those bloody OWLS." Ron cursed and looked to Lita, who he managed to cram himself beside on the bench. Their compartment was crowded. "I'm going to get a Troll on everything."

"You will do good in Care of Magical Creatures, I'm sure." Harry reassured, earning a punch in the arm.

"Shut it! I'm really worried."

"I can tell. Considering you just remembered them." Lita snorted.

Harry began looking closer at Luna's magazine. There was an article advertised on the front he suddenly became interested in.

"Luna, do you mind if I look at that?"

"Sure." Luna passed it over.

There was an article advertised about Sirius. The last thing he needed (or the Order for that matter) was for Sirius to be exposed and thrown back in Azkaban. Fortunately, though, the article was only claiming that Sirius had an alter ego as a singer-nothing to be taken seriously.

"_The Quibbler_ is garbage." Hermione snubbed the magazine. "There is less to be desired in that publication than the _Daily Prophet_."

Luna turned her gaze to Hermione. "My father is the editor for _The Quibbler_."

"So, who are the other prefects?" Neville asked, trying to steer the conversation somewhere else. He was watching his plant carefully. He didn't want it to explode again.

"Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil are the Ravenclaw prefects." Hermione mentioned, mainly because Luna was in their compartment and she had possibly just offended her. "Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott are the Hufflepuff prefects."

"Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson are the Slytherin prefects." Ron crossed his arms. "I don't know how that tosser got prefect. I bet his father paid Dumbledore to make him prefect so he could bully the small children."

"Pansy is a complete _cow_." Hermione seethed. "How she got to be prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"You better watch what you say, Granger."

Draco appeared out of nowhere, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. His prefect badge was the first thing that Harry noticed. Why did Dumbledore give Slytherin prefect to Malfoy again? Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle a moment. He surmised it was the lack of choices the resulted in Malfoy's appointment to prefect.

"You better get out of our compartment, Malfoy!" Ron popped back as he jumped to his feet. Lita followed suit and crossed her arms.

"We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet and you're being a prat!"

Draco snorted. "Whatever, Lawley. You're just mad because I got prefect, and therefore, I am better than you."

The Senshi of Jupiter boiled. She didn't care that he was Raye's friend. Malfoy was an asshole. She shoved her way forward in the crowded compartment and seized Malfoy by his robes. "I will ram my fist right through your skull, Malfoy!"

"Lita! Calm down!" Amy placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "We don't need any fights today."

Malfoy just smiled smugly as Lita sat him down. "It's alright, Lawley. You must be offended that Weasley is apparently better than you, since Dumbledore chose him for prefect and all."

The brunette Gryffindor leapt forward again, but Ron and Serena pulled her down. Draco looked to Harry and smirked.

"I noticed your mutt, Potter. Did he just get out of the pound?" Draco asked, giving the boy-who-lived a knowing glance.

Harry looked to Hermione. If Draco knew that the dog was Sirius that could mean huge problems. If he exposed Sirius, the Order also risked exposure. Why was Sirius so reckless as to go out in public anyway? Surely, escorting him wasn't something he couldn't have left to Arthur and Mad-Eye. Draco said nothing further. He just left their compartment with Crabbe and Goyle, probably going to harass someone else.

Hermione and Harry were the only ones to notice Draco's little barb towards Sirius. Serena and Amy were attempting to talk Lita down and Ron was telling Luna and Neville a joke, with which the former gave a very loud, inappropriate laugh. Harry wanted so very badly to say something, but given that Luna and Neville were also in the compartment, said nothing at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Mina and Cedric sat with fellow housemates Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. The two prefects had just returned from their prefects meeting, and they had been talking non-stop about the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor since.

"I heard she was a real… treat." Hannah munched on some chocolate she purchased from the trolley. "You know, a less than desirable character."

Ernie glanced down at his prefects badge briefly before looking up. "Well, my mum told me to be open-minded with her. She said that Professor Umbridge might bring something new to the table."

Mina rolled her eyes. She was still thinking of the run-in with the unfortunate woman at the Ministry. "Like a terrible wardrobe and a million cats?"

Cedric snorted. "My father did say she was quite heinous a person."

"I heard that she really hates werewolves. I suppose she wouldn't much like Professor Lupin then." Hannah chuckled. "Did you see all of the books we are supposed buy?"

"Yeah," The occupants of the compartment groaned.

Ernie jumped to the defense. "Perhaps we shouldn't be so quick to judge, guys. Let's enter the classroom with an fresh opinion."

"Suck up." Mina stuck her tongue out at Ernie. "How was your prefect meeting?"

"It was okay. Draco Malfoy is the Slytherin prefect and you could feel the ego pouring out of his ears." Hannah perked up. "You know, he brought Raye Chernicova to King's Cross. She's here on the train."

Cedric's mood darkened significantly. He still hasn't forgiven her for what she did to him. She was a traitor of the highest degree. "Well, I suppose we best brace ourselves. She'll probably blow the train up in a moment or two."

"Cedric!" Mina admonished. "No she won't. Don't listen to him, guys."

"How do you know? She did try to kill me." Cedric didn't look at Mina. He didn't like the look she was giving him. This was hardly the way to start his final year at Hogwarts.

* * *

The compartments towards the back of the train were filled with first years. Sammy White was nervous as all get out. He had on his black robes, his wand was in his pocket, and he tried to focus all of his energy at the scenery outside. He seemed very loud and boisterous at home with Serena, but truthfully, he had a hard time meeting new people. His hands were clammy, and the thought of speaking to anyone else in his train compartment made him nauseous.

He shared the compartment with a boy and a girl, and they seemed to get along famously. The boy's name was Euan, but he had missed what the girl said her name was. The trolley had come by and he ordered a chocolate frog, but he just held the package in his hands.

The door to the compartment slid open, revealing a small girl. Her plain robes without a crest indicated she was a first year, but she seemed even smaller than the rest of them. She smiled warmly at him and took the seat across from his own. Sammy sat up straighter.

"Hello." The girl extended a hand. "My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

Sammy smiled and accepted it. She was nice. "Sammy White. Sorry if my hands are sweaty. I'm nervous."

Hotaru laughed. "I'm nervous, too. I've never been around so many people. Truthfully, I have been going from compartment to compartment trying to find a friendly face. I guess I'm not going to be good at making friends."

"I'm not good at making friends either." Sammy ran a hand through his hair. But, something in his heart told him that maybe he had made his first. "My sister is a fifth year in Gryffindor. She ditched me as soon as my parents left King's Cross."

"She's a fifth year? I met a fifth year in Diagon Alley. Maybe they are friends?"

Sammy shrugged. "I dunno. Who was it?"

"Draco Malfoy, he said his name was. He said he played Quidditch. It's thanks to him that I got to buy a broom." At Sammy's quizzical look, Hotaru blushed. "I'm sick. Michelle, she takes care of me while my father works, wasn't going to let me buy one. But, he was there and convinced her to buy me a broom."

"That's great that you got one. I have to use a Hogwarts broom." Sammy groaned. "My sister told me they might explode."

"You can borrow mine sometime."

Sammy smiled. It seemed he was making a fast friend. "Thanks, Hotaru."

* * *

The train came to a stop and Raye felt herself getting nervous again. She began to feel safe tucked away in her compartment. Now she was going to have to see everyone again. Raye pushed herself to her feet and smoothed her robe. Draco stood next to her, which meant Crabbe and Goyle also flanked her. However, she still felt oddly vulnerable as they pushed through the throng of students in the halls of the Hogwarts Express.

She had not arrived with the other students her fourth year, so it was almost as if she was arriving at Hogwarts for the first time. All of the first years were being gathered up and were going to get to Hogwarts a different way apparently. They were going to go by carriage, and when she saw what pulled them Raye was surprised.

"Thestrals." She said in awe, but smiled as the horse-like creature turned his head toward her.

"What did you say?" Draco asked. Raye was under the impression he didn't see them.

"Nothing."

A slew of students pushed through their little group, muttering insults and comments about her as they took towards the carriages. Her heart panged in her chest, but the ache from their words hurt more than their elbows. It was like Tokyo all over again.

"Get out of the way!" Raye was surprised to see Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass verbally assaulting the students who pushed past her. "You mess with her, you mess with me, and I'm a prefect!"

The offending students hurriedly jumped into the closest carriage. Raye looked over to Pansy, expecting to see a scowl, but the girl gave her an encouraging smile and waved her friends to follow them.

After all of the fights the two had gotten in the previous year, Raye was surprised to see such support from the girl. However, it appeared as though something had changed in their relationship, as she had rallied all of the Slytherin to follow them in a swarm. Her violet eyes widened to dinner plates as she took in all of her housemates that surrounded her in support.

"I know you don't think it, but you really do represent everything that the people in Slytherin have to live with. No one but a Slytherin would understand." Draco stopped at a carriage and opened the door for her. It wasn't until she sat down inside that she began to think about what he said.

Everyone is Slytherin was related to a Death Eater. Their parents were Death Eaters and they would be too once they graduated from school (if they weren't already, she mused). Is that why they helped her to the carriages? Draco sat beside her and offered a smile. She returned it.

"I wonder if Potter sustained any injuries from his Dementor encounter this summer." He mused aloud. "I hope so."

Raye snorted.

* * *

Harry was not happy to see Professor Grubbly-Plank in Hagrid's place. He had been looking forward to hearing Hagrid's familiar voice commanding the first-years to the boats. However, he didn't have much time to ponder the absence of his friend. Ginny had begun smacking him in the shoulder.

"Harry, I need you to pay attention so we can get in a carriage." Ginny frowned. "What is that Grubbly-Plank woman doing here?"

He blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know, Ginny."

Serena arrived beside him, eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Her black cat, Luna, was perched on her shoulder like a bird. The blonde Gryffindor was looking at Professor Grubbly-Plank and the first years. Hermione and Ron were with her, and their eyes went to the same place as Serena's.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I was wondering the same thing."

Lita popped up beside them, carrying her broom close. She never left it anywhere, much less alone on the Hogwarts Express, waiting to be shipped up to her quarters in Gryffindor Tower. You could practically see the excitement for the Quidditch season roll off of her. Amy had gone on the boats with the first years, seeing as she had yet to be sorted into a house. Neville and Luna were also soon in their small cluster of friends and heading for the carriage.

Harry was surprised to see that the magical carriages were actually being pulled by something now. Before, they had always just magically gone towards the castle. Now, they were hitched to these strange, horse-like creatures. They were black and looked like they hadn't been fed in months. Leathery skin covered their bodies, and even a pair of ragged wings jutted from their backs.

"They sort of look like a horse mixed with a bat." Harry said, watching as the horse-thing trotted about on the cobblestone.

"What does?" Ron asked.

"Those things pulling the carriages." Harry motioned to the creatures.

"I think you've gone mental, Harry. There is nothing there." Ron laughed.

Luna Lovegood stopped beside him. "It's alright, Harry. I see them, and you're just as sane as I am."

Harry didn't know how he felt about that comment at all.

Ron stopped at a carriage and opened the door. Serena, Lita and Hermione piled in. Harry watched as Ginny, Neville, and Luna went to another. "You getting in, mate?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

Serena held her stomach as it growled. "Good grief, I'm starved!"

"Serena, you ate on the train. Not to mention you still have those jelly beans or whatever they are." Luna chided from Serena's shoulder. Harry got the chills. It was still strange that Serena's cat could talk.

"Shut up, Luna!" Serena frowned. "Or I will put you back in the cat carrier!"

Hermione sighed and thought of her feline friend in his carrier. Poor Crookshanks.

The carriage creaked as it traversed the cobblestone road. It was so nice to be back at Hogwarts. Harry had no other home but the school. He could be himself here, and that was more than he could say about anyplace else he had lived. Ron and Lita began talking about Quidditch, but he didn't listen. He just tried to soak it all in.

Harry knew Voldemort was after him.

He knew that he was trying to locate a secret weapon.

Peace wouldn't last long.

He tried hard to see into the distance, perhaps to get a glimpse at Hagrid's hut, hoping to see some lights on. But, the horizon held only darkness. The Forbidden Forest seemed to swallow Hagrid's hut whole.

"Harry," Serena shoved him on the shoulder. "You want to stay in the carriage all day?"

The boy-who-lived blinked. The carriage had stopped.

He grumbled an apology and opened the door. Harry kept standing by the carriage though, and he really didn't know why. But, when Serena began to exit, he held out a hand to escort her safety to the ground. The teenage warrior felt her face grow hot, but she accepted it. Harry, in a fit of embarrassment, dropped her hand as soon as her feet hit the cobblestone before the entrance to Hogwarts.

* * *

Raye found herself laughing as she sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the start-of-term feast to begin. Everyone in Slytherin welcomed her back with open arms, as if they liked her better now that she had been publicly crucified than before when she was… appearing normal. She knew Darien sat at the other end of the table, looking at her with a desperate plea in his eyes.

She ignored him.

In the brightly lit Great Hall, she saw her some of her fellow Senshi walking towards the Gryffindor table. Serena and Lita were walking a little behind Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but they all sat in a cluster once they arrived at the table with other fifth years. Raye had noticed Mina and Cedric walk in before, but for obvious reasons, they didn't even look her way.

Pansy had found herself talking to her brother, but Raye was keeping herself from looking that direction because she didn't want to see Darien. She was still so unbelievably angry with him. Raye shook her head and looked up at the staff table. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Raye sighed and looked over at Draco. "That woman there, the one in the pink cardigan? She was at my trial. She was one of the Wizengamot."

He snorted. "Yeah, she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Father says she is… effective."

"I'm sure." Raye rolled her eyes. She could feel the evil pouring off the woman. "I just hope she's good at her job."

Draco shrugged and made a face of disgust. "Potter is such a prat. Too bad he didn't get his wand destroyed."

Raye traced his line of sight to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting with his back to them, between Serena and Ron. Their house ghost, Nearly-Headless Nick, was chatting them up.

"Who would you torment if he was gone?" Raye mused.

He shrugged. "There would still be Weasley, or Pansy when she gets on my nerves."

Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat, signaling that it was time for the first years to get sorted. Students began to groan, knowing that they couldn't eat until after all of the first years were sorted. The doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing a line of unsure children waiting on the other side. They began to file in. Raye smiled at a family face. Amy was in front of the line, capturing the attention of the Hogwarts student body. They had _another_ transfer student? Not to mention it was the Animagus from Beauxbaton's Academy.

Shingo was back, too.

Another face alongside Serena's brother about sent Raye into cardiac arrest. She gasped, catching Draco's attention. He noticed what had made her so upset. Hotaru Tomoe was standing there, amongst the rest of the first years, smiling at the majestic wonder of the Great Hall.

The innocence in her eyes struck deep within Raye's heart.

"It's her." You could only hear the words on Raye's breath. "It's…her."

Draco looked down at the table.

Across the Great Hall, Serena was getting extremely nervous. She watched as he stood silently in line, Sammy watching as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. He couldn't be sorted into Gryffindor. No way. He just had to be sorted somewhere else.

"Look, it's that Umbridge woman!" Lita smacked on the shoulder. The brunette scrunched her nose up at her pink cardigan and giant headband.

"She looks rather toad-like." Hermione mentioned. "That women is supposed to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"That's what she said." Serena sighed.

"That's a lovely cardigan." Ron snickered. "I wonder if all of her clothes are so… pink."

The students were silenced by the Sorting Hat singing a song.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

Serena, who never really paid attention to such things, hardly noticed the ominous tones throughout the song. It talked about the history of Hogwarts and the division of the houses, but so far nothing significant they didn't already know. She looked to Hermione though, and she had a look of worry on her face.

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

"What is it talking about, Cedric?" Mina whispered to Cedric, watching his concerned face.

He held up a finger, asking her to be quiet for a moment more.

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

Raye looked at her plate as the Sorting Hat sang its song. It was all true… separation. Hogwarts was separating. She was partly to blame. Her house was to blame for all of the division.

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The Great Hall was silent after that. No one really knew what to say. Eventually, some laughed it off, saying that it was just a song. Many just wanted to eat and forgot about it all together. Harry, who was usually the victim of threats, did not like the song one bit. He looked to Hermione.

"It's a warning." She mumbled. "The Sorting Hat is warning us not to fall into the past and fight each other."

"Well, that will be near impossible with the bloody Slytherins. They love to fight." Ron quipped.

"And you don't, Ronald?" Hermione sighed. "It was talking about an outside force… perhaps You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe." Lita shrugged. "Look, the sorting is starting."

Professor McGonagall took her place at the Sorting Hat. She looked a little perturbed by the song as well.

"Anderson, Amy!"

The whole of the Great Hall got silent. Professor McGonagall went on to explain her transfer, some excuse about apprenticing, and then proceeded to place the hat on her head.

Serena laughed. "I bet she gets sorted into-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered. It was a very big accomplishment to get an Animagi in your house. Amy blushed and went to join her house, sitting betwixt Cho Chang and Padma Patil.

The students began filing up there, one by one, and joining their table. Serena began to feel nauseous as Sammy approached the Sorting Hat. She didn't know what she would do if he got sorted into Gryffindor! She could hardly stand him during the few months of summer holiday.

"Sammy, I'm nervous." Hotaru confided in her friend as they watched the girl right before Hotaru approach the Sorting Hat. "What if my house doesn't like me?"

Sammy felt the same nervous knot in his stomach. "They'll love you. Don't worry about it. I'm afraid I'll get sorted in the same house as my sister."

Hotaru smiled, but felt her stomach sink when the girl jumped off the stool and trotted off to the Hufflepuff table.

"Tomoe, Hotaru!"

Harry felt immediately panic. This was the Hotaru Tomoe that Raye Chernicova warned them to protect? What would Voldemort want with her? Serena grabbed his arm, pulling his head close to her.

"She's a first year." She whispered. "Why would Voldemort want her?"

He shrugged; watching as the frail girl slowly moseyed over to the Sorting Hat. Hermione caught his eye, shaking her head slowly and looking at Hotaru sadly. Did she know her place? Did she know that she had a part to play with the Death Eaters?

Raye watched as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on Hotaru's head. She looked so tiny, so weak. There was nothing about her that appealed to Voldemort's current interests.

She thought of the vial.

Or was the fact that there was "nothing" be what appealed to Voldemort?

"SLYTHERIN!"

The occupants of the Slytherin table clapped, even Raye and Draco, although they somewhat less enthusiastically. Raye watched as the girl happily trotted to the table, connecting eyes with them and waving before sitting with the other first years.

"She remembered you." Raye commented, looking over at Draco.

"Who wouldn't remember this face?" Draco smiled, despite her laugh.

Then the moment Serena positively dreaded arrived. She covered her face with her hands and watched between peeked fingers. Then she dropped them. She was being such a drama queen! She needed to be a good sister and support her brother.

But, she would support him all the more if he were sorted somewhere other than Gryffindor.

"White, Samuel!"

Hotaru watched from her place at the Slytherin table as her first friend quickly walked towards the stool. She giggled. He must be nervous! Maybe Sammy would be sorted in Slytherin like her. She gripped her robes in a fit of nervousness.

The brunette first-year plopped down on the stool, squirming as if the Sorting Hat were about to eat his ears or something. Hotaru laughed at his expression, wondering if hers looked anything like his.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hotaru felt her face falter, but when Sammy looked over to her, she gave the biggest smile she could and a thumbs-up.

Serena hardly heard anything Dumbledore began saying afterwards concerning notices and the Forbidden Forest. She was just so happy that Sammy wasn't sorted into her house. She let out a sigh of relief. Today was going to be alright after all.

"Now, tryouts for Quidditch will be held on-"

Dumbledore stopped talking. For a moment, no one was really sure why. But, it had become apparent that Professor Umbridge had stood from her seat (at her height, there wasn't a significant difference between sitting and standing), and signaled with a light "hem-hem" that she intended on making a speech.

The Hogwarts Headmaster motioned with a hand for her to take the floor.

Harry didn't really know why he hated her so much. Perhaps it was his two appearances before her in Courtroom Ten that left a foul taste in his mouth, or it was the fake smile plastered on her toad-like face. Either way, Harry most assuredly didn't like her at all.

"Thank you, Dumbledore, for your lovely words of welcome."

Lita winced at her high-pitched, know-it-all voice. She was definitely not going to get along with this woman.

"It's so good to be back at Hogwarts. I do enjoy seeing all of these happy little faces looking up at me!"

Everyone grimaced. Not even Draco was smiling.

Umbridge then went into the longest speech any of them had ever been subjected to listen. Fred and George began cracking jokes about her, causing one end of the Gryffindor table to muffle laughter.

"Why is she talking to us like we are children?" Raye snorted.

"Why is she still talking at all?" Blaise groaned and let his head fall to the tabletop.

Hermione was equally not impressed, but like the good student she was, she actually listened. Serena put her head down and fell asleep. Ron joined in with his brothers making jokes. Harry wasn't paying attention to her speech, he was just concentrating on everything he hated about her.

Amy, at the Ravenclaw table, couldn't believe what the woman was saying. The Ministry of Magic was going to interfere at Hogwarts. She sighed and looked at her empty plate. So much for a great year!

The Great Hall hardly noticed when she concluded her speech. The only signal they received was Dumbledore giving her a curt "thank you" and getting everyone's attention again about Quidditch.

"What was she talking about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione sneered. "She is going to be their eyes and ears, I'm sure."

Dumbledore concluded his speech, sending everyone off to their dormitories. With the Sorting Hat's song and Umbridge's speech in mind, there wasn't much positive to think of as they trudged off to bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Eight**

I am so excited to have Sammy and Hotaru as friends. I also really wanted Amy and Sammy to be in the same house (you'll see why later). Really, Sammy was the character I enjoyed writing the most in this chapter.

JKR wrote the Sorting Hat's song and Hermione's line about Pansy being a cow and resembling a concussed troll. I love that line. Had to add it.

So, sorry it took so long. But, here it is! Thank you to everyone who is still following this story.

-ROF


End file.
